To The Ends of Time
by lordtrayus
Summary: The team are determined to stop Helen destroying mankind. When things go out of control it starts a massive battle across time, as the team try to stop Helen's insane schemes before its too late. Set just before 3.9, but events still apply.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Pursuit

Danny frowned as they erupted through the anomaly.

"Oh not here again." he grumbled under his breath.

The others appeared swiftly behind him.

"What's Helen doing here? She cant destroy mankind by coming to somewhere where it doesn't exist." Sarah said, gazing around in wonder.

Abby nodded agreement.

"Keep quiet. If the future predators find us we're mincemeat." she said warily, remembering the death of Stephen all too keenly.

Connor patted her shoulder, as Becker turned to her in irritation.

"What, you don't think I can take a few future predators?" he asked indignantly.

Before Abby could retort, Danny silenced them both with a gesture.

He was the new leader of the team, having replaced the dead Nick Cutter after he had been murdered by their quarry, Helen Cutter, who was trying to stop the destruction of Earth and the rise of the future predators. He was tall, had brown hair, a gruff look and manner about him, and his experience with the anomalies was that his brother had been killed by a camouflage beast from the future.

Captain Becker was an excellent soldier, charged with protecting the team due to the death of Stephen. Medium height, medium build, with brown hair and a piercing gaze, he was a valuable addition to the team and had saved them from many dangers.

Sarah Page was a historian at the National Museum before her boss had been killed by a Pristichampsus. After that she had joined th team, helping Cutter figure out which creatures from myth could have come through anomalies. She had lately started helping the team in the field, fed up of always being in the lab, and not able to match theories with Cutter anymore. She was smart, sexy and intelligent, with olive skin and blakc hair.

Abby Maitland had been brought into the world by Cutter when he asked her to identify Rex, a dinosaur rather than a lizard. She had been with the team ever since, combating Helen's schemes and enduring the death of both Stephen and Nick. She had recently showed feelings for Connor, but it had yet to go further. She was a young, experienced member of the team, with bleach blonde hair and a tough outlook.

Connor Temple had been a student of Nicks at the university, and got involved with the incident in the Forest of Dean. He had been with the team ever since. He was young, with short blakc hair and technological know how.

Danny motioned to them to keep moving. It was quiet, but that meant nothing in this nightmare.

The team crept silently among the derelict cars, trying to find clues as to where Helen had went. She had killed her ex-huband Nick and had cuased a lot of trouble throughout the timelines and was intent on causing more. She had the idea that humans were inevitably going to destroy the world and she was going back to the past to stop them before they did so. However, her plan to do that had been thwarted when the team had arrived in the Ice Age to stop her before she went further in time to end humanity. She had fled, and now the team was here looking for her.

"Why come here? It doesn't make any sense." Connor said worriedly as they crept silently.

"She never did make a lot of sense though did she?" Abby asked, peering around a corner.

Danny turned to them.

"So, what's the deal with Helen anyway? I want it all, from the beginning."

Connor nodded to Abby.

"An anomaly opened up about ten years ago now. Helen had been chasing it, but wound up on the run from it. She ran into the anomaly and wasn't seen for eight years. She started appearing in and out of the anomalies, teasing Nick. She knows a lot more about them than she's telling us, that's for sure. If you ask me, she must have some way of opening them. She slept with Stephen to get to Nick, and then had that idiot Leek betray us. She trapped us all in a bunker and tried to kill us all. Stephen sacrificed himself to stop all the creatures she had there locked up."

Danny, Becker and Sarah were listening intently.

"As far as we're able to determine, she nicked the Artifact from Johnson's troops and made a run for it. She then cloned Nick, came into the ARC to try to get him to read it, and killed him when she couldn't. And now she wants to kill off mankind by going back and finishing us before we begin." Connor finished.

Danny turned to Becker and nodded.

"Definitely nuts."

Becker fervently agreed, then held his finger up.

"What?" Sarah asked anxiously.

Claws suddenly grabbed Becker and dragged him forward.

"NO!" Sarah yelled, as claws clasped around all of them.

As the team struggled, they could see that their captors were future predators. Connor swore.

"What's up?" Danny asked casually as the predator stalked forward, grasping him in its arms.

"Aside from being in the clutches of this thing? As we aren't dead, it can mean only one thing: Helen."

"Correct!"

The predators dropped them in front of a building that had once been a bank. On top of a flight of stairs, Helen was standing there, clad in her black jumpsuit and grinning evilly.

"Helen." Abby spat.

"Hello to you too. You lot are really getting on my nerves. I have a job to do. Stop interfering."

Danny narrowed his eyes art her.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean." he said boldly.

Helen gave him a sad smile.

"You know Danny, if you weren't so stubborn, I would find you quite likeable." she said sadly.

"Why did you do it Helen!?" Connor demanded.

Helen turned to Connor, not noticing as Becker sidled towards his gun.

"Do what Connor?" she asked innocently.

"Murder Nick." he snarled.

Helen gave him a pained look.

"I didn't murder him. I stopped him from making a terrible mistake. He would have thanked me if he'd known." she said in a small voice.

"You _killed_ him." Abby growled.

"For the good of all mankind, for all of Earth, Abby. I wish you had all seen what I have seen. Then, you would understand." she said, looking at them pityingly.

"You're deranged." Sarah said bravely from the feet of a future predator, and she seemed unable and unwilling to ever move again while it was near her.

Helen smiled at her.

"If you'd only seen what I have seen, you wouldn't be calling me deranged. You'd be calling me a saviour." she promised.

"I doubt that." Sarah said defiantly, watching Becker quietly grab his gun out of the corner of her eye.

Helen laughed.

She then shrieked as Becker blasted his predator guard in the head with a bullet, and then calmly fired at the car beside them.

"NO!" Helen cried.

The bullet lanced through the fuel tank, and many years after it had gone derelict, it still exploded. The noise sent the predators reeling, clutching their heads. The team leapt to their feet, aside from Sarah, who was pinned beneath the foot of her guard. Becker shot it, and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested, as they ran for it.

Helen growled, as her predators recovered.

"After them! Kill them! They're too big a threat to my plans!"

The predators tore off after them, and Helen cursed herself for not watching the soldier more carefully. She'd been too busy playing with the others.

"I'll get you for that." she promised, and retreated into the bank as the megopterans swarmed the skies.

Danny leapt around a corner, ducking to avoid a feral predator's swing.

"Why are some working for her?" he demanded.

"See the things that are on their heads? They're neural clamps. She can control them. Leek used them on his beasties." Abby explained as they dashed through the desolate street.

Dozens of future predators were swarming out of the abandoned buildings, and the flying mantises were swooping down at the predators.

"Becker!" Sarah cried from his shoulder.

Becker turned to shoot another one of Helen's creatures, the noise driving the natural beasts to distraction. The insects came at the team, but the predators then started growling and the natural predators started fighting the insects, determined to stop them getting to their prey. Only Helen's predators followed.

"I really hope the anomaly hasn't closed." Connor said as they rounded the last street corner.

Danny led the ay towards the shimmering anomaly that was their salvation.

"Go, run!" Becker urged Sarah, setting her down.

"Becker, Sarah, move!" Abby cried as one of Helen's predators leapt at them from above.

Sarah grabbed Becker's gun and fired.

The predator dropped to the ground, a bullet through it's throat.

"How did you do that?" Becker asked in amazement.

"Luck. Come on!" Sarah said, dragging him.

"There's only two of Helen's ones left, look!" Danny said pointing as they came bounding towards them.

"Doesn't matter. Get through the anomaly!" Connor said, shoving him and Abby through.

As they vanished back to their own time, Becker took aim and downed another stampeding predator.

"Good shot." Connor said as he shoved Sarah into the anomaly.

Becker didn't hear or feel him as he tried to push him into the anomaly.

"Becker?"

Wordlessly, Becker pointed.

Connor went pale.

The future predators had apparently escaped the megopterans and there were over fifty coming straight for them.

"Get in!" Connor yelled, and the two leapt through the anomaly.

They flashed through the anomaly and landed in the Ice Age.

"God its cold!" Abby complained.

Sarah sighed in relief as she sealed the anomaly shut.

The team stood there for a moment, getting their breath back. Connor held Abby to him to keep her warm. Sarah turned to Becker.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"I reckon we're even. The ay you shot that predator…" he said admiringly.

Sarah grinned and stood on her tiptoes. She then kissed him. Becker's eyes widened in surprise, but he then reciprocated.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"First you and Connor, now that two. It's all your fault." he said, mock angry, to Abby.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Connor sniggered.

The two broke apart and faced the others, looking quite unabashed.

"Are you two quite finished?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"We can start again if you like." Sarah teased.

"No. I don't know if snogging warms you up, but I'm frozen. Let's go home."

They stepped through the anomaly back into the present, in the garden beside the ARC, where it had opened most conveniently.

The five traipsed into the ARC, entering the ready room to calm down and relax.

"So, where have you all been?" a familiar voice asked.

They turned, smiling, to the door to see Jenny Lewis smiling at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen swore as she watched the last of her pet predators was killed. Grumbling, she pulled out her Anomaly Opener, which had been created by a scientist from the future. She had killed him and had stolen it to use for her own ends.

"Blast them. I should have just killed them there and then. Ah well. Time to tie up some loose ends." she snarled, and opened a portal so she could go to the cloning factory.

The ARC team was getting quite out of hand. It was time to remove their threat to her plans once and for all. She would gather an army of cleaner, Nick and Stephen clones, and get some more pet predators, and maybe some megopterans.

And then she would deal with the ARC once and for all.

**Hello there!**

**This is just a little something I thought I'd cook up to see how I would manage a Primeval story. I have an entire for the entire story, so please tell me if you like it! If so, I will update soon! And if I do the next chapter is:  
Battle in the ARC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Return

"Jenny!" Abby cried in delight and hugged her friend.

"Welcome back." Sarah said hugging her too.

Danny grinned at her.

"Knew you couldn't stay away." he said confidently.

Connor hugged her too.

"It's great to see you." he said happily.

"Thank you. You were right. I couldn't stay away."

"What made you decide to come back?" Becker asked curiously.

"Well, I was rather bored just being a normal reporter. And then two days ago I get a phone call from Lester telling me that Helen was trying to wipe out humanity. He said the door was open if I wanted to come back. I thought about it for a while and decided that I couldn't let that bitch run around and kill humanity off like she killed Nick." she said in a dangerous voice they hadn't heard before.

Jenny had left their team several months previous, after a too close encounter to a fungus creature from the future that had nearly killed her. That, combined with the loss of Nick, had made her decide to leave. She had shoulder length brown hair and apparently had been Claudia Brown in another timeline.

"It's good to have you back." Sarah said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now, what's Helen up to?" Jenny asked.

"Oh good, I missed the tearful reunion." Lester said as he entered their ready room.

They turned to see their boss, Sir James Peregrine Lester, who was in control of the ARC. An upper class man with brown hair and a cynical outlook on life, while he did think his team were very good at their job.

"What is the dear Mrs Cutter up to this time? Trying to unleash a horde of dinosaurs onto an unsuspecting human world?" he sniffed.

"No. We think she wants to go back and wipe out the first humans. That will prevent them from evolving all together and stop the creation of the future predators." Connor explained.

"What I don't get is if she doesn't like them so much, why is she so keen to use them to try to kill us?" Becker asked.

"I don't like you, but I need to use you." Lester pointed out.

"True." Danny conceded.

"If Helen is going to wipe out humanity at the beginning of evolution, it would affect all of us too." Abby said, concerned.

"We might not evolve at all, or if we did, we'd be more monkey like." Connor theorized.

"I doubt we would notice with you Connor." Lester said as he looked at the Artifact.

Jenny, Abby and Becker had to suppress a grin at his look of outrage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen nodded at her army. Fifteen Nick clones, that would certainly whack their mental state. As would the fifteen Stephen clones she had created. She also had thirty cleaner clones. To complement that she had fifteen future predators and fifteen megopterans. More than enough to take over the ARC.

She took out her anomaly opener and entered in 38/05/10/22/5/2009AD. The anomaly opened at the exact time of five past ten and thirty eight second on the day of the 22nd of May 2009. She smiled. The Arc wouldn't know what had hit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we know what this thing does yet?" Lester asked, peering at the Artifact while the others debated Helen's next move.

"It's definitely to do with the anomalies. We just don't know what." Connor said lamely.

"Then why bother keeping it?" Lester asked.

"Because Nick thought it was important." Jenny said quietly.

Lester was about to respond, when Becker held a hand up to silence him, and grabbed his gun.

"What?" Jenny hissed quietly.

"There's something out there. Sounds like a fly." he said.

Lester rolled his eyes.

"Oh a fly! Yes, we should all be scared of the big scary fly. Perhaps you'd like to send a team of soldiers out for some Raid?" he asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind." Sarah said in a small voice.

"No. They're not normal flies." Becker said, and he leapt out from the room, shooting down a megopteran, splattering it's orange blood everywhere.

"What is that which has now just caused me lots of overtime pay for the cleaners?" Lester asked.

"That's a megopteran. Lives in the future. Has a competitive relationship with the future predators." Abby explained, looking around worriedly.

Jenny grabbed her shoulder.

"Abby, is that thing on it's head what I think it is?" she asked in a scared voice.

Abby looked at the thing on the remains of the beasts head. It was a neural clamp.

"Yes." she sighed, and got her own gun from the ready room, giving one to Connor, Sarah and Jenny too.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, though she recognised it.

"It's a neural clamp. It lets people control monsters."

"And this affects us how? Why did this one have it?" Lester asked.

"You know Lester. After all, you and your pet mammoth fought a future predator with one on."

Lester paled at the memory. He'd gotten quite close to becoming lunch that day, and unless the mammoth they had caught had helped him he'd have been ripped to shreds.

"Bugger." he said succinctly.

"What?"

"Well there's only two people we know who could use them. One was Oliver Leek, and he's dead. The other one was…" Abby said.

"Helen." the team groaned in unison.

"Come on." Becker said, and led them to the centre of the ARC, where she most likely was.

They could see other staff being led to the centre through glass walls, either by megopterans, future predators or cleaner clones.

"Damn. How many guys does she have?" Connor asked in amazement.

"More than enough to hold us all hostage." Jenny said worriedly.

"Don't think that's her plan somehow Jenny." Danny said.

"Hold it!" a voice said from behind them.

Becker turned and fired, and the man fell to the floor. Abby stifled a gasp.

"Spiffing. Absolutely spiffing. She's cloned Stephen too. One man mustn't be enough to satisfy her." Lester said.

"Stephen?" Becker asked

"Your predecessor basically. Now, I shall take his gun."

Lester seized the clones gun, and nodded.

"Are you alright Abby?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. Just seeing him, and then seeing him die again, it was a shock." she said in a strained voice.

"It's alright." Connor said, squeezing her soldier.

Becker held up a hand and checked around the corner.

"Two clones of Cutter, two of the guy I just shot, and three of the other sort."

"Do we rush them?" Danny asked.

Becker nodded grimly, and he, Danny, Connor and Lester leapt out, firing. Two of the clones went down, and the others started to run. Lester took almost indecent joy in shooting the Nick clones as they fled to the end of the corridor. They then turned and fired. The men pulled back behind the wall, and Jenny, Abby and Sarah sprang out, Jenny shooting a cleaner clone and Abby took the other one, while Sarah downed the last Stephen clone.

"Please don't make us shoot people we used to be friends with again." Sarah breathed in shock.

"I thought it was rather fun." Lester said as if commenting on a picnic.

Danny shot him a weird look, and then raised his hands.

"Ah. The cavalry." Lester sighed.

A group of five cleaners were there, backed up by the bugs and the predators. They disarmed the team and shoved them into the main area, where the ARCs staff were under the watchful eye of more predators and clones.

"My, she has been busy." Lester said.

"Thank you." Helen said as she appeared from behind the Anomaly Detector.

She smiled gloatingly at them as she strolled before them.

"Hello Jenny. Hello James. Nice of you to join your little team." she said as she pulled out her gun.

"Helen." Jenny spat.

Helen smiled.

"How did you get in here?" Danny asked as he eyed the Stephen clone opposite him's gun warily.

"Through an anomaly of course." she said.

"Then why didn't the thing go off?" Lester asked, apparently not concerned.

"Your detector doesn't register anomalies in the ARC. It was almost too easy." she said happily.

"Ah. A design flaw. So, the detector doesn't work inside the ARC. Wonderful." Lester stated.

Connor looked sheepish,

"I'll have to fix that." he said.

"Oh yes please do. After all, you never know when a time travelling woman with a genocidal ideal to rival the Nazi's and the temper of a sabre toothed tiger will pop in with the cast of an episode of Nature's Greatest Killers do you?" Lester asked.

Helen laughed, and then levelled her gun at Danny.

"Now Danny, where is the Artifact?" she asked.

"So that's why you're here." Sarah snarled.

"Yes. And also to put a stop to your meddling. I have seen what is going to happen and I am going to stop it. I cant do that with you all in the way. So once I know what the Artifact is, I'll finish you off and be done with it." she said.

"The Artifact is the big boxy thing right?" Lester asked.

"Yes." Helen answered curtly.

"Well, it's in their ready room." Lester said.

Helen gave him a wide smile, and nodded to two of her cleaner clones, before turning to look at the Anomaly Detector.

"I trust you removed it before we left the room?" Lester asked through gritted teeth.

"It's under my jacket." Connor mumbled.

"Good. Keep it there." Danny growled.

"It really is quite ingenious." Helen purred as she caressed the machine.

"Cant be that good if you got round it." Danny said.

Connor shot him a filthy look, and he had the good grace to look sheepish.

"But it is. I could use a man of your talents Connor." Helen said, favouring him with a smile.

Connor was taken aback by her move.

"What, you killed Nick and got Stephen killed, and now you're trying to complete the set?" Abby demanded furiously.

"I never got Stephen killed. He sacrificed himself selflessly to save the others." Helen said sadly.

"Why did you bring him back as a clone then?" Jenny asked.

"To throw you lot. I couldn't have you just ruthlessly shooting my men, so I got Nick and Stephen clones to help out." she said.

"It's not here." a returning clone said.

Helen hissed through her teeth, then rolled her eyes.

"I'd hoped you would be mildly cooperative." she hissed.

She levelled her gun at Lester.

"Where is it?" she demanded.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Lester said disdainfully.

She cursed, and cocked her gun, before pointing it at Becker.

"Damn, you wont talk. Give me a call some time." she said seductively.

Sarah looked repulsed as Helen switched on to Danny.

"Now Danny, please just tell me where it is?" she asked sweetly.

"Cant help you."

Helen growled, and then turned to Connor and poked the gun against his chest. The metallic dink gave the game away. Helen's eyes widened in triumph, while everyone else's closed in fear as she grinned.

"Now Connor. Why don't you be a good little boy, and gave me the Artifact?" she asked.

Connor took a step back. Danny then noticed that Helen's Anomaly opener was sticking out her trouser pocket. He casually edged forward and slipped it from her pocket, to the surprised glance of Jenny and Lester.

"No." Connor said defiantly, though he looked terrified.

"Please?" Helen asked as she cocked her gun.

"What are you going to do with that Danny?" Jenny asked worriedly, fearing for Connor.

"Deal with her. When was Cutter killed?" he murmured.

"Why?" Lester asked in confusion.

"It might stop her if we can bring back her dead husband. What date?"

The thing looked simple enough and looked like it went seconds up to year.

"The 11th of April." Jenny said sadly.

"What time did he come in after her?" he asked urgently.

"About five to twelve." Lester said.

"Seconds?" he asked hopefully.

"How should we know?" Jenny grumbled.

Helen patted Connor's cheek.

"Connor. I rather like you. Out of the Scooby Gang, you're one of the better ones. And I know Nick thought of you as a protégé. Now please, before I wipe out another legacy of my late husband, give me the Artifact."

The mention of Nick steeled his reserve and he mustered the guts to glare at her.

"Go to hell." he snarled defiantly.

Helen grunted in exasperation, and stepped back.

Danny pressed the activate button and the anomaly sprang open.

"What!?" Helen hissed.

A foot then lanced out and kicked her in the mouth. She stumbled backward, and Abby, who had squirmed away from her captor, kicked her in the stomach. The clones and predators, as they depended on her voice for commands, stood motionless.

"Run! In the Anomaly!" Danny yelled.

Sarah grabbed Jenny and Lester's arms and dragged them through, as the troops Helen had stood by. Becker grabbed one's weapon and blasted several, and then grabbed the team's own guns. Lester's head appeared back through the Anomaly to look at the brawl that was going on. Becker, Danny and Connor were all gazing in wonder.

Helen stumbled backward, cursing. Abby then kneed her in the jaw, and swept her legs out from under her.

"You are _such_ a bitch. Keep your filthy claws away from him." Abby growled.

"Abby, wow!" Connor said, impressed.

Sarah and Jenny stuck their heads back through the Anomaly, and saw that they were staring at Abby in amazement.

"Oh for heaven's sake, men!" Jenny cursed, and grabbed Lester and dragged him through, while Sarah dragged Becker and Danny and Abby pulled Connor in.

Helen was still spluttering, trying to get enough wind back to yell an order. Connor's foot disappeared and the Anomaly closed. She coughed as she got to her feet.

"DAMN!" she yelled as she got her breath back.

They were gone, with the Artifact, and her Anomaly Opener. That didn't bode well.

"Quick, check where it was going!" she ordered one Stephen clone.

He pulled out an analyzer, the same structure as an opener, but it had receptors. She would have to modify it to get her opener back.

"00/53/11/11/4/2009AD." he reported.

Helen realised with a jolt what they were doing. They were going back to get Nick and bring him back to the present to try to stop her. She swore. If he returned, he would unleash the future predators on the world. She had seen the future. She couldn't allow him to live when he returned. She would kill him again, along with Abby and Jenny. Lester she might keep around for entertainment value. And Connor, she rather liked him. He was incredibly clever, if naïve. If he could be persuaded to help her, to love her, as Stephen had been, it would be incredibly useful. The clones weren't that useful in the brains department. And she would undoubtedly kill Danny and Becker and Sarah if she could get away with it.

"Right. Give me that scanner. I'll need to go back and get more troops. Arm yourselves. Set up patrols. If anything enters or moves but me, kill them." she snarled to her men.

The clones nodded. Helen turned her gaze to the other ARC workers.

"Predators…dinner time." she said, indicating the prisoners.

The future predators leapt at the workers, who let out terrified screams. They would all cease to exist once she dealt with the ARC team anyway. And they couldn't be allowed to interfere with her plans. Anyway, the predators were hungry.

"Listen to my voice. If it isn't me…kill it." she snarled.

She started tinkering with the scanner, paying no heed to the last of the screams of the workers as that which wiped out the human race wiped them out early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team got through the anomaly and Danny closed it with a sigh of relief.

"We'll have to hope the other workers will be alright." Lester said, his face betraying a bit of concern.

Danny nodded grimly.

"Right, where are we?" he asked in confusion.

"The back end of the garage. Come on!" Becker cried, listening to the alarm bells.

Sarah frowned. What if they were too late? What if it was going through the anomalies that made Helen go nuts? What if they had gotten the time wrong and had arrived after Nick had died, or after he had been shot?

The team rushed out from the garage, coughing as thick smoke billowed from the door into the ARC. They ran through to see Nick, Jenny, Sarah, Becker, Lester, Abby and Connor standing looking in shock at the fire emitting from the ARC, caused by Helen's bomb.

"Where's Helen?" Nick asked.

"She must be still inside." Past Connor said, spluttering.

Nick grabbed a torch off a soldier, while Past Jenny ran to stop him.

"Nick!"

He turned to look at her.

"She wouldn't lift a finger to save you." Past Jenny said certainly.

"Yeah, I know." Nick said, nodding.

"Don't go. This is a mistake." Past Jenny pleaded.

Nick looked at the others, and gave Past Jenny a crooked grin.

"I'll be fine." he promised, and started to run.

"STOP!" Present Jenny screamed.

Nick skidded to a halt and looked at them in confusion. As the got closer, their past selves, who were staring at them in total incomprehension, suddenly vanished and became part of them.

"What the hell?" Danny asked, distracted by what had just happened to his comrades.

Nick looked at them all in surprise. The team smiled at him. The man who had been dead for months, the real Nick Cutter, was standing before them. Even Lester's mouth went slightly upwards.

Nick was the same as he had been on that fateful day. Dressed in his usual black coat, his long blond hair slightly awry, looking totally uninterested as usual.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

**Hello again!**

**Thank you everyone for those reviews, they made my day seeing so many!**

**So, here is chapter two! **

**Helen is getting crazier, and more determined to complete her goal. She is going to get nastier, trust me! And her flirting with Connor does have a purpose, rather than just getting the Artifact. All will be revealed in a future chapter.**

**I hope you like Lester, I think he's hilarious. **

**And Nick is back! I hope you'll like that too! **

**Hopefully this may go some way to making up for Primeval not being on tonight (damn Britain's Got Talent). Enjoy, and I will update soon!**

**P.S I hope you like Abby getting one over on Helen. It was fun to write, even if it so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Reverse

Nick looked at them, ignoring the burning building and the disappearance of his companions in the past.

"Well?"

Jenny rushed to him and hugged him. He was slightly taken aback.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at them all.

"You cant go in there." Sarah said, to nods of agreement.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Helen shoots you. Then you talk to me before you die." Connor said.

"She shoots me!?" he demanded in outrage.

"Yes." Abby said.

"Ungrateful sod." he grumbled.

"Nick, we came back for your help." Jenny said.

"Why?"

"Helen." Lester said inevitably.

"What's she doing?" he asked wearily.

"Well, she isn't blowing up the ARC this time, at least I hope so. It's a nightmare to tell the families. 'Sorry for the death of your loved one but he was killed by a mad woman who travels through time'." Lester summed up. Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Danny.

"Hang on, who's this?" he asked.

"Nick, you've been dead for months. Danny replaced you." Sarah explained.

"And then Jenny left…" Abby began.

"You left?" Nick asked, turning to her.

"Yes. You had been shot and I was nearly eaten by a giant mushroom thing from the future." she told him.

"And then Helen broke into the ARC to try to pinch the Artifact, but we forced her out. She ran for it, claiming she was going to destroy mankind. She ambushed us in the future and we went back to the present. Then, Jenny came back, and Helen invaded the ARC. She tried to get Connor to tell her about the Artifact but he refused. Danny swiped her thingy and we came here to get you to help us." Abby finished.

No one but Nick could have understood all this information.

"Why's she trying to destroy mankind?" he asked them.

"Same reason she shot you. To stop the destruction of the world and the rise of the future predators. She's terrified of them." Becker said with savage satisfaction.

Nick took a step back.

"So, you're from a future only a few months away, where I'm dead, my ex-wife is trying to destroy humanity to stop the rise of the future predators, I've been replaced, Jenny left but came back to stop Helen, Lester's as obnoxious as ever and the ARC's been taken over?" he asked, running a hand wearily through his hair.

"Yes. And you forgot the fact that Abby and Connor are at it and so are Becker and Sarah." Danny said, grinning at their looks of irritation.

"About time." Nick said, to shocked glances.

"Nick, we really need your help." Jenny implored him.

"We cant stop Helen alone Nick. We've nicked her thing for now, but we don't know if she has other ones. I'm betting she has. We need to stop her, and you're the only one who can help." Connor said, wheedling him.

Nick frowned.

"It's too risky. If I go into your present, I'll mess up the timeline. We know what that does." he said, glancing at Jenny.

"Cutter, although it pains me immensely to say this, we do need your help. And if Helen has her way, no timelines will exist anyway. We need to end her threat. And for that, we need you." Lester said, though looking sick with himself.

Nick pondered.

"She's going to wipe out mankind Nick." Jenny urged.

He sighed, and smiled.

"Alright, I'll come. Where do we go?"

"Come on!" Danny said, and they ran back to the garage.

The anomaly had closed, as expected.

"What do we do? Do we go to before it or at the time or what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"The appropriate time. Is there any way to control the location?" Lester asked.

"Yeah. She's got a hardwired list of sites. ARC mess hall."

"That'll have to do then." Lester said.

"May I?" Nick asked, taking the opener and examining it.

"Nick…" Jenny began.

"Sec." he answered, still looking. Sarah grinned at Jenny. Just because they had saved him form being killed by his ex-wife, didn't stop him from being totally absorbed in his work.

He then gave it back to Danny.

"On you go then." Nick ordered.

Danny sent him a petulant look, and entered in 00/15/11/22/5/2009AD. The anomaly flickered to life, and they stepped through to the present.

They appeared through, and Jenny immediately looked concerned.

"Where's Danny?" she asked in concern.

They looked around, and Nick turned to them in exasperation.

"I warned you this would happen. I'm alive, so there's no reason for him to be here!" he said.

Jenny cursed.

"He'll still be with the police. I'll go and get him. Get to Helen!" she told them, before rushing out.

Nick looked after her, a strange expression on his face. Sarah patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's you she likes." she soothed.

He turned to look at her in alarm, his cheeks going red. She grinned and looked at Lester, who was on the phone to someone or other. Becker edged towards the door.

"Cutter, I'm going to shoot you." Becker said.

Nick turned to Connor.

"Why is everyone trying to shoot me?" he demanded.

"Must be your, eh, _charming_ personality." Lester said snidely.

The two shot a glare at one another, and Becker leapt out of the room, shooting the clone. He returned a second later, giving Nick the gun he had.

"Thanks." he said as they left the mess hall, trying to ignore his own dead body beneath them as they rushed up the corridor.

An anomaly suddenly opened in the middle of the command centre, just as they were about to enter, and Helen stepped through, looking irritable.

"Damn him! If he loses my opener I wont be happy." she muttered bitterly.

She then stuck another one into her pocket.

"Crap. She went and got another one." Abby hissed.

The others all clustered around as she started peering curiously at the Anomaly Detector.

"And they escaped with the Artifact." she hissed.

She continued poking at the Detector, then turned to the clones, and smiled.

"Dont fire." she grinned, as she had seen them.

They all walked out to meet her, and she smiled at them as her troops surrounded them and took their weapons.

"Welcome home. Now, where is my Anomaly Opener!?" she roared in rage.

"Hello _dear_. Nice to see you too." Nick growled.

"Nick. I'd hoped they would leave you alone. Now, I'm going to have to kill you again." she said in a depressed voice.

He looked angry.

"You _shot_ me you bitch!" he yelled furiously.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and Helen looked slightly hurt. He took a deep breath and looked normal again.

"Sorry Helen. That was uncalled for." he apologised.

"But rather well said all the same." Lester said.

"You know, I've been called a bitch twice today. It's really very depressing. Cant you see that I'm doing this for everyone?" she asked them forlornly.

"Where are my workers Helen?" Lester asked in concern.

Helen sighed, and gave him a look, and then sent a look at the future predators.

"You fed them to those things!?" Sarah yelled in disgust.

"They have to eat. And besides, if I don't stop their evolution, it would have happened eventually." she said.

Nick shook his head furiously.

"Helen, if that's nature, you cant interfere! The future is what it will be!"

Helen shook her head adamantly.

"Not when you're like us Nick! We know what happens! We can stop it! Stop the evolution of the future predators and stop humanity destroying the earth! Believe me Nick! We can change all of it, and it'll be better than it ever was before." Helen said.

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"You're insane." he said.

Helen looked hurt again.

"No Nick. I know what happens. We can control the anomalies. We can end it all." she said.

"It's nature Helen. You cant interfere!" Nick protested.

Helen sighed, seeing it was hopeless.

"I'd forgotten how stubborn you can be Nick. Only we have the right to stop this."

"No one has the right to interfere with time." Nick countered.

Helen sighed, then turned to the others.

"You do know you've just let loose the future predators again don't you?" she demanded.

"If it'll stop you, anything will do." Becker said.

"You have no idea what it could do to the timeline! I notice Danny isn't here! You've probably wiped him out of existence, like Claudia Brown!" she stormed.

Nick seized on this as the others all looked at him in shock.

"So you admit you did something to get rid of Claudia!?"

Helen twirled to face him again.

"No Nick. I did nothing to get rid of Claudia. It must have been something we did wrong in the Permian Era. Something must have gone wrong and caused a wrinkle in time, and that wiped out your beloved Claudia!" she spat jealously.

Nick stared. She sneered, and turned away.

"The Permian!" he exclaimed, clapping his had to his head.

"What's going on? Nick, what's happening?" Sarah asked.

"Helen! The future predator babies! How many were there!?" he demanded.

She looked at him, a curious expression on her face.

"Five." she said.

"And how many did the gorgonsipid kill?" he asked urgently.

Realisation came onto her face.

"Two must have survived." she admitted.

"That's what caused it! That messed up the timeline!"

Helen smiled.

"Thank you for realising that Nick. Now, we can get back to the business in hand!" she claimed.

"Wait, aren't you going to stop it?" he demanded furiously.

"I will. After I get what I came for. Then the future predators wont exist, and that'll end their threat." she said triumphantly.

Composing herself, she took out her gun.

"Now, where is my anomaly opener?" she asked them.

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Danny had it on him." Becker said sheepishly.

Helen growled in fury.

"You've lost my opener. I'd hoped we could end this without more bloodshed than is needed." Helen growled.

"Like you care." Sarah crowed.

Helen ignored them and muttered to herself.

"Idiots. And where is the Artifact?" she demanded.

"You aren't getting it." Connor said defiantly.

Helen sighed and pointed her gun at him. The others moved towards him, but their guards stopped them doing so. Helen gave Connor a pitying look.

"Connor, I don't ant to shoot you. Just, give me, the Artifact." she said in a seductive voice.

Connor shook his head.

"No."

Helen sighed.

"I'm sorry about this Connor. I really hope you survive. You're far too useful to die here. But, if you wont give me the Artifact, I need to do this. You would if you knew. I wish there was another way." she said tearfully.

Connor backed away, looking concerned. Helen pointed the gun and fired. Blood spread out over Connor's orange t-shirt, and he gave her a shocked look. His padded jacket smoked from the bullet. And then he fell, a surprised, pained look on his face.

"CONNOR!" Abby screamed in terror, struggling to get to him.

Becker struggled to escape his captor, looking furious. Sarah was gasping in horror. Lester was looking at the scene in shocked horror. And Nick looked torn between fury and revulsion, as Helen calmly stepped back and looked tearfully at what she had done.

She then bent down, put her hand under his jacket, and took out the Artifact. As the team finally broke loose and rushed to Connor's side, she pointed her gun at Nick's head.

"Read it. Or I'll do the same to you." she threatened, as he tried to get close to Connor.

The future predators were getting closer.

"Back away!" she snapped at them, and they retreated.

"You…shot…him." Nick said in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised Nick. I did the same to you, and I'm going to do it again. But not yet. Read the Artifact, and I'll let you live. I'll let you all live. Now that you figured out where the predators evolved from, we can stop them evolving. Then, I'll stop it in the future too." she said.

Nick glared at her.

"Do you mind if I check him first? Or are you such a monster that's beyond you?" he demanded furiously.

"If you want." she conceded, keeping her gun on him

Nick dove to his knees beside Connor. Abby was sobbing beside him, her hands covered in blood as she tried to stop the bleeding and Sarah was in tears, while she had his head in her lap. Becker was trying to feel a pulse in his neck.

"There is one there, and he's still alive, but we need to get him to a hospital _now_!" Becker declared.

Lester looked at Helen.

"Helen, you do realise we'll be able to stop you now. You've shot two people." he said, glaring at her.

"Technically as you brought him back, I've only shot Connor. And who'll try me James? Wanted for opening anomalies?" she challenged callously.

"You fed others to your pets!" he snarled in contempt.

"As I said, I was accelerating the process. Now, shut up, or I'll shoot you too." she said, pointing her gun at his head. Lester stood there glaring, but backed down.

"Will he make it?" he asked the team.

"He has to!" Abby wept.

"He will. Trust me." Nick promised, clasping her hand, before standing to look at Helen.

"Well?" he growled, extending his hand for the Artifact.

She gave him it, and he looked into it. There was then a banging, and gun fire erupted as soldiers barged into the room, firing at the clones.

"Down!" Lester said to Nick, dragging him down, while Helen turned to see what was going on.

A squad of soldiers had entered the ARC, and had already downed some clones.

"Kill the soldiers." Helen ordered, and the predators and megopterans leapt at the invaders, while the remaining clones opened fire.

Another squad entered the room from another door, followed by Christine Johnson, Lester's boss. The team dragged Connor away from the centre of the room, away from the battle. As they came to rest against the wall, the others all looked at the battle, while Abby desperately pleaded to Connor to wake up and Nick immersed himself in the Artifact. Only two cleaner clones were left, and they were guarding Helen, who was standing behind the Anomaly Detector, which the troops were avoiding. Johnson must have wanted it left in one piece. However, the predators and their bug counterparts were tearing into Johnson's soldiers, and they were winning. Half of the initial squad had been decimated, and the other squad had lost a third. Johnson was looking at the scene in dreaded surprise.

"Cutter, what are you doing?" Sarah demanded weakly, as the team sheltered.

"I need a light. There's a small hole here. If I can shine a light on it…" he said.

Lester gave him a light pen from the desk beside them, and Nick looked into the Artifact.

He saw hundreds of dates within, and below them a creature or two. In the centre of the Artifact he saw a holographic interpretation of an anomaly. Around the edges were large anecdotes, but he would need to generate a stronger light to read them. And then he saw something. The key to the anomalies was at last within their grasp. It was just as Helen had always claimed. He turned to the others, but noticed they were too busy watching the end of the grizzly scene before them. Even Abby had turned away from Connor's pale face to watch.

A future predator leapt and ripped apart a last soldier, and that was the end of it. Blood soaked the floor, and dismembered body parts littered the area. There were low moans from the remaining soldiers as the predators ripped their necks open.

"Bring her to me." Helen ordered, emerging from behind the Anomaly Detector.

Johnson, who had watched the entire fight in horror, gasped as a predator clasped a hand on her and dragged her forward.

Johnson quivered as Helen grabbed her.

"Who are you, to think you can stop me?" Helen demanded.

"I'm Christine Johnson! Let me go!" she demanded.

Helen smiled evilly.

"Christine Johnson. The over-ambitious civil servant who winds up destroying the world." she said, bringing her gun up.

"What are you going to do!?" she demanded anxiously, probably registering the fact that no one would save her.

"End a threat." Helen said, before turning to the team.

"Either you tell me what you know, or she dies. You know I'm not bluffing." she said, her gun edging further into Johnson's skin.

"Wait Helen!" Nick called, running to her, leaving the Artifact on the floor.

She smiled.

"Well done Nick. I see you're still selflessly noble. Now, what do you know?" she asked.

Lester got to his feet.

"Don't tell her Cutter." he ordered.

Helen jammed her gun further into Johnson.

"I will kill her," she vowed.

"Oh by all means. Shoot her." Lester said simply.

Johnson went pale and glared at him.

"That isn't funny." she snarled.

"Oh, that depends on where you're standing. I think it highly amusing actually." Lester said, a grin on his lips.

"Well Nick? What have you found out?" Helen asked.

"Just, don't shoot anyone else." Nick urged.

"What?" Helen hissed.

Sarah then appeared out of nowhere and slammed the Artifact into Helen's head. Helen dropped like a stone, and Sarah took a deep breath.

"That was for shooting Connor." she said, then whacked her in the head with it again.

"And that was for flirting with Becker." she growled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Becker said, looking impressed.

The creatures, without their leaders influence, stood down as Becker hauled Connor over his shoulder. They then made a run for it, Sarah handing the Artifact back to Nick.

"That wasn't funny James! What would you have done if she shot me!?" Johnson demanded as they ran for the garage.

"Most likely Christine, I would have complained about the mess." he retorted.

She stopped, taken aback, then swore and dashed to catch up. The team emerged into the garage, and saw that one of the truck's tyres were down.

"Where's the other truck?" Sarah asked, wringing her hands.

"Becker, he's losing a lot of blood." Abby moaned, seeing Connor's face getting whiter by the second.

"I know Abby, I can feel it."

Nick headed to the door to try to find another vehicle when the other truck screeched to a stop in front of them. Jenny ran out.

"Get in!" she called, then screeched.

"What happened to Connor?" she demanded in shock.

"Helen." Nick answered darkly.

"Connor!" Danny said, leaping out.

"It's bizarre. I went to the police station and he was there, and he still remembers everything. Not like you said at all." Jenny said in surprise.

"He remembers?"

"All of it."

Nick frowned.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Abby screeched.

The two ran for the van.

"What about me?" Johnson demanded.

"It seems to me like you have two choices Christine. Either you stay here and get eaten or you come with us and maybe live." Lester said as he climbed in.

Johnson tottered over and clambered in, followed by Danny. Becker and Jenny went in the front of the van, while Connor was laid out in the bed at the back of the truck, his head in Sarah's lap, with Abby clutching his hand. Nick clambered in, rapped the window and they were off.

"Come on Connor, you cant give up on me now." Nick urged.

"Nick!" Abby said in fear.

"Sorry, it sounded better in my head." Nick said sheepishly.

Becker shot them out of the ARC's car park, and they steamed up the road, everyone in the bed's hair flying around as they shot up the road.

"Come on buddy." Nick muttered, keeping a grip on Connor's shoulder as his breathing got shallower.

They cleared the last corner in sight of the ARC, and they were away. All they had to do was get Connor to hospital. And figure out how to stop Helen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing her head. The Egyptologist packed quite a wallop.

"Ow, I'll get her." she growled.

She saw the van jet away, and saw Danny in the back seat. If he was there it must mean he hadn't been affected by the change in the timeline.

"Clever Danny. My opener must have stopped you from being affected as it was a reminder of the life you had before the timeline changed. But now, you have my property." she growled.

She turned to the future predator and the remaining two clones.

"Stay here. Kill anyone aside form me. We need more troops." she said.

She picked up her anomaly opener. However, before she went to the future, she had a slight pit stop to make in the Permian era. She would deal with the two baby future predators that had escaped, and prevent their evolution. And, she would remove all chances of the timeline changing Jenny Lewis into Claudia Brown. If Nick thought he could have her after the timeline rightened, he was sorely mistaken. She would end the threat of the future predators, and of Claudia Brown, once and for all. She opened the anomaly and vanished.

**She shot Connor!**

**Aside from that, Nick nhas returned, Christine Johnson has had to ally with the team, and we've finally unravelled the cause of Claudia's disappearance! And now Helen wants to wipe her form the timeline all together. Will that affect Jenny as well?**

**What has Nick seen within the Artifact? Will Connor survive? All will be revealed soon!**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Fixing

They rushed Connor in on a stretcher. With Jenny's insistence, there were few questions and the doctors just got down to treating him. They whisked him away into the operating theatre to determine the damage.

The team hung about nervously for news. Abby was beside herself, in tears, pacing the room and wringing her hands. Sarah was trying to console her. Nick had his head resting against the cool glass of the window, trying hard to think positively. He wasn't sure Connor would make it. Becker and Danny were waiting anxiously outside the door for news. Lester was on the phone to the minister to inform him of what had happened and what they were doing to try to fix it. Christine had started by complaining about all that had happened and about the death of Captain Wilder at the hands of a future predator. When Lester finally cracked, he told her to make herself useful and go to the department store across the road to get some new clothes for everyone, as most of them were covered in blood. She returned a while later, and everyone got changed into fresh clothes. She actually had an eye for what they'd all want and their sizes, and no one complained. The hours ticked slowly by. Nick spent that time worrying about what Helen could be up to and whether or not the rest of the ARC staff had escaped.

The doctor appeared two hours later, and kindly told them that Connor would live.

"Oh thank god." Abby sobbed into Sarah's shoulder.

Nick sighed in relief.

"See, I told you he would be alright." Jenny said kindly.

Nick smiled at her wanly.

"Fabulous. Now, perhaps we can figure out what we're going to do about Helen, preferably before she shoots anyone else?" Lester asked.

"What was all that stuff about in the ARC?" Danny asked.

"When we went to the Permian era, the timeline changed when we got back. Claudia Brown existed before we went in, and when we came back the timeline had changed and she had become Jenny here." Nick explained.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Now we know how that happened. The future predator babies that we took through, there were five of them. Three were killed. The other two must have escaped and evolved into the future predators in the future. But as we put something there that wasn't there before the timeline changed and Claudia was wiped out." he said.

Jenny sighed in exasperation.

"For heaven's sake Nick, cant you let it rest? The most important issue is now we know how the predators evolve. They're left over from the Permian era."

She turned to look at him in exasperation, and he took a startled step back. Her hair was changing colour at an alarming rate, going from dark to light brown.

"What's going on?" Christine asked in confusion.

The others all watched gob smacked as Jenny Lewis changed abruptly before them. Nick's eyes widened as he saw what had happened.

"Claudia Brown?" he asked.

"Yes Nick, that's my name. Are you lot alright? I know you're worried about Connor, but he's going to be fine." she soothed.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"The timeline changed. Helen must have gone back and killed the future predators. So, Jenny Lewis is gone and she's now Claudia Brown again." Nick explained.

"What are you talking about?" Claudia asked in confusion.

Nick took her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"I know this is confusing, but bear with me. Two years ago, an anomaly opened in the Permian era, which let the future predators through. They then came through another anomaly into the present. We killed the male and kidnapped the babies, to try to draw out the mother and kill it before they destroyed humanity. A gorgonopsid killed the mother and three of the babies. Two escaped. When Helen and I came back to the present, because those babies still existed, you had vanished as you were erased from the timeline, as human nature evolved differently. You became Jenny Lewis, who has been with us for ages. Rather than being a home office official you became a PR rep and cleared up our messes. You had a fiancé. Now that we know what changed the timeline and allowed the predators to evolve, Helen has gone back and killed them. Now, you aren't Jenny Lewis anymore and you're Claudia Brown again." Nick explained.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Claudia said flatly.

Lester frowned deeply.

"So, why do we have the ARC? You said it all happened differently as that wrinkle happened. But we still have the ARC, and we still had to fight Leek, or we wouldn't remember surely." he theorised.

Nick paced the room, ignoring the other's confused looks. Only Connor could have grasped all of this.

"Unless they were inevitable. When I came back from the Permian, Abby said we had moved from the Home Office months ago, and that Leek had been in charge for months. Maybe they were going to happen regardless of what happened in the Permian." Nick said to them.

"This makes no sense. You're saying I'm me but I'm someone else too?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." Nick said.

"So what do we do?" Abby asked them.

Nick frowned. While he had fallen in love with Claudia before the timeline changed, he had started to fall for Jenny in the present timeline. And all the others knew Jenny too. It seemed as if they were going to have to go and get Jenny back.

"You lot stay here. Becker, keep an eye on them. I'll take Claudia to the Permian era and try to stop Helen messing up the timeline any further."

"What, so you can turn me into someone I'm not!?" Claudia stormed.

"No. To see if you want to stay as Claudia. And to stop Helen. If I know her, she's probably thinking up ways of wiping you off the timeline for ever." Nick said darkly.

"Why? Because I kissed you in front of her? Because she knows that I had feelings for you before she shot you!?" she raged.

"Basically." Nick said, slightly embarrassed, and also slightly pleased that a fair bit of this was over him.

"Spiteful cow." Claudia growled.

"So, you're going to the Permian?" Lester asked as Nick took Claudia's hand.

"Yes."

"Don't go. What happens if Helen's waiting for you?" Becker demanded.

"Then you'll have to stop her without us I'm afraid." Claudia said, though she looked irritated.

"You managed pretty well so far." Nick consoled as he took a gun from Becker.

Nick then clasped Danny's shoulder.

"If I don't come back, you're in charge." he said.

Danny looked at him in surprise.

"When was I never not in charge?" he asked.

Nick smiled and took the opener.

"Are you sure about this Nick? We don't want to lose you. Or Jenny. Or Claudia. Or the opener." Abby said, though she looked bamboozled.

Nick entered the date the Permian anomaly opened, just before they went back to the present. The anomaly opened and he dragged Claudia through, and the anomaly closed behind him.

They emerged in the Forest of Dean. In front of them was the anomaly, and in front of that stood Abby, Lester, Connor and Stephen.

"There's Stephen." Claudia said sadly.

"Come on." Nick said, taking her by the hand and into the anomaly.

As he did so, he seriously thought about what he was doing. Was he right to end Claudia Brown or Jenny Lewis for his own and the other's selfish desire to have one or the other? Which one had she been happier as? Was he as bad as Helen for wanting to interfere in the timeline? Should he wield such power as to dictate on whether or not one person or another lives? He pondered this as they emerged into the Permian era. They were both the same person, but had been through different experiences. Did he have the right to deice for her who she had to be?

"Keep your eyes open. The gorgonopsid might still be around. And something even worse." Nick said ominously.

"Nick, why does it matter? I'm Claudia Brown and always have been! I'm not Jenny Lewis! I don't even know who she is!" Claudia growled.

Nick sniggered despite himself.

"What?" Claudia asked, looking worried for his sanity.

"Nothing. Just that when you appeared in the ARC as Jenny, you said much the same thing." he said with a smile.

"I was never Jenny Lewis!" she shouted.

He turned to look right into her eyes.

"You saw them right? The ones waiting for me on the other side of the anomaly? When we come out, you aren't there. That's because the two baby predators escaped. You then became Jenny Lewis. I know it's hard to grasp. I'm having trouble getting it. But you aren't Claudia Brown, nor are you Jenny Lewis!"

Claudia glowered at him.

"What if I don't want to be Jenny Lewis?" she asked defiantly.

"I don't know what's going to happen. All we're here to do is make sure you aren't removed form the timeline completely." he consoled.

"I haven't got that far yet." a voice said from behind him.

They span to see Helen, standing triumphantly on top of a mound of rocks, two dead future predator babies in her hands.

"You fixed the timeline." Nick said approvingly.

"Yes. I couldn't let them evolve Nick. Now, all that's left to be done is remove you and Johnson, and they wont ever evolve." Helen said certainly.

Nick shook his head hopelessly as Helen descended to their level.

"Amazing. One tiny wrinkle in time and a person's evolution can totally change." Helen said, prowling around Claudia.

"Helen." she spat.

Helen turned to Nick.

"Is she missing anything?" she asked curiously.

"No. She remembers everything. Jenny's memories are hers. It's totally bizarre." he said, looking at her.

"Will you stop that!? I'm not a specimen in a lab." Claudia grumbled.

"Sorry. It's just so weird." Nick said, shaking his head.

Helen frowned.

"Why did you come here Nick? To check that I had dealt with the future predators? You know I'm quite capable of killing. How is Connor? I assume you ran off to hospital after Sarah whacked me on the head." she grumbled angrily.

"Served you right. And he's going to be fine. And if you think I'm going to tell you which one we're at, think again." Nick said.

Claudia looked at Nick.

"Right Nick, why did you come here?" she asked.

"I told you. To make sure she didn't wipe you from the timeline totally. We cant lose you…I cant lose you." Nick admitted.

Claudia smiled shyly at him, while Helen looked furious.

"Oh, how sweet. Need I remind you dear husband that you are still married?" she demanded.

Nick glared at her.

"You didn't seem to remember that before you vanished. Or before you shot me." he retorted.

Helen glowered.

"You think you can just fall in love with two different versions of the same person and not feel the repercussions? You surprise me. I thought you were cleverer than that Nick." Helen sneered.

Nick turned to Helen furiously, as Claudia looked at the exchange with indecent interest.

"I came her to make sure you didn't wipe her out. I know how your mind works Helen. At least when it comes to rejection. I rejected you after you abandoned me, and now you want to make me pay by killing the first woman I've had feelings for since you left." he growled.

Helen smiled evilly.

"You know, that isn't that far form the truth sadly. But I know it was Claudia you fell for. Perhaps I'll change the timeline again, make sure it's Jenny this time. Either that or wipe her out altogether." Helen said, taking out her gun.

Claudia sighed wearily.

"Helen, it's quite plain that you're the one behind all of this. So, why not just tell us who I really am?" Claudia asked.

Nick frowned at her. She sounded desperate, scared. Like she didn't truly know who she was. If anyone did.

Helen turned to face her, a mournful expression on her face.

"That's the point. We don't really know who you are. You could be Claudia Brown. But you could also be Jenny Lewis. You becoming Jenny was due to the babies living. But I don't know if that's the real timeline or if it isn't. Put simply, no one knows who you are. It's a source of endless curiosity to me, and a source of endless frustration to Nick. You see, he's fallen for both versions of you. I can see that. And it's driving him nuts." she said with relish.

She took out her opener.

"Wait, how do you know this hasn't affected the present? What if the ARC isn't there?" nick asked her.

Helen turned to him with a slight smile.

"I hope it is. I'll look a right plonker if I'm standing in the middle of a field with a bunch of clones and future predators around me." she said, grinning.

Nick glowered, as did Claudia.

Claudia then turned to Nick, and sighed.

"I believe you." she said tearfully.

"Believe what?" he asked in concern as Helen moved closer to the anomaly.

"That I was two people. And now, I don't have a clue who I am." she wailed.

Nick turned to Helen, who shrugged.

"No one can help her Nick. That's the power of the anomalies for you. One small wrinkle and there is massive change. It's really quite fascinating." she purred, as she headed towards the anomaly.

"Do you enjoy this!?" Claudia demanded furiously.

Helen smiled sinisterly.

"Yes. Actually, I do."

Claudia's eyes welled with tears as the entire thing became too much for her. Nick swore under his breath.

"Which version is it Helen? Claudia or Jenny?" he demanded, holding a weeping Claudia to him.

Helen shrugged, unconcerned.

"I don't know. I actually don't care. Don't worry Nick. I cant kill you until I find out how Danny kept his memories after the timeline changed. See you." she said, moving to leave.

There was a click behind her, and the gravely, windswept plain went silent as Helen slowly turned to face her gun wielding husband.

"Help her." he ordered dangerously.

Helen turned to face him, surprise etched on her features.

"You want to shoot me Nick? You wont do it. You don't have the guts. Besides, you're too selfless and noble to take a life." she purred.

"Didn't stop you shooting me. And you said it yourself that the timeline changed." Nick growled.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to let it go that I shot you in the past? I mean, lets face it, you're here and weren't even shot!" she exclaimed.

"It's the principle."

Helen rolled her eyes and moved closer to the anomaly, then turned back.

"I cant help her deal with her own issues, Nick. That's something she'll have to do herself." she said sadly.

Claudia glared at her.

"You are evil." she said surely.

"No. I just know what needs to be done."

Nick glared after her as she went to the anomaly. She then stopped and turned.

"Just one question Nick. What is it that Claudia/Jenny had that I don't? Why would you want to stay with her when you could have come with me? The wife that you once loved? What does she have that I don't?" Helen demanded petulantly.

Nick looked at Claudia, then at Helen.

"A conscience." he answered.

Helen took a step backward, staggered by his claim.

"I have a conscience. I'm doing what I'm doing for the good of the earth." she protested.

"No. You're doing what you're doing because you can and you want to control the anomalies. You're deluding yourself Helen. And if you had a conscience, you wouldn't enslave even horrid creatures like the future predators, or shoot Connor, or feed innocent people to your enslaved pets." Nick countered.

Helen looked surprised, hurt and angry.

"You never understood me." she declared, tears welling in her eyes.

Nick sighed.

"I did. At the beginning. Something happened to you in the anomalies Helen, and you became warped, and twisted. I don't know you anymore. You're a monster." Nick said mournfully.

Claudia agreed to the side, and Helen gave an enraged grunt. She then took out her gun and calmly shot Claudia.

Claudia's eyes bulged, as blood flowered all over her new cream top that Christine had got for them. She gave a small gasp and fell to the ground.

"That's the act of a monster." Helen said petulantly, and turned for the anomaly.

A bullet then scathed her shoulder, and Helen turned in shock to see a furious Nick.

"Help her!" he demanded.

Helen took a step back, fearing for herself. She had never seen him so close to breaking out of control before.

"Get down, and help her." Nick demanded furiously, tears welling in his eyes, as he pressed the gun into Helen's skull.

Helen nodded slowly, then slowly got to her knees beside Claudia. He then went down beside her, keeping the gun at her head. Helen took a look at Claudia, who was slowly losing consciousness.

"Nick…I…love…you…" she whispered with her last laboured breaths.

"No, no, NO! I love you Jenny! Don't die! Please don't die!" Nick pleaded, his gun falling to the ground as he cradled her head at his side.

Claudia then gave a last breath, and Nick stopped talking.

"NOOO!" he yelled.

The scream was terrible, echoing all the way over the plains, even distracting a peckish gorgonopsid from his meal. The cry continued to echo as Nick wept into Claudia's blood stained body. Helen looked at her husband. She had never seen him like this before. Never so close to falling apart.

"Nick…" she began.

His hand whipped out, and his gun came around and pointed between her eyes.

"Fix it." he snarled, his voice full of hatred.

Helen edged slowly backward.

"Nick, she's gone. Claudia's gone. Jenny's gone." Helen said as delicately as she could manage with a gun at her head.

"You killed Claudia. Not Jenny. So, you should still be able to fix it. SO DO IT!" Nick roared, cocking the gun.

Helen pondered this, and had to admit that her emotionally unstable husband may have a point.

"Nick, you may have a point. I'm not saying it will work. But…I cant believe I'm saying this…I will do it. For you." Helen said in a measured tone.

Nick glowered, tears streaming down his dust covered face.

"You would do it for me? Why?" he asked furiously.

"Aside from the fact that there's a gun pointed at my head, and I actually believe you would shoot me? Well, there's the fact that I want to see if that would affect the timeline. And I also still care about you Nick. I want you to be happy while you still can." she said earnestly.

"Before you murder me again?"

"Even if I don't, nothing will stop me killing humanity before it evolves. The world will evolve beautifully, a sit was always meant to." she said.

Nick motioned for her to get on her feet.

"You still care for me?" he demanded abruptly.

"Yes. I always loved you Nick. And I know, that if you had seen what I had seen what you were going to do, you'd have begged me to kill you." she said confidently as she got up.

"Dream on Helen. Now, fix it." he ordered, pressing the gun into her back.

Helen sighed. Ordinarily it would be her with the gun and him as the victim. She could go for her own gun, but she actually wanted to see what would happen if the timeline was interfered with. And as she had said, a part of her still loved him, and she wanted to see him happy.

"Can I just say you've gone crazy?" she asked as she led him to the trees where she had found the babies.

Nick snorted derisively.

They arrived at the tree, and Helen took out her anomaly opener. She supposed that if she could get Nick's one, she could get the Artifact, and find out how Danny had escaped the trip home with his thoughts intact. She would leave the other two here, dead or alive.

"Remember Nick, this might not work." she warned as she set the anomaly opener to forty five minutes before.

"Just fix it." he growled.

The anomaly opened and she stuck her hand through, and grabbed two screeching predator babies before dragging them back through and closing the anomaly. Nick then shoved her down the hill towards Claudia, Helen stumbling as she struggled to keep hold of her burden.

"Nick…" Helen began.

"Don't say it. You don't understand all this. You might have loved me at the start, but you changed. And now I love Jenny."

"You do realise that it's Claudia I shot?" Helen asked, itching for her gun, as she didn't trust the damn beasts not to bite her, but she knew Nick would shoot her if she did.

"Yes. I loved the two versions. But as you killed Claudia, if there is any chance of Jenny still living, I want to take it."

Helen turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Can it be that you're saying we should alter time for your own selfish desires?" she asked.

Nick shook his head.

"If we lose Claudia here, the timeline wont be changed that much, as that's whats originally happened. But if we lose Jenny, the ramifications for the timeline could be massive. As such, Jenny must survive, somehow." he said.

"And you love her." Helen said bitterly.

"Yes. More than I ever loved you." he said spitefully.

They arrived at Claudia's body, and bent down. Nick's eyes lit up as her hair changed back to dark brown. She became Jenny Lewis once again, and gave a small gasp. The living babies had changed the timeline so that Claudia no longer existed but Jenny did. And as it was Claudia who was shot, Jenny was alive whereas she wasn't.

"Nick?" she asked in a terrified voice.

Nick hugged her to him, and he wept joyously into her shoulder.

"Can I kill these now?" Helen asked irritably as the predators tried to bite her.

"Nick, I remember being Claudia Brown." she told him.

"What?" Helen asked as she shot one baby, looking at her in case the timeline was changed with their death.

She sincerely hoped it wouldn't be.

"You shot me!" Jenny cried at Helen.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you people and your preoccupation with me shooting you!?" she demanded as she killed the other baby.

"Well, dont kill her just yet. She allowed you to come back as Jenny Lewis." Nick said, helping her to her feet.

Jenny looked at him.

"You allied with her to save me?" she asked in an odd voice.

"Well, I was mostly bullied into it, but yes." Helen said

"Thank you Helen. Nick, I…" Jenny began.

Nick grinned and kissed her forehead before turning to Helen.

"Thank you Helen." he said, taking her hands in his own.

"That's alright Nick. I shall remember this for future reference." Helen promised.

She then whipped out her gun and pointed it at Nick.

"Helen!" he yelped.

"Sorry Nick. I do want you to be happy, so I really don't want to kill you. So, either you tell me where the others are, or I will kill you." she promised as she took his own gun.

Nick took a step backward, as she opened the anomaly home behind her.

"Give me the opener, so I can track them, and I'll take you home. Then I'll let you run off and enjoy your lives together." Helen promised.

Nick glared.

"I thought you still loved me." he challenged.

"I do. That's why I'll just let you fade from existence rather than killing you. I do admit I was wrong to shoot you Nick. Now, give me the opener, now." she ordered.

Jenny's fist then lanced into Helen's mouth, and two teeth came flying out. Jenny looked furious, and looked like she was about to pounce on Helen. Nick seized his gun back and pointed at his wife, who was spitting blood, while Jenny kicked her onto her back.

"There's gratitude for you." Helen spat, as she edged closer to the anomaly, crawling backwards.

Jenny took the opener, glowering at Helen as she did so, and Nick moved closer to Helen, the gun getting closer to her head.

"I'll pay you back for that Jenny. We'll all see each other soon." Helen promised, and she crawled into the anomaly, which closed behind her.

Jenny exhaled furiously.

"Does she have to betray everyone she meets?" Jenny demanded.

"Apparently. That was great." Nick said to her, taking her in his arms.

"She just made me so…ugh!" she grunted in fury.

Nick laughed.

"Jenny Lewis, I love you." he said to her.

Jenny smiled at him.

"And for some reason, I love you too." she said.

Nick smiled, and did something he should have done as soon as he found out she had left her fiancé. He kissed her passionately, deeply, with no regard for the consequences. They stood there kissing for all of two minutes, before they finally broke for air.

"Well…" Jenny said nervously.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. I am Jenny Lewis. The fact that I was Claudia Brown is totally irrelevant. The fact that I died also doesn't matter." she said, throwing her usual caution to the winds.

"That sounds good to me." Nick said.

He hugged her to him and opened the anomaly.

"This could be awkward." Jenny said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Ah well. At least you can impress them with the tale of how you died and came back just to punch Helen in the gob." he said happily.

"True!" she said brightly.

Laughing, the two went through the anomaly together, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen pressed the bag of peas against her mouth. Her jaw hurt a lot. For a somewhat willowy woman, Jenny had a wicked right hook.

The present hadn't been affected by their latest escapade in the Permian era, and due to the static in the air at hospitals, she couldn't track them. However, the future still remained dominated by the future predators. All the adventure to the Permian had achieved was to make sure the predators didn't come into existence earlier than they were meant to. That meant it was still caused by Nick and Christine Johnson. She would have to stop it. Once and for all.

Her clones had been rebuilt and she now had many more predators, megopterans and cleaner clones at her disposal. She would need them to track down the team. Then she would find out how Danny retained his memories, get the Artifact, ensure Connor's survival, get back her opener, and get revenge on Jenny, Sarah and Abby. That would teach them.

"Listen to my voice. Get troops ready to move into each hospital in London. As soon as we have a location, I want you ready to move in." she ordered.

A clone nodded and vanished to do her bidding. She would have to try to find them manually. Unless she could draw them out. She grinned. That would work. Grabbing her anomaly opener, she prepared to let loose hell in London. The team would have to respond, and then she could find them.

"Excellent idea, if I do say so myself." she muttered to herself.

**Another chapter done!**

**The timeline issue has been resolved at last. Claudia Brown now doesnt exist in any timeline, and Jenny Lewis is here to stay. I know this is very confusing by the way. If you think it's bad reading it, try writing it.:P**

**I hope all of you who wanted Nick and Claudia to get together arent too disappointed and those who wanted Nick and Jenny together are happy!**

**I enjoyed showing another side of Helen rather than the lunatic we all know and love/loathe (yes shes a nasty piece of work, but I think shes a fabulous villain).**

**We return to the present next chapter, you'll be releived to know. And for those of you who are reading, I have news: I figured out three extra chapters that can go in! The firs tis up next, so stay tuned!**

**What is Helen's new plan? Will Connor truly make it? Will Helen find the team? How will Christine fit into the team now she's a part of it if she likes it or not? All will be revealed soon.**

**And for the question that's hopefully working you up, the Artifact will be addressed and the reason Helen wants Connor to live even after she shot him will be revealed soon!**

**Until next time, pelase read and review! I hope you're enoying reading this as I'm enjoying writing it! TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Stampede

The ramifications of their adventure into the Permian era had been explained thoroughly. They had been in the hospital two days now, and their tension was high while they waited for Connor to recover. A squad of Becker's soldiers had joined them and were guarding the hospital from a distance. While they passed the time, Lester was desperately trying to get the Minister to send in the army, but he was refusing, saying the threat of the future predators was too great to involve the army. Nick was trying to discover all he could from the Artifact, but with only a light pen, he wasn't getting very far. Danny was pacing relentlessly as Nick tried to figure out the Artifact, and Jenny, Sarah and Johnson were figuring out what Helen was up to at that moment. Becker was absently cleaning his gun, unhindered by any of the staff of the hospital.

Danny suddenly stopped pacing, and turned to them.

"Has it occurred to you that there could be any number of anomalies out there and as we're trapped here, we wouldn't have a clue?" he asked.

Nick looked up, a frown creasing his face.

"The noob has a point." he said.

Danny turned irritably to him.

"I am not a noob! I've been leading the team for months!" he protested.

"Not as long as I did."

Danny looked around for support, then declared:

"I was better at it than you!"

"Oh really?" Nick asked, amused.

"I got a Gigantosaurus back into the anomaly!"

"I dealt with the first future predator!"

"I can fly a helicopter!"

"I had to deal with a swarm of flesh eating dinosaurs!"

"I have a motorbike!"

"I have a superior intellect!"

"I'm better looking!"

"That's your opinion. I created the anomaly matrix."

It continued for quite some time, the claims getting more and more ludicrous as they progressed.

"I'm and astronaut!"

"I can enter new galaxies at will!"

"I'm going to become the ruler of the galaxy!"

"And I'll become the ruler of the universe!"

Danny opened his mouth to come back with another counter, but Lester got their first.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

The two of them looked at him in surprise. Abby, who had come back in during their contest, was looking mystified, Becker was laughing madly, Johnson was clutching her head as if she was in pain, Sarah was sniggering, Jenny had her head in her hands, and Lester had a tic going in his cheek, to show how mad he was.

"When did I start hiring teenagers?" he asked himself as he rested his head against the window.

"Count your blessings. I'm in love with one of them." Jenny moaned.

"You still are?" Sarah teased.

Becker recovered enough to look at Danny.

"As you were saying Danny, you may have a point." he conceded.

Danny looked triumphantly at Nick.

"So how do we find out if there's any active anomalies? And if there are any, how do we fix them, when we don't have the sealer, and we don't have many weapons to shoot whatever comes through them?" Lester asked, turning back to face them.

"Well my soldiers brought some, basic stuff, but it might help." Becker said, slightly defensively.

"You don't even have the detector." Johnson growled.

"We have the handhelds." Sarah said.

"That wont help if they're out with the immediate area." Nick warned.

Danny took the handheld.

"I might be able to jig it so it'll show up a wider range." he said hopefully.

"Try it." Jenny said, if only to stop another contest between him and Nick.

And so, Danny got to work. The time passed in silence, Nick trying to figure out how to generate the matrix to discover more and the others twiddling their thumbs.

Danny then yelled out in triumph.

"I think I've got it. When an anomaly opens, we'll only get the coordinates, but it's better than nothing." he said proudly.

Then, the thing went haywire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen looked up at the detector and saw that some of its specifications had changed, as it now had two epicentres, the ARC and somewhere in the middle of London. That must mean they had figured out a way to change the range of the handheld one they had. She cursed the static in the air of the hospitals that made the detector's point keep moving about over an area that included about five hospitals. She would deal with that later, but only if she failed to lure them out of hiding to deal with a series of anomalies.

"Well done Danny. Now, let's see what chaos I can bring into London." she grinned evilly, and vanished into an anomaly, her clones following as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening?" Nick asked.

"There's an anomaly! It's in Hyde Park!" Danny said.

They got to their feet, before he called again.

"Another one on Tower Bridge!"

"Oh wonderful. Two of them!" Johnson sniped.

"Oh." Danny said.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Jenny moaned.

"Three?" Becker asked.

"Yeah. But we have a problem." he said.

"How?" Lester asked.

"It's in Buckingham Palace." Danny said in a small voice.

Lester groaned.

"How fabulous. Not only do I have three anomalies in London, a mad woman in charge of my facility and I've been stuck inside a hospital for two days straight and to top it all off I'm going to have to explain all this to the god damn Queen!" he shouted.

"God save her." Nick said with a grin.

Lester sent him a filthy look.

"Was that meant to be funny?"

"Come on!" Danny grumbled.

"I take it you aren't coming?" Jenny asked.

Nick shook his head.

"No, I'll stay and baby-sit Abby and Connor, and try to figure more of this out. There's three anomalies, and six of you. Two to each one."

Johnson did a double take,

"What, you want me to go to one?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. We saved you. You owe us. Go with Lester." Nick growled at her.

"Right, Becker and I will take Hyde Park. Jenny, Danny, you two go to Tower Bridge. Lester, take Johnson to Buckingham Palace." Sarah said.

Lester looked awkward.

"I better not go to Buckingham Palace." he said.

"Why not?" Johnson asked in surprise.

"Well last time I met her, I had a cough and when I kissed her hand I sort of coughed up all over it…" he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Yuck." Sarah said, looking slightly sick at the thought.

"Fine. We'll go to the Palace, and you go to Tower Bridge." Jenny said.

They nodded and ran out of the door.

"Danny!" Nick called.

He stuck his head back in the door.

"Look after her alright?" Nick asked.

"You've got it guv." he said and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen smiled as she saw what came through the last anomaly, the one in the Palace. They wouldn't like that. Not one bit. She turned to the cleaner beside her.

"Listen to my voice. When the ARC team gets here, capture them, and wait for me." she said, and left the team.

It was all coming together. She had clones waiting at all three sites, ready to pounce on the ARC team members as soon as they finished with the anomaly. She would then find Danny, take her opener and ascertain if that's what kept his memories after the timeline changed, would get the location of the hospital to get Connor and the Artifact, and then kill Nick and Johnson to prevent the rise of the future predators. And that would be the end of the ARC, once and for all. And then all the secrets of the anomalies, both past and future, would be hers, and control of time would be hers too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They emerged into the car park, and Becker distributed guns to Lester, Danny and Jenny.

"Anyone notice the slight flaw in this plan?" Johnson asked irritably.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"There's only one bleeding truck and we need to be in three places at once." she said.

Sarah sighed, and took off her shoe. She then casually strolled to a Porsche 911 Turbo and stuck the heel into the window. The glass shattered, and she undid the lock and let herself in, and quickly got to work under the steering wheel. Everyone was looking at her in shock, and the alarm suddenly stopped.

"There, another car." she said cheerily.

"I should arrest you for that!" Danny exclaimed.

Sarah grinned, and Becker poked her on the shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he demanded.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." she teased.

"We still need another one." Johnson said.

"Christine, give me one of your hairpins please." Lester commanded.

She handed it over, and Lester walked to a blue Honda Jazz, and twisted the hairpin in the lock. A second later, he was in.

"Success." he said.

"And I should arrest you too!" Danny cried.

"Amazing the skills you learn when you're employed by the government." he said, and headed to the Sports Car.

Danny and Jenny got in the Honda, while Johnson reluctantly followed Lester to the Porsche.

"Good luck." Jenny called, and the three cars sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becker drove the truck into Hyde Park.

"Tell me!" he wheedled.

"Nah." she said, sticking her tongue out.

Becker grinned at the futility of the argument and came to a stop as he saw what had come through the anomaly.

"Oh that's going to be a bastard to deal with." he said, awed despite himself.

Before them, happily munching on the trees, was a herd of massive dinosaurs. There were around fifteen massive beats, the tallest being twenty five feet high with its long neck. It was a massive creature, a long neck, ending in a small head with a bump on it. Their legs were thicker than the trees they were eating, and their tail was massive, trailing for over three metres.

"What is it?" Becker asked her.

"Cant remember. Big anyway." Sarah said, awed too.

She called Cutter.

"Cutter, what do you call dinosaurs with bumps on their head?" she asked.

"Concussed?" Nick answered in confusion.

Sarah glared at the phone while Becker sniggered.

"Can you see the park?" she asked irritably.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me what these are, and how the hell we get them home!" Sarah said.

There was a moments pause.

"You beautiful…" Nick began.

"Thank you." Sarah said, beaming.

"Not you, the dinosaurs." Nick said.

Sarah looked at the phone in outrage, while Becker laughed.

"What are they?" she asked grumpily.

"They're Brachiosaurus, late Jurassic. Massive herbivores. They shouldn't be that dangerous, but if they charge, you better charge with them, or you'll be squished." he said.

"Any other problems?" Becker asked, hoisting his gun.

"Yeah. Don't get under their rear end. If they let loose, you'll be crushed." he counselled.

"Oh joy. I can imagine Lester explaining that. 'How did my daughter die?' 'Oh, she was crushed under a ton of crap'." she grumbled.

Becker sniggered, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Any nasty predators we should worry about?" Sarah asked.

Nick pondered this.

"A Torvosaurus is the only one really. But their size would make them difficult prey." he said.

"How do we get them back?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm. You'll need them to stampede into the anomaly." he mused.

"And how do we do that?"

"Startle them. Or ask them nicely." he said, then cut off.

"Useless man. You'd think if we went back in time to save him he'd be a bit more useful." she moaned.

Becker was still sniggering.

"And as for you, you can just stop giggling. You only encourage him." she complained.

Becker grinned and pulled her close.

"For what it's worth, I'd have you over a dinosaur any day." he soothed.

Sarah looked at him in pleasant surprise.

"Well thank you. I didn't expect such things from a man on duty." she said playfully.

He kissed her, then beckoned her to follow him.

"Come on, let's go to work."

The Brachiosaurus were happily munching away at the trees, and didn't stir at all as they walked past.

"They're magnificent." Sarah said as they passed one who was kindly watering the grass for the rangers.

"That's magnificent?" Becker asked, arching his eyebrow.

She shot him a look, and he grinned.

"So how do we move them?" he asked.

"Shoot their feet?" she suggested half-heartedly.

Becker fired a bullet at the nearest one, and all it did was glare at him before returning to it's meal.

"Well that worked." he said sarcastically.

They continued to stroll through the herd, arriving beside the anomaly and the massive matriarch of the herd. She paused in her munching to crane her neck down and rumble a greeting at them before going back to her dinner. The two cautiously patted her on the side and she gave a rumble of contentment.

"Well, we cant move them." he said, after experimentally nudging the old mother with his shoulder.

"Can we keep them?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Um, no. They'll be a bit hard to explain to the neighbours." he said.

There was suddenly a loud growl.

"Was that your stomach?" Sarah asked nervously.

"No. And they don't growl like that do they?" he asked, indicating the matriarch.

"Not likely."

Dreading what they would see, they turned to the anomaly. The massive rift was shimmering as another creature was about to come through. A scaly foot emerged, and it was followed by a massive dinosaur about twelve metres tall. It looked like a slimmer, more compact version of a T-Rex, and had a yellow belly and a purplish tinge to it's skin.

"Torvosaurus like Nick said?" Sarah asked in terror.

"Most likely. Run!"

They dashed into the car and started the engine.

"They aren't bothering." Sarah noted.

The Torvosaurus was prowling through the herd, and most of the dinosaurs were ignoring it in disdain. However, it saw one, then charged, it's massive teeth going straight for the beast's neck. It fasted around, and the Brachiosaurus gave an alarmed shriek. It waved it's head and the Torvosaurus was knocked off in surprise.

"Sarah…" Becker said ominously.

The herd, alerted by the cry of their wounded member, was charging.

"What are we going to do!? If they get loose they'll trample London!" she cried as the ground rocked, making Becker and her seem like nodding dogs.

"We need to get in front of them and send them back into the anomaly! Hold on!" he cried, accelerating.

The Brachiosaurus herd, all fifteen of them, were stampeding out of Hyde Park and were going to enter the city. The Torvosaurus was catching up with them, snapping at the heels of the gigantic beasts as they fled in terror.

"Why are they running? Surely they're big enough to stomp on it." Sarah said as Becker zig-zagged through the legs of two of the charging dinosaurs.

"Maybe it's because he can get to their necks. They're probably afraid as they cant see him properly if he goes under their necks, like elephants are scared of mice." Becker theorised.

As the dinosaurs went trampling down the road, crushing cars and scattering terrified people, Becker kept up with them while Sarah phoned Nick, who she could barely hear over the thudding.

"Cutter! They're charging!" she shrieked.

"I know, I can feel it. You'll have to get in front of them and stop them!"

"But how!?"

Nick pondered for a bit.

"Try trip mines. If something gets under their feet, they might charge the other way." he said.

"Trip mines?" Sarah asked in concern.

"It wont hurt them much. And it's either that or they trash London. Good luck!"

Becker stepped on the accelerator and cleared the stampeding herd, tearing up the road and deftly avoiding a bus as it came from another street. He skidded to a stop in Brook Street, and dashed out, Sarah following.

"Right, I'll plant them, you take them to the other side." he said, taking a box of them and dashing to one side.

"Terrorist! Terrorist!" an old man yelled as he saw Becker unload the mines.

Becker rolled his eyes and pointed to the oncoming dinosaurs, which were getting closer by the second.

"Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!" he cried in terror, then took some of the wires and helped Sarah plant them on the opposite side of the street from Becker.

The mines were set, and they retreated to a safe distance to watch the fireworks.

"If this doesn't work…" Sarah began.

"Don't." Becker said, and squeezed her hand.

The rampaging Brachiosaurus had left a trail of destruction in their wake, and the older ones and the younger ones were lagging behind, including a small baby. The Torvosaurus was moving in for the kill. The matriarch stampeded across the junction, and hit the trip mines, just as the Torvosaurus missed the baby by inches.

The blast sent a jet of flame up her leg. The mother of the herd reared on two legs, and turned about as intended. She slammed down and began stampeding the other way as intended. The rest of the herd took longer to stop however. Miraculously, the beats avoided Becker, Sarah and the old man as they turned about to follow their leader.

Sarah went white.

"They're behind us! We'll be crushed!" she screeched.

"RUN!" Becker cried.

They sprinted away from their position, narrowly avoiding being flattened by a tail as one turned around. The Torvosaurus saw them running towards it, and dashed towards them.

"Oh no!"

"Go under them!" Becker urged.

They ran under one's belly and the creature offered some protection as the Torvosaurus snapped away at them, it's massive teeth barely missing the pair as they kept under the belly of their Brachiosaurus. It's breath was putrid, stinking of rotting meat as the purplish dinosaur tried to clamp the two of them within it's jaws.

The herd stampeded back the other way, flattening several emergency services vehicles as they went. The Brachiosaurs were beginning to enter Hyde Park again as the massive Torvosaurus gave up on trying to get under, and moved to the side of the one Becker and Sarah were under, and tried to get to them that way.

"Split up!" Becker called and he dashed underneath another charging Brachiosaur.

The Torvosaurus was about to get Sarah when the Brachiosaur she was under entered the park, and it had to go behind the dinosaur again as it entered the park, unable to get past the line of trees. The Brachiosaurs were charging right towards the anomaly as intended. Becker's dinosaur went through, and he ran out of the way as more went through. The matriarch was performing a rear guard, mewling at her herd as they dashed into the anomaly. The last one entered the anomaly and the matriarch turned to leave.

"Look out!" Becker called for some reason unknown even to himself.

The Torvosaurus then sprang out of nowhere and bit the mother's tail. She gave a roar of fury and pain, and swung her tail. The impact knocked the Torvosaurus up into the air, where it flipped before crashing back to the ground in a heap, shaking the earth as he did so, and churning up a load of dust.

The matriarch growled at it, had a lick of her tail, then trotted over to the beast. It was still alive, groaning in pain. Becker supposed it's back had been broken in the attack. The massive dinosaur growled at him as he approached, and tried to angle it's head to bite him. Becker stood far enough back, and shot the beast right in the eye. It gave a last roar, and died as the bullet lanced into it's brain.

Becker gave a few heavy breaths. It was over. The Torvosaurus was dead, and the Brachiosaurs were back home. The matriarch arched her head down to look at him.

"Thanks. Good girl." he said, patting her snout.

She gently nudged him with her nose, and turned around to head into the anomaly as he staggered. The old mother gave a mewling of farewell and went through the anomaly.

Becker turned to look for Sarah. She wasn't there. He looked around, getting anxious. She'd been right with him until the Torvosaurus had changed tactics.

"Sarah!" he called, worried that she had been trampled or eaten.

No answer.

"SARAH!" he cried in desperation.

He turned around, intending to head up Brook Street to try to find her, even her remains if she'd had been killed. He couldn't think like that. He didn't want to admit to himself that there was a real possibility that she had been killed just as he was starting to fall for her. He was so preoccupied with finding Sarah, he didn't hear them until it was too late, and he had a gun at his back.

"Hands up." a voice said.

Becker rolled his eyes at allowing himself to be caught. That was why soldiers were trained not to become too attached to people in the battlefield. It could cost you your own life. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to make such a rudimentary mistake.

"Turn around." the voice ordered.

Becker sighed in fury and turned to see a squad of six cleaner clones.

"Damn it." he growled, still worried about Sarah.

They took his gun and kept him at gunpoint. The leader nodded to one of the others, and he raised a phone.

Becker saw what was going to happen a second before it did.

"Look behind you." he warned them.

"Shut it." the leader growled.

"Suit yourself. I did try to warn you." Becker said, uncaring.

The communication expert went back to the phone, before a massive foot came down on top of the entire team, crushing them all. The matriarch had returned, and was mewling in panic, standing on the clones as she fretted.

"Thank you." he said, patting her leg and picking up his gun, which had escaped death by being in the leader's hand, which was just protruding from beneath the matriarch's foot.

She continued to fret, and there was then another cry. Becker looked to see the baby that had so narrowly escaped death bounding towards her, with Sarah on it's back.

"Thank god." he sighed in relief as she waved.

The matriarch stopped fretting and craned down to nuzzle the baby. The baby mewed back at her as he got nuzzled. Sarah slid off the baby, and looked up at the old mother. She mewed pleasantly at the two of them, and nuzzled Sarah and Becker again. She then nudged Becker towards Sarah, giving a cry of farewell once more. She then stomped into the anomaly with the baby, the two giving out farewell cries as they left. As soon as they entered, the anomaly expanded, then shut, disappearing.

"Well that was fun." she said breathlessly, looking up at him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Becker said, annoyed.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Pulling a disappearing act! I was frantic! I thought you'd been crushed! Then I got ambushed by Helen's goons!" he exclaimed, pointing at the squashed mass.

Sarah grinned slightly.

"Sorry. But the baby was left behind, so I stayed with him until he came back here." she said.

Becker shook his head.

"You know, even though I normally want to kill the things that come through the anomaly, that lot weren't bad. Aside from the Torvosaurus." he said.

"Yeah. I still say he should have kept one." she pouted.

Becker smiled.

"Never mind that. You promise not to do that to me again?" he asked.

"Yes Captain." she said teasingly.

"Good."

He then tilted her cheek up and kissed her. A few seconds later, they broke apart.

"Well thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Becker said, smiling.

Sarah looked around.

"How are we going to explain this?" she asked, indicating the squashed clones and the dead Torvosaurus, and jerking her head in the direction of the ruined Brook Street.

"Not our job. That's up to the spooks. Look, they're coming now. Come on. Let's go." he said, taking her waist.

"I take it you're blaming the fact that you got caught by the clones on me?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Oh."

They walked away from the park as the government officials began to jump out of their vehicles, more concerned with the massive body of a dinosaur than the two of them leaving.

"Becker?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where did we park?" she asked worriedly.

Becker groaned, and headed to where the truck had most likely been flattened into scrap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen opened the anomaly to the park, allowing her to travel across the present in seconds. She had noticed from the detector that the Hyde Park anomaly had closed. That must have meant the clones had succeeded.

She arrived to find the government spooks dashing about, barking things at one another. She saw the massive, broken body of a Torvosaurus, and the crushed and splattered remains of her clones.

"Damn it!" she cursed in rage.

The ARC team had escaped this trap. However, there were two more still to go. Cursing profusely, she headed back for the anomaly to the ARC.

"I will get you eventually." she vowed as she vanished.

**One anomaly down!**

**Becker and Sarah are together, they've made a friend in a mother Brachiosaurus and Helen's plan has been foiled at this stage!**

**But as she notes, there are still two anomalies open, and two more chances with which to get even with members of the ARC team!**

**I like the Brachiosaurus, hence their appearance here, and also the appearance of Brachiomon in my last Digimon story. The Torvosaurus is a predator from that era, and most likely would have only went for smaller and infirm Brachiosaurs, but, I felt a nasty dinosaur was needed.**

**Next chapter, we get a visit to royalty, and have a nasty creature from either the past or the future, it depends if I can find what I'm looking for in the past.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did, and I will update soon! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval (or I'd bring it back!)**

Infestation

The Honda Jazz pulled up at the guard house outside Buckingham Palace. Jenny stepped out while Danny remained in the car. A member of the Queen's Guard was standing beside the Guardhouse, looking straight ahead.

"Excuse me? We need to get inside the Palace." Jenny said.

"The Palace is not open to tourists at this time mam." The guard said.

"We're not tourists, we're from the government. We need to get into the Palace." She said.

"Cant allow that mam. No one is allowed into the Palace today." He said rigidly.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Your devotion to duty is commendable Corporal. However, my colleague and I really must get into the Palace today." She said.

"I cant let that happen mam. No civilians are allowed into the Palace." He repeated.

Danny had arrived to help Jenny out.

"Look pal, we need to get in there. We know you're doing your job, but we need to do ours, and that involves getting inside the Palace." He urged.

"No. Please return to your vehicle or I will have the police escort you away from here." The guard said.

"What is your name?" Jenny demanded angrily.

"Corporal Lancton."

"Well Corporal, I suggest you start looking for a new job, as I will have the Home Secretary remove you form this job by dinner time if you dont let us in."

Lancton narrowed his eyes.

"Complain to someone in charge madam. I am not letting you through."

Jenny hissed in frustration. Any number of beasts could be running in the Palace by now.

"Look pal, if you dont let us through, there could be no way to stop the death of the Queen." Danny said.

The man looked at him in shock.

"We know of a threat to the Queen, and unless you help us, she may die on your watch, which will most likely stop you ever being employed in this country again. Now, you going to let us through or what?" Danny asked.

"A threat to Her Majesty?" Lancton demanded.

"Yes." Jenny said in exasperation.

He went into the guardhouse and called it in. He emerged a few seconds later.

"I am to escort you into the Palace to talk to our security chief. If you deviate from our course but a little I am to shoot you." He warned.

"Charming." Danny commented.

Another guard appeared from nowhere, and Lancton led the two into Buckingham Palace. He led them through the well furnished hallways to a small room, where the Captain of the Guard greeted them.

"Hello there. You're from the Home Office? Then maybe you can explain as to why there's a big, glowy thing in a room right next door to the Queen and her guests?" he asked irritably.

"Sir, civilians aren't supposed to know..." Lancton began.

"Corporal, if they can explain this, I'd be willing to let them try. Now, make sure they get all the help they need."

Lancton reluctantly led the two of them down the corridor, followed by four other guards.

"So, who's she got in there? A bit on the side?" Danny asked cheekily.

Lancton sent him a look that could have melted a glacier in the Ice Age.

"For your information, Her Majesty is entertaining the Heads of State of the G8 countries. So, if you know what is going on, we would appreciate it if you dealt with it as quickly and quietly as possible."

They entered another hallway, and heard the clamour of voices from a large room beside them.

"Hello Queenie." Danny said, and Lancton looked like he was going to have heart failure.

Jenny rolled her eyes in amusement and the lead guard took them into a room where they had an anomaly.

"Where does this room lead?" Jenny asked.

"Nowhere. As soon as it appeared, we shut the door." Lancton said.

"Um…Jenny?" Danny called.

Jenny turned to see what he was pointing at. A hole had been gnawed in the wall, leading to a tunnel.

"Oh joy. It's gone through the walls." Lancton grumbled.

"Jenny paled.

"If whatever it is gets loose in the palace, and the heads of state see it, we're going to be up the Swanee!" she panicked.

Danny pursed his lips, looked at the hole, then at Lancton.

"Where does that go?"

Lancton looked, then closed his eyes in despair.

"The dining room."

"Wonderful." Jenny growled.

There was then a scream from the dining room, and Jenny and Danny were suddenly left in the room alone.

"Aye up, it's a gang of Road-Runners." Danny said.

"Quickest response time from the emergency services ever. Come on."

They ran to the dining room to see Queen Elizabeth II of Britain, Gordon Brown, the Prime Minister of Britain, Barack Obama, the President of America, Prime Minister Stephen Harper of Canada, Prime Minister Taro Aso of Japan, Chancellor Angela Merkel of Germany, President Nicolas Sarkozy of France, Silvio Berlusconi, the Prime Minister of Italy and President Dmitry Medvedev of Russia all standing on the table. At their feet were massive, scaly cockroaches.

"Ooh, yuck." Jenny moaned, looking repulsed.

They were nearly thirty centimetres in length, and were chewing away at the wood of the table and were trying determinedly to get on top to get to the sumptuous banquet that had been laid out.

"Whoa. No wonder the Frogs overthrew old Louis if he was eating like this all day." Danny said in awe, earning an irked and terrified glance form Sarkozy.

"Danny, we need to deal with these horrid things. Don't make it worse by causing a diplomatic incident." Jenny growled, as several cockroaches turned towards them.

"Oh not good." Danny said, stepping back.

"Fire!" Lancton barked at the other guards.

The bullets hit the cockroaches, and bounced right off.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

"Onto the table!" Danny barked.

Brown helped Jenny up while Merkel helped Sarkozy hoist Danny up. Lancton got up himself, and worked with Aso and Berlusconi to get the other soldiers up.

"Thank you sir." Jenny said breathlessly as the cockroach reared and tried to bite at her, its sharp fangs clicking.

"What are they? What's going on?" Brown demanded.

"I'll explain later. Excuse me." she said, and called Nick.

"Cutter! We have big cockroaches trying toe at the G8!" she yelped.

"Good." he said cynically.

"No, Nick, not good. Can you imagine the mess if any one of them gets eaten?"

Nick sighed.

"Well what've you got?"

"Big nasty cockroaches trying to eat us. They're trying to eat the food, and bullets bounce off them."

"Past or future?" he asked.

"Past I think. They don't look much different from normal ones, just a lot bigger."

Nick pondered, while the Queen whacked an ambitious cockroach with a toasting fork that had been put inside a pork joint.

"Hmm. Might be Aphthoroblattina, Carboniferous." he said.

"Good. How do we kill the damn things?" she demanded furiously.

"Well, how many are there?"

Jenny watched Obama distractedly as he crushed one's pincers under his foot.

"Loads."

Nick cursed.

"Ees dat man going to help us?" Sarkozy asked as he took a sip of wine, watching the roaches warily.

"Yes." Jenny snapped.

"Flame them. Any flamethrowers available?"

Jenny twirled to Lancton.

"Do you have flamethrowers?" she asked.

He looked most affronted.

"We are the Queen's Regiment. We have nostalgic but functional weapons, not flamethrowers." he said snootily.

"Alright, keep your hat on. She only asked a question." Brown said.

"No." Jenny said after throwing Lancton a glare.

"You'll have to flame them with Danny's lighter then." he said.

"How will that help!? There's loads of them!"

"There'll be alcohol on the table! Use it!" he said in exasperation.

Jenny picked up a bottle of wine.

"I'm not throwing that, that's good stuff!" she protested.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how much it's worth!?" Danny asked in shock, as though someone had threatened to destroy a religious sanctuary.

"It's either that or get eaten. Sorry, got to go, someone else is phoning. Don't get eaten!"

He hung up, and Jenny glared at the phone.

"Useless man. I mean, why did we bring him back? What help has he been? None!"

"What's the plan Jenny?" Danny asked.

"We're going to have to burn them." she said weakly.

"This is sacrilege." he complained, but lifted a bottle.

Jenny turned to the Queen.

"You Highness, I'm sorry, but we need to do this." she said apologetically.

The Queen clasped a hand to her heart.

"Alright. But leave two bottles. I fear we'll be needing them." she said.

A cockroach then sprang from the opposite wall. Aso punched it as it flew and it slammed to the ground, screeching.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

The Heads of State started pouring the wine and whisky and brandy, all with long faces, over the cockroaches. A pungent smell emerged in the room a they did so.

"It must be burning them already. Good." Danny said.

Merkel poured the last of her bottle on to the ones beneath her, and immediately went for another one. She then saw Sarkozy, drinking his wine.

"Sarkozy! Pour it on dem, don't drink it!" she barked.

"Oh, alright." he said bitterly.

The group continued to pour alcohol on top of the cockroaches, as they began trying to climb up the table to get to them.

"Danny, I need your lighter." Jenny said.

He looked affronted.

"I do not own a lighter, as I do not smoke."

"You do smoke. Give me the lighter. We don't have time for this."

"I don't smoke!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do. Ah-ha, see, I win!" Danny gloated, before his mind figured out what he had said.

He gave her a crippling glare as she smiled sweetly at him, hand outstretched.

"You know, I don't know what he sees in you." he grumbled.

"Must be my wit." she said with a wink and took the lighter.

The cockroaches were starting to clamber up onto the table, so Jenny threw the lighter. It smashed on impact, and the mixture inside took light immediately. Flames surrounded them, incinerating the cockroaches as it spread.

"Let us hope that the sprinklers do not go off." the Queen said.

The flames cremated the beasts, who were emitting high pitched squeals of pain. There was a funny whistling, and their shells broke apart and their flesh splattered all over the walls. As this happened, the sprinklers started and they were drenched, and the burning cockroach bodies were put out.

"Well, I guess it worked." Danny commented.

Jenny shook her sodden hair, and frowned.

"That was too easy." she said worriedly.

"You think that was easy?" Harper asked.

"Compared to what we normally have to deal with, yes." she said.

There was then another screech, and a massive cockroach, larger than Danny, burst into the room on it's hind legs. It made terrible screeching noises and charged at them all, it's massive pincers clashing.

"I take it that's the queen." Sarkozy said, taking a step backward as it came.

"How very dare you! I am the Queen, not some overgrown bug!" the Queen yelled indignantly.

"The queen of the colony, not the queen of this paltry country!" Sarkozy snapped.

"Watch it Frenchie." Danny growled.

"President Sarkozy, restrain yourself!" Merkel shouted.

The bug shot at the Queen, it's pincers going for her throat. Danny fired several bullet's into it, cracking a sort of globe it had in it's stomach. Thousands of tiny balls fell out as she reared back and fell over.

"Why do I have a horrid feeling you shouldn't have done that?" Aso asked.

The little balls quivered and hundreds of tiny cockroaches suddenly appeared and amassed together, heading towards the table.

"Oh crap." Danny moaned.

"Don't be so ridiculous. They are only small. Stand on them." Sarkozy claimed, rolling up his trousers.

The Queen sent him a disgusted glance.

"What, stand on them? I'm not going anywhere near them with these shoes, they cost a fortune." she pouted.

"Very well. I shall do it myself." Sarkozy said arrogantly.

"President, I don't think that's a good idea!" Jenny said, throwing out a hand to stop him, but failing.

He leapt down and started trampling the littlest creatures, their shells crunching as he jumped up and down on them.

"Sarkozy!" Merkel shouted.

The queen had returned, and it's massive pincers fastened around his body. Sarkozy gave a scream as the pincer's pierced his side, blood gushing from the wound. The queen then flipped him up into her mouth, head first. Her powerful jaws clamped on his head, and then pulled the rest down, his screams vanishing as he was devoured.

"Oh bloody hell! How am I going to explain that to the French!? 'Sorry, your President wont be coming home, he's been eaten by a giant cockroach!'" Brown stormed.

The queen cockroach then gave a roar and dashed at them.

"Danny!" Jenny screeched.

Danny tried to fire his gun, but to no avail, having used up his ammo.

"Oh that's just great. now what?" he asked himself as the queen took a bite at them, narrowly missing Berlusconi.

Danny saw a joint of pork with a roasting fork in it. He snatched it up and swung it hard. The roast knocked the creature off balance and it flew over to the wall, where it scattered meat all over the burnt cockroaches and the heads of state. Danny lunged at the creature, which retreated backward, turning it's lethal pincers towards him. Danny looked at the thing's face. It's long antennae were twitching towards him, it's glassy, black eyes fixed solely on him. It's massive pincers were clacking madly as it took a bite. Danny avoided it, and danced out of the way, cracking the fork against the shell. It chattered in annoyance, and tried to bite him once again. Danny retreated from it, and it welled itself up, before spitting a lump of mucus at him, which he barely avoided. It smacked against the wall, which began to smoke.

"Nasty beastie." he said, and lunged again, driving the fork into it's already vulnerable body.

It gave a roar and backed away, clacking furiously as it struck back at him. Danny ducked and stabbed the thing in the belly again.

"Nice one Cyril!" the Queen shouted delightedly., jumping in glee as the creature reared backward.

"His name isn't Cyril." Aso said on confusion.

The beast tried once again to bite him, and Danny was pushed against the wall, trapped by it's hard body. He brought the fork around, but couldn't get it high enough up to cause the thing pain as it turned to finish him.

"Danny!" Jenny shouted in panic.

"Come on, whack it!" Berlusconi urged.

Danny slammed the fork into the queens side, and it staggered, and Danny let out a cry of triumph, as he stabbed the creature in the eye. It let out a scream of pain as it toppled over.

"Oh, bravo!" Berlusconi shouted approvingly.

"Excellently done!" Merkel said.

The queen got back to its feet and then tried to bite Danny once again. He fell back steadily, and it threw another globule of mucus at him, which he only barely avoided.

"Come on! Give it a taste of our British spunk!" Brown called encouragingly.

Jenny had difficulty suppressing a smile.

"You wouldn't have said that if you knew what it meant nowadays Prime Minister." she said.

"Good man! Finish it off!" Medvedev shouted.

The beast came at him, furiously trying to kill this thing that had caused it such pain. It reared backward, and then struck.

"Look out!" Harper cried.

Danny stuck his arm out, and the cockroach ran headlong into it, the fork piercing it's mouth and continuing on and coming out through it's brain, before breaking slightly through the shell on it's head.

Danny let go of the fork, and the dead cockroach thudded to the ground.

"Bravo!" Obama said, clapping.

"Most impressive!" the Queen said, clapping also.

"Fantastic!" Merkel said.

Jenny smiled as she slipped onto the floor. She rushed to hug Danny.

"You were brilliant. You just saved the G8." she said happily.

"Well, the G7 now." Danny said, looking unconcerned.

The dead cockroach was poked by Berlusconi.

"Are you going to explain?" he demanded.

"Let us get it back in the anomaly first, then we'll answer all your questions. Well, most of them." Jenny said.

Lancton came up to Danny.

"That was impressive Quinn." he said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Danny said.

Jenny looked around. The detritus of dead cockroaches covered the floor, as did several bodies of staff who'd been caught unawares and devoured.

"This will be a right royal pain in the arse to explain. No offence intended mam." Brown said, mopping his brow.

"Indeed it will. And none taken." the Queen said.

Lancton and his guards helped Danny hoist the dead cockroach onto their shoulders. They headed for the anomaly, the heads of state following with interest.

They got to the anomaly, and shoved the body into it.

"Amazing. What is it?" Merkel asked in awe.

"An anomaly. A sort of earthquake in time. This one leads to the Carboniferous apparently." Jenny explained.

Lancton turned.

"Right, you've solved the problem. Should they really be here now your Highness?" he asked.

The Queen sent him a shocked glance.

"Corporal, these two people have just saved us from giant cockroaches. I think we deserve an explanation and they a rather strong drink." she said.

Lancton opened his mouth to respond, when two massive green pincers cut him in two.

"Oh my!" the Queen gasped.

A large green mantis like creature buzzed out of the anomaly, it's wings buzzing.

"Run." Danny said.

They all turned and ran as the mantis thing flew at them, clicking madly. The soldiers fired at it, but the bullets bounced off the things outer skeleton, and then it cut another guard in half. The other two ran for it, catching up with the heads of state.

"Well mam?" Medvedev asked.

"This way!" the Queen said, running very well for a woman of eighty three, hoisting her white dress up.

Brown and Obama were running with her, and the others were all just behind. Berlusconi however was lagging behind.

"Hurry!" Aso urged.

The Italian ran, but it was too late. The mantis came around the corner and was on him a second later. He gave one scream as he was eaten.

"My god!" Obama exclaimed as the mantis devoured his colleague.

They ran on, the mantis catching up. Jenny went for her phone.

"Cutter! We're erring chased by a giant praying mantis!" she screeched.

"What, from the Carboniferous? I've not heard of one. Jenny, you've discovered a new species!" he said excitedly.

"I don't care if I've developed wings and an extra head! We're about to be eaten!" she cried.

"Well, I cant help you. If we don't know about it, I cant suggest anything. Stay safe!" he urged, then hung up.

"AHH! What do I see in him!?" she shrieked furiously.

"This way!" the Queen said, turning down into a small private room.

The mantis howled and followed them. They slammed the door, giving them only seconds respite.

"It's a dead end!" Medvedev screeched.

The Queen nodded, and grabbed a sword from a cushion.

"This is where you do the knightings?" Danny asked, as he stood well back from the door.

"Yes. Stay back!" she commanded, just as the door was knocked down. The mantis flew into the room, and the Queen stabbed upward.

The blade pierced the mantis' body, and it gave a screech, as it slammed into the window. The Queen was knocked down as it flew off course, and Brown rushed to help her. The mantis steadied itself, gave a furious howl and flew straight at them.

The Queen and the Prime Minister were going to be eaten if they didn't act quickly. Jenny ducked under the thing as it flew over her, took as hold of the hilt of the sword and pushed. The mantis writhed in pain and then slammed to the ground, knocking everyone off balance. It gave a last growl, and died.

Relieved gasps emitted from everyone as they took solace in the fact that they had survived.

"You did it Jenny!" Danny said, giving her a high five.

The Queen got to her feet, looking very pleased with herself.

"I helped kill it Gordon!" she said excitedly.

"You certainly did your Majesty. Well done." Brown said with a smile, clapping her shoulder.

Obama breathed heavily, and Merkel cautiously stepped out of the room.

"Ah. Our guards have finally arrived." she said grumpily.

Another group of palace guards, members of the FBI and CIA, and other such groups were all running towards them, demanding an explanation.

"Typical. All this power, all these people for our protection, and we are saved by two people off the street and the Queen herself." Brown grumbled, and they all managed giddy laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, they had all been given fresh clothes and had been debriefed. The remaining Heads of State met with Danny and Jenny in a small room away from the anomaly, which had now closed. Soldiers were standing guard outside, as were many other bodyguards.

"Well, this has been quite the day. Can we get an explanation?" Aso asked.

Jenny was about to respond, when there was a click behind them. She burled, and found six of Helen's clones standing outside, aiming their guns into the window.

"DOWN!" Danny roared as a bullet shattered the window.

They all dove for the floor in a second.

"GUARDS!" he roared.

They were already barging into the room, guns firing. The clones never stood a chance and they were cut down in a hail of bullets.

"My god!" Medvedev said in shock.

"Helen." Danny hissed.

"What on earth is going on?" Obama demanded furiously.

"I think we should tell you everything. But not here. There may be more." Jenny warned.

The Queen nodded, and led them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They wound up in the antechamber top the Queen's room. Coffee and cakes, along with a nip of brandy for all were brought in, and Jenny explained everything.

"That thing was an anomaly, a rip in time. It allows creatures from the past, and the future, to get into the present. A division of the Home Office led by Sir James Lester is charged with dealing with the problem. We've been fighting them for years, hiding their presence from the public. Those creatures that attacked us were from the Carboniferous period. Other creatures have come through too. Recently, things have been getting worse. My boyfriend's ex-wife disappeared into an anomaly nearly ten year ago. She returned with the anomalies, and has been causing trouble ever since."

"And you say she sent those soldiers?" Merkel asked.

"Yes. Helen has access to future technology, as she can open anomalies at will. She's discovered cloning technology and neural technology that allows her to subjugate future predators."

"Cloning technology? What is this, Star Wars?" Medvedev asked.

"Not quite. Helen uses the clones as her soldiers. She took over the ARC three days ago, that's the place where were based, and tried to kill Christine Johnson, and take an Artifact from the future. We fled and have been hiding out in hospitals ever since. She seeks to kills her husband and Johnson as she believes they will bring about the evolution of the future predators, incredibly dangerous creatures that will apparently wipe out humanity. She most likely sent those clones to make sure we didn't escape, and we told her where the others are."

Brown frowned.

"I am aware of this situation, but I had no idea it was so severe." he mumbled.

"You knew and you never told me?" the Queen asked.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked.

"Point taken." she admitted.

"I am also aware. We have a situation along the same lines in Russia." Medvedev said.

"And I've got the same in America." Obama said.

"There's more?" Danny asked.

"I don't see why not. Why should we have the monopoly?" Jenny asked.

"How do we stop them?" Merkel asked worriedly.

"We have someone working on that now. And we also think Helen is more involved than we thought. Once we deal with her, the threat might reduce." Jenny said.

"So, you think this Helen is the biggest problem when it comes to these anomalies?" Aso asked.

"Well she's part of it yes. We'll deal with her." Danny vowed.

"Do you need soldiers?" Brown asked.

"They wouldn't go amiss." Jenny said.

"Then you'll get them. If this woman is as dangerous as you've said, we need to stop her as soon as possible. Do you have a military man or will Danny here suffice?" Brown asked.

"We have a soldier named Captain Becker."

"Then I will get him soldiers. This threat is a new form of terrorism. Imagine if she did want power. She could open an anomaly in Downing Street, or the White House. No. We must stop her. I'll make the arrangements and have them sent to you." he said.

"Thank you Prime Minister." Jenny said with a smile.

The Queen smiled at them.

"My, you two do have very interesting lives. I appreciate that you're doing this for Britain, and in light of your efforts here, I thank you for all of Britain." she said.

"And all our countries too. You saved us all." Medvedev said.

"Thank you." Jenny said, blushing, while Danny looked uncomfortable.

Brown sighed.

"Now I have the delightful job of explaining the deaths of their heads of state to the French and the Italians." he moaned.

"We'll think of something." Aso soothed.

"I hope we do anyway." Medvedev muttered.

The Queen stood, and they all followed suit.

"I wish you the very best of luck in dealing with this. You must bring an end to this threat. Go forth, and do your best. No more than that can Britain ask of you." she said, shaking Jenny and Danny's hand.

"We'll fix it your Majesty. Promise." Danny said.

"Good. And perhaps when this crisis is over, we shall meet each other again. You, and your entire team, are hereby invited to have dinner with myself as soon as this ends." she said.

Danny was shocked, and Jenny stepped in.

"Thank you very much your Highness. We look forward to it." she said.

"Yes. And perhaps you can visit America too. I'd love to hear more, especially when this ends." Obama said, shaking their hands.

"Thank you sir."

The invitations continued, and they were eventually invited to eight lunches, one with the Queen and one with the remaining leaders of the G8.

"Good luck." The Queen called.

Brown leaned forward.

"Perhaps we should save some luck for ourselves mam. After all, we have to explain the deaths of their leaders to the French and the Italians, and explain the deaths of our soldiers."

"True." the Queen said wearily.

"Thank you for everything your Highness. All of you actually." Jenny said bowing.

"It is us who should thank you. Good luck." the Queen said, and they were escorted away from Buckingham Palace and back to their ill gotten car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny drove them back towards the hospital.

"Well, that was fun." he said.

"An experience definitely." Jenny said, smiling.

"You did well." he said as he turned a corner.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Jenny said, as she phoned Nick.

"Jenny! Thank God you're safe." he said.

"Yes I am, no thanks to you." she said grumpily.

"Well it's not my fault! Only you would get attacked by an as yet unknown species." he said.

"According to the Prime Minister, it will be frozen until you're ready to study it." she said.

"That's brilliant! As soon as we've stopped Helen, I'll get right on it."

"And you'll get full credit for it's discovery too apparently." she said.

"Great. So, how bad was it?"

"Well many of the bodyguards that were actually in the room with them at first are dead, and so is Sarkozy and Berlusconi."

"Ooh, bet they love that."

"No not really. But, the anomaly's closed, you've got a new species to discover and Helen was foiled again. Not bad for a days work." she said.

"How were they all anyway?"

"Well, Sarkozy was a bit of a pain, but he was French. The others all seemed nice enough. Oh yes, that reminds me. After all this ends, we are invited to lunch."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, Buckingham Palace, the White House, Downing Street, the Russian White House, the Reich Chancellery, and all the other ones."

"Really? Wow. Lunch with all those people." Nick said in awe.

"So have you had fun babysitting?" she asked.

"Well, I'm getting there on how to read it. I'll have it cracked soon. And apparently Connor was mumbling in his sleep, so he should be up soon. And I saw a herd of Brachiosaurus."

"What?"

"Becker and Sarah's problem. They had a stampede. Maybe it's best the PM didn't hear about that."

"Oh joy. That'll be a nightmare." she said.

"Yeah. So will the dead Torvosaurus too."

Jenny groaned.

"Oh, Lester's phoning. See you soon."

"Bye."

She shut the phone and leaned back, feeling exhausted.

"All in a days work eh?" Danny asked.

"Then I need a new job. I knew I had a good reason for leaving. Danny, we have to stop Helen. Or there'll be real trouble. Never mind all the animals coming through. I'll go nuts." she moaned.

Danny sniggered, and didn't understand that she wasn't joking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen arrived in the Palace, to see the anomaly had closed. That must mean they'd succeeded in dealing with whatever had come through. She emerged from the room, and saw two guards up ahead hoisting out her clones, who were all dead. One turned and gave a cry when he saw her. Cursing, she opened an anomaly and vanished, cursing as she did so.

Foiled again. The other team had better come through.

"Soon Nick. Soon." she growled.

**There we go!**

**Hope you liked that. Apologies to all readers if your leaders werent portrayed very well, and more apologies to France and Italy for killing off your heads of state. **

**However, back on the ranch...**

**Another anomaly down. The Carboniferous is the same era the insects in the second episode of the first series were from. The cockroaches were based on real creatures, but I couldnt find any giant mantises, so thats made up. Helen has been thwarted once more, and she only has one more anoamly to get to the team.**

**Next time: Lester and Johnson, and beasties from the future!**

**And why oh why have they cancelled Primeval!? I sent them an email explaining why they should keep it, but they just sent the report saying it's being cancelled. They cant leave it on a cliffhanger like that! Thoughts on this would be appreciated!**

**Well, thats it for now. Please read and review, and apologies again for the perhaps inaccurate portrayals. Until next time!**

**P.S Please everyone email ITV and urge them to bring back Primeval!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval (or I'd bring it back)**

Evolution

Lester pulled the car to a stop at the pavement at the bridge. They could easily see the anomaly, halfway up, on top of one of the supporting wires. With a bit of luck, it wouldn't be that difficult to explain.

"Right. Block off the bridge, find someone who works here and get a crane unless there's another feasible way to get to it." Lester ordered the soldier who had come with them.

The bridge was blocked off within an hour, and Lester frowned. The anomaly would present problems, and he would need to deal with whoever operated the crane.

"Ready guv?" the operator assigned to them asked.

"Yes. Take us up, so I can go back to playing matron." Lester drawled.

The crane ground up. Down below, cars were backing up due to the blocking off of the bridge, and Lester amusedly watched some people shake their fist at them as the crane climbed.

"What will we find?" Johnson asked apprehensively.

"God knows. Perhaps some pre-historic bunny. Or perhaps some bad tempered dinosaur. Either that, or we could have some human devouring cactus from the future, or a nice futuristic pussy cat. Lord knows what we'll find."

"What are you talking about?" the operator asked.

"You aren't paid to ask questions." Johnson snapped ruthlessly.

The crane finally came to a stop near the anomaly.

"What's that?" the operator asked.

"Be quiet. Come along Christine." Lester said, taking out his gun.

They gingerly stepped out onto the supporting platforms and cautiously edged towards the anomaly.

"Well? Any way to find out what it is?" Johnson asked.

"No. We can only hope that the sodding thing is friendly. Now, keep on your guard."

They crept along the beam, aware of the high winds that were buffeting them. Johnson was holding onto the banister for dear life, and Lester grinned at her predicament.

"James?"

"Yes Christine?"

"I hate you for making me do this."

"That's nice." he said cheerily as she stumbled forward.

They came to a stop just below the first spire.

"Why have we stopped?" the operator asked as he appeared behind them.

"Look." Johnson said, pointing.

Up ahead was a monkey-like creature. It was sitting, picking things from it's fur. It was about waist height, with red fur, massive legs and arms, and big round eyes.

"It looks like an orang-utan." Johnson stated.

"But it isn't. As such, it must be a futuristic orang-utan." Lester concluded, and called Cutter.

"Yep? What've you got?"

"A monkey from the future. How do we get it back in it's box?" he asked.

"What sort of monkey?"

"Like an orang-utan."

"Cool. Is he friendly?"

"Well I don't know do I? Shall I just walk over and invite him home for a cup of tea and a chat? We're meant to get the things home, not befriend them!"

"Alright, keep your earpiece in. Be careful. I don't the traffic buggered up because you get kicked off Tower Bridge by a bad tempered monkey."

"Charming. Keep in touch. You know how much I worry about you when I don't hear from you."

Lester rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"How did an orang-utan get up here?" the operator asked.

"Shut up." Lester growled.

"Well, what do we do? Chase it towards the anomaly?" Johnson asked.

"Yes I suppose so. Let's go."

The two of them walked up to the monkey, and it turned to face them with it's massive eyes.

"Why's he looking at us?" Johnson asked worriedly.

"Probably wondering who to attack first. On you go." Lester said evilly, giving her a slight shove.

The monkey got to it's feet, discarding a plant it had been holding and walked towards them. It edged cautiously towards them, and then extended it's hand.

"Oh James, it wants to throw me over!" Johnson shrieked, and ran behind Lester.

"Sissy." Lester hissed, and stepped forward, extending his hand.

The monkey edged a little closer, and took Lester's hand. Lester looked questioningly at Johnson, who shrugged.

"How do you do?" Lester asked, shaking it's hand, for want of anything other to do.

It cooed at him, and he smiled despite himself.

"Oh, I made a friend." he said excitedly.

"Congratulations James. You've finally found a living creature that likes you." Johnson said waspishly.

The monkey then turned and took her hand, and she shook it reluctantly.

"Oh, we're both it's friends now." she said.

"Can I be it's friend?" the operator asked.

"No. Now my little monkey friend, we need to get you home. Come along."

Johnson frowned as Lester led the monkey away.

"No. It's too easy." she said.

"What?"

"Do you really think that woman would have wanted something as nice as this to come through?" she asked.

"Point. But if something else came through, where is it?"

There was then a hiss from behind them. The monkey squeaked, leapt upwards, extending a long tongue to wrap around one cable, and swung off.

"Not good." Lester stated, taking out his gun.

"What's that?" the operator asked fearfully.

A snake then leapt out of nowhere, it's razor teeth narrowly missing Lester. The snake's jaws then clamped around the man's neck, and he was dead before he hit the floor. Lester and Johnson took a frightened step back. The snake was larger than any others they had heard of, around ten feet. It's tongue was like it was made of horn, and flickered in and out of it's mouth. It's eyes were larger than a normal snake's, and it's pupils were horizontal rather than vertical. At it's tail was a large stinger. Two fleshy flaps hung down it's back. It reared up and lanced at them, and they narrowly avoided it.

"Nasty thing." Lester concluded.

The snake hissed and leapt at them.

"Run!" Johnson cried and they dashed off, the snake hissing behind them.

They dashed along the framework, Johnson keeping an eye on the snake as Lester got out his phone.

"Cutter! We're being chased by a snake from the future!" he yelled.

"That's not good." Nick concluded.

"Oh really? You think!?"

"What does it do?"

"Well its already killed our operator, and it scared off the monkey!"

"AND IT FLIES!" Johnson shrieked.

Lester turned to see the snake spring at them, expanding its flaps as it did so, which it used to glide with. It hurtled at them, and Lester shot it in the face.

"Ha! Got you!" he said triumphantly.

"Good. You don't need me then. Go and bring it back so I can study it."

"Must I?" Lester asked as Johnson checked their guard.

"Yeah. I'll need to see it."

"Uh…James?"

Lester walked over, and she looked faintly sick.

"Well, what?" he demanded impatiently.

Johnson grabbed the man's head, and was able to fold it over itself. She then turned it all the way around, looking sick, so that it faced backwards.

"And by the looks of things the venom melts your bones." Lester said as he hung up.

"Charming." Nick said, before hanging up.

"Definitely from the future then." Johnson concluded.

"Yep. Now, where's our monkey?"

There was a hiss from behind, and Lester threw himself to the floor, just before the snake but his neck.

"How on Earth!?" he demanded, as he scrambled backwards.

"Come on!" Johnson said and they ran to the crane.

The snake slithered after them, spitting venom out of it's tail. It melted the metal girders with a fizzing sound as it missed them and landed on the walkway. As soon as they were on the crane, Johnson wrenched the lever, and it started to climb. The snake sprang and glided up at them.

"Right you, die!" Lester shouted, firing away.

The bullets hit the snake, but all it did was make it angrier as they bounced off. It landed on the crane, and they knew it was over. The snake hissed and coiled itself around the barrier of the crane's compartment.

"Shoot it!" Johnson pleaded.

Lester poured the last of his bullet's into the snake, and it writhed backwards, and the two slid out of the compartment and dropped two feet onto the girders again, and they ran to the edge of the bridge's railings. They stopped, and looked at the sheer drop, and looked around for an escape.

"Why'd you bring us down here?" he demanded.

"I thought we could get inside!"

There was a thud, and the snake hissed at them again, and began slithering towards them.

"We're finished." Lester said, and the two stood with their backs against the railings as the snake reared at them.

Just as it darted, two feet crashed into it, and the snake lost balance, crashing into the railing, before the momentum of the impact took it over the railing and sent it hurtling to the bridge far below. It slammed into the ground, where it set loose some rubble, but the thing broke into pieces, and it was at last dead.

"Thank God." Lester breathed heavily.

"We survived!" Johnson said excitedly, and hugged Lester.

Their monkey friend approached them.

"Thank you." Lester said, patting it's arm.

They had escaped the snake due to it's intervention, and Lester was, for the second time in his life, glad that some beasties that came through the anomalies were friendly.

The monkey approached them and hugged them.

"Oh I see." Lester said as it hugged him.

"It must be a gesture of friendship." Johnson said.

The monkey then stood back, and slid it's hand into it's skin.

"What!? Did the snake get it?" Johnson asked.

But the monkey then extracted a tiny baby version of itself, which cooed at them.

"Aww!" Johnson said, shattering her usual icy demeanour.

"I must admit, he is rather cute." Lester said, as the mother put it's baby back into her pouch.

The two of them walked with the monkey, and it stopped at the anomaly. It turned to them.

"Thank you once more for saving us from that snake." Lester said.

The monkey squeaked at him, and embraced him and Johnson at once. It then turned and headed through the anomaly, waving as it did so. The anomaly gave a flicker, then closed.

"Well Christine, you cant deny that it wasn't an interesting day." Lester commented.

Johnson raised her eyebrows.

"What? Being chased by a snake from the future and seeing a monkey from the same place is common place?"

Lester snorted as he clambered back into the crane.

"By their standards, that's relatively tame." he sniggered as he helped her up.

Johnson tutted.

"If you tell anyone I thought that monkey was cute, I will shoot you. I have a reputation to uphold." she sniffed.

"As do I. So we will say nothing on the matter." Lester agreed.

"Agreed."

The crane settled to a stop back at ground level, and they got out of the compartment.

"What do we tell the next of kin?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Lester said certainly, when guns clicked behind him.

"Oh bugger." he cursed, and turned to see a group of cleaner clones with their weapons drawn.

Helen then stepped out from behind a clone.

"Afternoon James." she smiled.

"Helen. I should have known you'd show up. What are you doing here?"

"Evening the score. Becker and Jenny's group both failed to die, or be caught at their locations. So I'm only left with you. Tell me where the others are, and I'll let you go." she said, pointing her gun, while one of her clones took Lester's.

"You know I cant tell you that Helen." Lester said, watching Johnson as she edged backwards.

"Oh come now James. You're surrounded by my men, your soldiers are finished, and you have no weapons. I'd rather not kill you, I happen to find you quite amusing, but I will if I must. Now please don't make me do this." she pleaded.

Johnson then turned, and wrenched the crane's controls. Helen turned to face her, and had to duck as the crane swung around. The compartment crashed into the soldiers and threw them over the edge of the bridge, and they fell into the Thames with shrieks of surprise. Helen cursed as her men fell off the bridge, and turned hr gun on Lester. Then, a high heeled shoe caught her in the stomach, and Helen doubled over. Johnson then kicked her in the chin and Helen thudded to the ground, swearing and moaning. Johnson then brought her foot down on Helen's hand, and the gun went spinning away, to be picked up by Lester. Helen swore, and kicked Johnson in the stomach, before waving at James as he aimed at her. He fired, but a second too late, as she vaulted over the edge and splashed into the river.

"My my Christine, I'm very impressed." Lester said in awe.

"Thank you. Got the bitch. That's for trying to kill me you slag!" Johnson shrieked after Helen, who was swimming towards the other side of the river.

Lester smiled.

"You know Christine, I may even begin to like you if you're that goo9d." he said, as he headed towards the dead snake to give to Cutter.

"Thank you James. I must admit, you aren't that bad yourself. But I think I'd rather just interfere with all of this rather than do it myself if its all the same to you." she said tiredly.

"I quite agree. I'd rather leave it to Cutter and Quinn to deal with. Much easier. Now, come. We'll go back to the hospital, give Cutter his snake, and then I think a large brandy is in order."

"I couldn't agree more." she said as she clambered into the car.

Lester stuck the dead snake in the back seat, clambered in and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen cursed in rage as she pulled herself out of the water. Most of her troops were now dead. She would have to go to the future in order to get more.

"Bloody ARC!" she yelled in fury.

A woman walking the promenade above her sent her a strange look, and Helen contented herself with seething. Helen looked across the Thames, furious that her final plan had failed and she was still no closer to finding the team. Until she saw Lester's car vanish down one street.

Helen contemplated this, and grinned. There was only one hospital in that direction.

"St Mary's." she grinned evilly.

Darting under the bridge, she opened an anomaly back to the ARC. She would get more troops, get to the hospital, then kill the ARC team, get the Artifact and save the future all in one swift stroke.

"You may have eluded me so far Nick. But this time, you aren't going to stop me." she grinned maliciously and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester entered the room the ARC team had made their own.

"Your snake's in the car." he informed Nick as he sat down.

"Well done. All of you." Nick said, as he fiddled with the Artifact.

"Haven't you got that sussed yet?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. Bloody typical polis, always wanting the quick solution." Nick grumbled, while Jenny sniggered.

Danny scowled, then opened his mouth to respond.

"Don't. We're too tired for another argument." Johnson growled.

Becker's phone rang, and he smiled as he answered it.

"Bingo. All our other soldiers have made it out and are awaiting orders, and the government troops are meeting up with them. As soon as we leave here, we can meet them and take back the ARC." he concluded happily.

"Excellent. So, all we need to do is get Cutter to figure out that bloody thing and get Sleeping Beauty to wake up and we're free!" Lester said jovially.

"On one front I have good news. Connor came around for a bit before, and they say as soon as the drugs wear off, he'll be able to go home." Nick said as he continued playing with the Artifact.

"Wonderful."

Nick sighed.

"Not so wonderful. Because then we have to go after Helen, and stop her before she kills anyone else."

**Well hello!**

**This chapter has finally been finished, and I'm sorry it's not that good, but I've been rather stressed recently. **

**We've met a futuristic orangutang and a futuristic snake, and have defeated them, and once again Helen has been foiled. However, she now knows where our team is hiding and is moving in! Will the team escape, will Connor recover in time and will Nick figure out the Artifact?**

**I calculate that we are roughly half way through the tale! As such, I'm away to start the next chapter right now! Answers are coming soon I promise!**

**Until next time, please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Awakening

Abby looked at the prone figure of Connor, lying there on the bed, and frowned sadly. He had apparently come around for a bit last night when she had been in the toilet, but since he hadn't moved. She took his hand.

"Connor, I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up. We beat Helen, but she'll be back, and Lester's driving everyone nuts. Please wake up." she pleaded.

He remained immobile.

"Oh Connor. Wake up! I love you!" she cried desperately.

"I…love…you…too." he groaned as he awoke.

"Connor!" she cried in ecstasy, and hugged him.

"Ow! Mind the hole!" he winced.

"Sorry. Oh I'm so glad you're awake." she said, kissing him.

"Glad to be back. What've I missed?" he asked.

Abby couldn't stop smiling as she filled him on the details.

"I leave you alone for a bit and look at the trouble you get into." Connor said, shaking his head.

"So how long were you awake last night?" she asked.

"A few minutes. Apparently, I'm getting a new nurse today." he said.

"And she'll discharge you?"

"Should do. Then we can deal with Helen."

Abby smiled as he began to get ready to get out. They were perhaps rushing things, but they wanted to be away as far as possible. As he got ready behind the screen, Abby called Sarah.

"He's awake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's brilliant news." Sarah said in relief.

"Welcome back Connor." Becker said.

"Good to have you back." Nick said happily.

"Thanks guys." they heard dimly over the phone, while Nick went to tell Johnson, Lester and Danny.

"So you're getting discharged later today?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. All they were waiting for was the drugs to wear off and now they have, so I'll be free to go once the nurse has checked me over." Connor said as he got the phone from Abby.

"Go and check who it is, so we can threaten them if they don't release him." Abby ordered as she hung up.

"Yes mam." Sarah said irritably, and Becker grinned.

Jenny came out from the toilet.

"Connor's awake." Becker told her.

"That's great. We can finally get out of here. Where are we going?" she asked as she fell into step with the other two.

"To find out which nurse Connor has to butter up to get out of here. Then we can panic about Helen." Becker said.

They arrived in the busy waiting area, and waited to be seen to by the receptionist. She was a small woman with thick glasses and red hair, and smiled at them as they approached.

"What can I do for you?"

Jenny winced.

"Improve the toilet paper for a start." she muttered.

The woman didn't hear her, and Becker rolled his eyes.

"Could you tell us who Connor Temple's nurse is? He wants to know who he has to butter up." Sarah said.

"Certainly. Ah, I'm afraid I don't know how he can butter this one up, she's new, from out of town. A nurse called Claudia Brown." she said.

The three of them jolted in shock.

"Sorry?"

"Claudia Brown?" Jenny demanded, her eyes fearful.

"Yes. What's wrong?" the woman asked.

Sarah turned to the others.

"Coincidence?" Becker asked worriedly.

"I don't believe in coincidence anymore." Sarah said.

"Of all the people who know about that, there's only us and …" Jenny tailed off.

"Oh no!" Sarah shrieked, and they dashed up the corridor.

Sarah took out her phone.

"Cutter! She's here! She's found us!" she wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor felt good to be back in clothes again, and on his feet.

"Oh, leg cramp." he moaned.

"Serves you right for getting shot." Abby said cheekily.

"You'd miss me." he told her.

"Yeah, maybe." she said as she kissed him.

"Abby!" Connor yelled suddenly, and threw her to the ground.

There was a shot, and the cleaner clone that was standing in the doorway fell to the ground before he could fire.

"She's found us!" Abby wailed.

"Oh yeah. Let's go. Welcome back Connor." Becker said as he raised his gun and entered the room.

"Thanks." Connor said, grabbing his things.

"Let's go." Becker said and they dashed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick had the Artifact in hand as he led the others from their adopted waiting room to meet Sarah and Jenny.

"Are you positive it's Helen?" Danny demanded.

"Claudia Brown is now Connor's nurse. That's too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Jenny said.

"She's here alright." Becker said as he arrived with Abby and Connor.

"Does she have clones?" Lester asked in an odd voice.

"Well I've already shot one. Why?" Becker said.

"Because they're here!" he cried, pointing.

Five clones had arrived in the lift, and opened fire with their rifles.

"Duck and cover!" Johnson ordered, and they all sprang to the ground, while the other inhabitants of the area screamed and ran around in panic.

"Now what?" Danny asked as the clones stopped shooting.

"We make a run for the stairs. We get out to the car park and run for it." Becker said.

"Connor, get in here." Nick whispered.

Connor looked at what he was pointing at, and groaned.

The clones came round the desk, and raised their guns, looking for the team. Nick then shot out at them from the side of the desk, pushing Connor in a wheelchair.

"Cutter! What happens if they shoot us!?" Connor demanded.

"You're in the right place to be fixed!"

The clones leapt out of the way, and crashed through the stairway doors. The others then followed, Becker taking down two of them as the team dashed across the hallway and into the stairwell.

"Cutter! We could have been killed! And I've had enough near death experiences recently!" Connor fumed.

"It worked didn't it?" Nick asked, put out.

"No! Look!" Johnson screamed.

The clones had returned and barged into the stairwell. Becker dropped another one and the team dashed down the stairs, the bullets ricocheting around their heads as they ran.

"This…is…no…good! I cant run in heels!" Jenny moaned.

"Neither can I! Out at the next floor!" Johnson ordered.

Lester rolled his eyes and led them into the ward.

"Heels! Why do women wear heels!? They always moan that it hurts them, they cant run in them, but they insist on wearing them!" Danny exclaimed.

"You have a point." Nick conceded.

Johnson and Jenny skidded to a stop beside a group of women.

"Who here has size four feet?" Jenny asked.

"I do. Why?" one woman asked.

"Here. Have some high heels."

"Yeah alright." the woman said, slipping off her trainers and giving them to her.

Johnson meanwhile was handing over her designer shoes for a pain of flats.

"That's better." she said.

"Johnson! Down!" Danny cried and tackled her to the floor as a group of clones arrived and opened fire at the waiting area, sending it's inhabitants to the floor in terror.

"You saved me?" Johnson asked in shock.

"Don't get used to it." Danny muttered.

More clones arrived, and Becker frowned.

"Back to the stairwell?" Lester asked.

"Yep. Keep down." he ordered.

The team dashed for the stairs, and Abby kicked down the two remaining clones standing guard at the stairwell. The team shot down the stairs, and bullets started clipping the walls and bouncing with a violent sound as they descended. Becker fired upwards and one clone gave a scream as he fell over the banister and plummeted past them.

"Where's the car park?" Connor asked.

"Next floor down!" Abby said.

They were turning the corner to enter the last flight of stairs when the doors banged open and Helen appeared, clad in a nurse's uniform, and backed up by more clones.

"Hello." she said and levelled her gun.

"Helen." Abby growled, her voice full of hatred.

"You lot are causing far more trouble than you're worth. Now, give me the Artifact and the opener, or die." she growled, aiming the gun at Nick.

"You cant stop the future Helen." Nick warned.

"Watch me." she hissed, and cocked her gun.

Becker then moved, slamming his shoulder into the team. They all staggered forward and fell on top of Helen's group, who shrieked.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled, and they leapt up and made their escape down the stairs.

"I've had enough of this. Kill them!" Helen ordered, and the clones fired.

The team narrowly avoided the bullets and shot through the ward, sending people leaping for cover. Security guards had finally mustered and were baring the way.

"We must insist that you stop!" they barked.

"No thanks. Move!" Lester yelled and they barged through the line as the clones entered the ward and fired. Two security guards fell as the team rushed through the doors.

"Into the cars! We'll split up!" Danny said as he clambered into the Honda Jazz.

"Where?" Johnson asked.

"My place. It's quite far away. We'll be safe there." Abby said, as she followed Danny.

"You're with us Connor. And you Johnson." Sarah said as they got into the Jeep.

"Well, that leaves us the Turbo. Come on!" Lester said.

They drove out, just as the clones arrived. They jumped into the fleet of ARC jeeps they had brought, and three pursued each car, while Helen leapt on to a motorbike, quickly hotwired it and drove off, taking off her uniform to reveal her jumpsuit underneath.

"Not this time." she growled, and sped after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester burled the car out of the car park, and took a sharp right at the junction. Three ARC jeeps broke off and began to follow their car, while the other ones chased after their allies.

"What do we do?" Nick demanded.

"In the back seat, there's a machine gun! Use it!"

"Eh?" Nick yelled.

Lester screeched the car around a corner and shot up the street.

"Three cars! Don't just sit there, shoot them!" Lester bellowed.

Nick grunted and extricated the machine gun from the back seat, then poked his head out of the sunroof, and cocked the gun. As the car thundered up the road, the other cars were quickly gaining on them.

"Right, take this scum!" Nick yelled, and let loose, bullets flying everywhere.

On the pavements, terrified pedestrians leapt to the ground to avoid the bullets. While Nick was trying hard not to endanger anyone, their pursuers had no such qualms, and sprayed the area with bullets from their own machine guns.

"Lester! People are getting hurt!"

"Yes I know! I cant hear a thing because you keep yelling!" he shouted back as he took them down a backstreet.

The cars had to go single file to fit down, and they trundled quickly after them, with bullets bouncing against the car's frame.

"Shoot them! We've got them where we want them!" Lester urged.

"Oh alright!"

Nick poked his head back out and fired another few rounds off, however, he only dinged the car's wing mirrors and its bonnet.

"Dammit, what do we make these things out of!?" he cursed.

"Right, get ready to fire, we're going into the street!"

Lester slammed the brakes, and then turned to shoot out of the backstreet and back onto the road, scattering several stalls as he slammed through them. Ignoring an old woman shaking her fist, Nick aimed the gun, and fired as the first jeep came out of the backstreet. He poured bullets into it, and finally scored a hit. The driver slumped in his seat, and two tyres burst. The jeep went onto the opposite two tyres, screeched along the pavement, sending sparks flying and more people diving for cover. It then slammed into the wall of Sainsbury's, and burst into flames.

"Haha! Bullseye!" Nick said delightedly.

"Two left! Hang on Cutter!"

The car trundled out of the closed street, and into another one.

"Damn congestion charges causing parking!" Lester growled.

"Um, Lester? This is a one way street!"

"So?"

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Ah. That's problematic." he commented.

"Look out!"

"Jesus, where did that come from?"

Lester slid the car to the far right to avoid the oncoming lorry, which looked more than capable of flattening the car. The car hit the kerb, and went up on two wheels, creating a terrible grating noise as it slid along the lorry. The lorry thudded as their car came off it, and Nick poked his head out from the window to see that another of their pursuers had crashed into the lorry, and was now being crushed.

"Yes! A crushing defeat for Helen!" Nick said.

"Spare me the jokes. Oh Buggeration!"

The remaining jeep had escaped from the one way street and was now gaining on them at an almighty pace.

"We're out of bullets and tricks! We're finished!" Nick called.

"Not while I have my strength we aren't! Hold on Cutter! This is going to be quick!"

Lester then put his foot down, and the Turbo blazed up the road they were on, weaving in and out of the various cars waiting at traffic lights, and narrowly avoiding a bus as they flashed up the busy street. The jeep was in hot pursuit, and was gaining.

Nick was forced back in his seat, and Lester had a manic glint in his eye as he accelerated even more, determined to lose their pursuers.

Then Nick went pale.

"Lester!"

"What?"

"Little old lady dead ahead!" he yelled in terror.

Lester swore, and slammed his foot down on the brakes. The brakes groaned in protest, but did start to slow the car down. The woman turned towards the car, saw it quickly approaching, and screamed. Lester was sweating, trying to stop it hitting her, and to his immense relief, it slid to a stop, barely twitching her skirt as it missed her.

"You stupid little…!" she cursed and started banging the car with her stick.

Lester saw the jeep gaining.

"Move lady! Or I'm going to have you arrested!" he shouted.

"Arrested? You belong in a zoo you young hoodlum!" she shrieked, beside herself.

"Cutter, move the mad old lady!"

"How dare you! I am not old! I'm only ninety one!" she screeched.

Cutter leapt out, threw her bodily over his shoulder and deposited her on the pavement. He scrambled back into the car and Lester gunned the engine, just as the jeep overtook them, and shot across the next junction.

"Ha!" Lester said smugly, then grinned maliciously as he looked down the right hand side of the junction.

"I have an idea!"

The jeep had recovered and was driving straight at them. There was suddenly a smash, and they turned to see the old lady had returned and was smashing in the back window with her stick.

"Lady, move!" Nick shouted.

"No! Young whippersnappers!" she shouted furiously, as she poked out more glass.

Nick was about to go out, opening his door so he could remove her. Lester pulled him back not a second too soon as the jeep crashed into the door, ripping it right off the car.

"Wow! Too close!" Nick said in horror.

Lester gunned the engine, and drove off, leaving the old woman choking on fumes.

"Little tykes! Oh fiddlesticks, I've dented me stick." she moaned as the jeep pursued the car.

Lester blasted the car up the clear road, grinning as the wind whistled through the car. Nick then saw what he was grinning about.

Tower Bridge.

"Oh no you cant be serious!" he protested.

"Definitely. Hold on to your hair Cutter, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" he called as they edged closer.

The jeep was a bit behind them, and bullets were blowing through the car, shattering the wing mirrors, the light and blowing holes in the leather upholstery.

"This is worse than when I played Grand Theft Auto with Connor!" Nick complained.

"Be quiet!"

"You're telling me to be quiet!? You're crazy!"

"I must be, I volunteered to get you back!" he shouted, his eyes rolling madly.

More bullets hit the car, as they got to the bridge. The few other cars there drove out of the way to save themselves severe damages as the two cars got closer to the bridge, which was starting to rise. It was going up, and Nick knew what Lester was planning.

"I'm going to die! Again!" he wailed.

"Oh do be quiet!" Lester snapped, as they slammed through the red and white barrier.

The barrier shattered the front windscreen, showering them both in glass.

"You've broke the windscreen!"

"I can see that! Here we go! Hang on!"

The car shot off the rising bridge, and the car was instantly weightless as the ground fell away from them. Lester and Nick both screamed, Lester in delight and Nick in terror, before the car nosed forward, and slammed down onto the other side of the rising bridge, trundled down it, and skidded to a stop at the bottom.

The jeep wasn't so lucky. It lacked enough momentum due to it being heavier, and as it shot off the bridge, it nosed forward, but fell short of its goal. It slammed into the other portion that was rising, crushing it beyond repair, and it then fell into the grey Thames below.

"YAHA! You little beauty! We did it Cutter!" Lester said, giving Nick a high five.

Nick was struck dumb for a bit, then cheered in ecstasy.

"Yes! We were brilliant!" he said, shaking Lester's hand jovially.

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" Lester said proudly, and he then seized Nick's head and kneaded his head.

"That we were!" Nick said, slapping Lester on the back.

Lester gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh that was good. I may have to buy one of these. Wonderful cars." he said, just as his own door fell off.

"I think I'll take the bus." Nick chuckled.

"Right. Now, where's Abby's?" Lester asked.

"The other side of the bridge."

Lester turned and gave Cutter the 'I am not amused' look. Nick laughed.

"You couldn't have told me that before we came over the bridge?"

"It never occurred to me or I would have." he said lightly.

Lester cursed, and started to drive the ailing car away, clacking as it did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becker zoomed the car out of the car park, with three cars in pursuit.

"Damn it!" he cursed as bullets bounced against the jeep.

Sarah shrieked as he overshot a red light, narrowly avoiding a truck.

"Any ideas?" Johnson demanded.

"I leave you alone for a few days and this is the mess you get into?"

Sarah sent him a waspish glare.

"If it wasn't for you being shot, we wouldn't be in the mess to start with!" she retorted.

"Play nice kiddies." Johnson said, before screaming as Becker shot along a pedestriansied walkway, sending people diving for cover.

The three jeeps came in pursuit, their inhabitants firing dozens of machine gun rounds at them as they accelerated away from them.

Becker wheeled them around the corner, then frowned in determination.

"What?" Connor asked.

Sarah saw what he was heading towards.

"Oh you cant be serious!" she protested.

"Hang on to your bun Johnson!" he cried, and revved the engine and headed straight forward.

There was a massive car carrier up ahead, and Sarah knew Becker intended to go over it. Johnson saw the street name and went white.

"Becker! Stop! It's parked in front of the subway entrance!" she screeched.

It was too late. The car shot up the ramp of the truck and shot off the edge, and then plummeted down the stairs, sending people grasping towards the walls in order to get out the way. The women were screeching, while Connor was holding for dear life, while Becker swung the car into the tube station.

"Ideas?" he asked.

Connor looked up the top of the stairs, and saw two of their pursuers crash down into the subway after them.

"Becker! We need to go!" Connor cried.

The third car however shot off the edge of the truck's ramp, and was going too fast. It flew over the entrance to the station and crashed into the wall of the building, where it crumpled up with the impact.

"Becker, you aren't considering…?" Johnson asked as he revved the engine and drove onto the railway.

The other two cars followed them, and Becker took the car up the pitch black tunnel, it's lights the only source. The two other trucks were following, and Becker looked worried.

"Becker?" Sarah asked.

"Where's the next station?"

"A fair bit away, its one of the long tracks." Johnson said, craning her neck to watch the rapidly accelerating cars get ever closer.

"Good." he said, looking satisfied.

The other two trucks were getting closer to overtaking them, and then they would be trapped.

"Becker…" Connor said warily.

Becker then stepped on it, and the car lurched forward. The two trucks came after them, and Becker smiled, seeing two lights in the distance. He looked into the rear mirror and saw another two approaching. Becker had to get this right. Ignoring the screams of Sarah and Johnson, he gripped the wheel tightly and put all his power into it. The car kept up it's speed, and he saw the tube coming closer. The cars were close behind him, and Becker then drove right into the path of the oncoming train. One car was silly enough to follow. Becker spun the car ninety degrees, and drove diagonally away. The tube came thundering down the line, and the car couldn't move quickly enough. The tube smashed into the thing, smashing it's occupants to bits and trundled on.

"Well done." Connor said as they drove behind the passing tube and allowed the other one to pass.

The other truck was catching up again as they sped up the stairs to escape from the underground.

"Let's not do that again." Sarah said, white faced.

"Agreed." Johnson muttered, looking shaken.

"Sissys." Becker said cheekily as he drove the truck along the road as fast as it would go.

Their pursuers were getting impatient, and opened up with their guns, scattering the pedestrians on either side while Becker weaved the car as much as possible to minimise the damage.

"We're going to get shot!" Johnson screeched as Becker took them up another road.

"Becker, you do know that the only thing at the end of this road is a multi-storey carpark?" Connor asked.

"Yes."

The clone's car was right behind them as Becker entered the carpark, crashing right through the barrier as he sped up the ramp to the next level. The clones were only a few seconds behind them, hot on their tail. Becker trundled the car to the next level, skilfully driving through two cars that were leaving as he climbed. The clone's car was trapped behind them, giving them a few more seconds head start.

They finally arrived at the top of the carpark.

"What now?" Connor asked.

"We deal with them." Becker said, revving the engine.

There were only a few cars up here, and they had an almost clear field. Becker took a deep breath.

The enemy car then came up the ramp, and Becker accelerated.

"What!? You're going to _ram_ them!?" Johnson screamed.

Becker didnt answer and kept going. The clones poked their heads out of their car and started firing, letting bullets bounce against the bonnet. It was too little, too late though. They crashed into the clones, and while they were jostled around, the clone's car didnt stand a chance against the impact as it had been stationary. The car rolled, it's side crushed into one flattened plate, and came to a stop, it's occupants flattened into jelly.

"We did it!" Becker cried jovially.

Sarah was looking at the crushed front of the car in amazement.

"How did we survive that?" she asked weakly.

"Simple physics. When an unstoppable force meets an immoveable object, one of them has to give. It was them." Connor said simply.

"What now?" Becker asked.

"We get to Abby's to meet the others. And Johnson tells the transport authorities why the city's going to come to a standstill." Connor said happily.

Johnson sent him a glare, and took out her phone reluctantly.

"I'd rather have the car chase again." She said wistfully as Becker drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny zoomed down the street, the three clone cars, and Helen, in pursuit. Bullets pinged against the car as he drove it down the next street.

"We have no weapons Danny!" Abby shouted.

"Well that's just ingenious! Hang on Abby!" he said, screeching the car into a u-turn.

The three tucks went past him, however Helen turned quick enough to come alongside them.

"Give it up Danny!" she shouted.

"Not a chance Helen!"

Helen took out her gun, and aimed it in the car. Danny then drove left, making her bike skid. As she struggled to regain control, the other three trucks caught up, and started to slam their car.

"This car doesn't go fast enough!" Danny protested.

"Take the car out of bottom gear!" Abby cried.

"Oh, never thought of that!" he said, and the car did shoot forward, allowing bullets to bounce across them again.

They came around the corner, and realised that they had gone in a circle, and had arrived back at Hyde Park. Danny then turned the car into the trees and bounced through them.

"I-I-I d-d-don't l-l-ike this!" Abby chattered as they emerged from the trees.

Danny sped across the manicured lawns, the three cars and motorbike in pursuit.

"Look, the Torvosaurus!" Abby said, pointing.

Danny drove towards it, the other three cars following. The government operatives determinedly trying to move the carcass leapt out of the way as Danny blazed past them, the four pursuers close behind. Danny continued on course, building up more and more speed as they accelerated.

"What are you doing!?" Abby demanded.

"Hold on!" he warned.

They were getting closer to the promenade before they got to the Serpentine River. Danny pulled on the brakes, and watched with satisfaction as their pursuers struggled to stop. Two of the trucks and Helen managed, one didn't. It kept going and flew off the promenade, before crashing with a splash in the river. Danny wasted no time and drove off, and the three enemy vehicles finally managed to pursue. Danny drove out of the park, right into the busy street. Danny drove straight across the road, and the enemy was close behind, Helen catching up.

"What does she want with me!?" he demanded.

"She wants her opener back, which she thinks you must have, and she wants to know how you survived the timeline change with your memories intact!" Abby answered as Danny took them past an office building and into a construction site.

They drove through the building site, where they were building an office block. Danny saw a large pipe and drove into it, and cursed as their pursuit followed.

"Don't they ever get tired?" he asked as he turned the corner outside the pipe. They drove through a stack of girders, scattering them everywhere. One car crashed into them with it's tyres, and it spiralled into a spin.

"Brilliant! What were the chances of that happening?" Danny asked.

The car came to a halt and Helen shot past with the other truck, while Danny shoved the truck into a hole with the car. It fell in on it's side, trapping it there. Danny then drove off, the other two close behind. Abby was looking in the mirror at Helen, and blanched.

"She's got a machine gun!"

The two of them ducked down as a hail of bullets shattered both windscreens, smashing them both up.

"Where did she get that!?" Danny asked incredulously.

"The ARC?" Abby suggested as Helen rearmed, with the truck getting ever closer.

Danny then took the car outside and down the street, the other two falling behind.

"Where are we going now?" Abby asked.

"Somewhere she hopefully wont use that gun!"

Danny then crashed into the window of Marks and Spencer's, sending people screaming for cover. He drove through the food department, totally wrecking the fruit display. Abby sniggered as a large melon hit Helen on the head. Danny crashed through the bakery display, sending several cheese scones, cookies and buns into the car.

"Ooh." Abby said excitedly, munching a cookie.

"We're being chased by Helen and a bunch of clones, and you're eating cookies!?" Danny demanded madly.

"Yeah. You're the one driving." she said as he smashed through another window and went out into the street.

"So?"

"Oh I get it. You want one. Milk, white or double?" she asked.

"Double." Danny said, satisfied.

She fed him a bit as he took them down a cobbled street. Helen and the clone truck were close behind. Danny accelerated down a set of stairs, and saw the thing he'd been looking for. Bollards.

"Bollards!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, now onto a cheese scone.

"No, look, bollards! Hold on!" he said.

Thankfully they were the metal ones. Thundering towards them, they braced for impact. They hit two of them head on, denting the front of the car, but they kept going, over the bollards. The truck wasn't as lucky, and smashed into them, coming to a stop.

"Only Helen left!" Danny said happily as their nemesis bared her teeth.

She was getting closer, and was raising her gun.

"Slow down!" Abby urged, and started shoving all the bakery products towards Danny.

"What, why?"

"Just do it!"

Danny slowed down, making the brakes screech. Abby then opened her door.

Helen swore as the door opened. She applied the brakes, but the bike didn't stop in time. She crashed into the door, taking it off it's hinges, while she flew off the bike, threw the air and landed in a pile of garbage, crashing head first into a wheelie bin.

"Ahaha! Great work Abby!" Danny said, giving her a high five.

"It was a great team effort. We did it. Now, can you take me home? Rex hasn't been fed in days." she said.

Danny laughed, and they made for Abby's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen cursed as the clone helped her out of the bin. Half an hour she'd been stuck in there, the locals afraid to do anything in case she was the villain. Bloody fools.

"Ohhhh. I really do detest the ARC team!" she snarled, and wrenched the door open on the remaining truck.

She climbed in, and as she did so, the door fell to the floor. She looked at it with disdain, and closed her eyes.

"Bugger." she said.

The clone driver got in beside her, and sniffed, then looked at her.

"Shut up." she snapped, and he turned the car round and headed for the ARC.

Helen spent the trip swearing, as in the heat, the smell got worse.

"Oh, I'm going to get them!" she vowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car lasted to Abby's front door, before the engine gave a final wheeze, and died.

"Ah well. It was a fine machine." Lester said, patting the dashboard affectionately.

Nick grinned.

"You going to get one legally?" he asked.

"I may have to." Lester mused.

Nick snorted.

"would you like me to get the door?" Nick asked.

"That would be very kind." Lester answered.

Nick got out his own door less side and walked around to Lester's which was also door less, having fallen off when Lester had to brake to avoid a red light.

"£Thank you." Lester said, climbing out.

Becker and the others then arrived in the jeep.

"Wow. Look at the mess of that." Sarah said in awe.

"Yeah, we did a good job of wrecking it." Lester said mournfully.

"How come you lot have hardly got a dent?" Nick demanded angrily.

"These things are built to last. Those things are pathetic." Becker said cockily.

Lester shot him a dirty look, and Danny and Abby pulled up.

"We have bakery products!" Abby called from beneath a pile of scones.

"Do we want to know?" Johnson asked as they got out.

"You could be owing a lot to Marks and Spencer's." Danny said sheepishly, taking a bit of a cheese twist.

Johnson held her head.

"This will be a PR nightmare."

"A PR living hell is more like it." Lester sighed.

They turned to each other and did rock paper scissors. Johnson lost.

"Haha! Now you have to explain it!" Lester gloated.

"Bollocks." Johnson cursed.

Abby opened the door, while everyone else held the bakery products.

"Um, Abby, what are we doing with all this stuff?" Connor asked.

She looked at him in shock.

"Keeping it of course! This is good stuff! I'm not letting it go to waste!" she said, and led the way in.

Jenny, her face barely visible from the pile of rolls she had in her arms, smiled at Nick, who was holding several baguettes, and the Artifact.

"Now for some answers." he promised.

**Well that was fun!**

**The observant and multiread amongst you will recognise that the car Lester was driving is nearly the same as Alice drives in New Moon, which is out in 3 months time! Yay!**

**Helen has been foiled again, and our team has escaped, despite the PR disaster its going to cause. And Marks' bakery products are also very nice if you're interested!**

**The leap over Tower Bridge was based on Midtown Madness, where you could do that. **

**As promsied, next chapter we get some answers, and the mystery behind the Artifact is revealed!**

**Until then, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Answers

While the others made themselves at home, Nick tried to think of a way to let everyone see what was in the Artifact at once, because he knew that if he could see everything at once, he would know what to do.

"You kept animals from the anomaly?" Johnson asked in surprise, as she patted Sid.

"Yeah, they got stuck here when their anomaly closed. Now they're ours." Connor said as he played the Xbox.

Jenny scratched Rex's head as he sat on her shoulder, helping her eat a cheese scone.

"Why didn't you bring them to the ARC?" Lester asked, giving Nancy a dirty look as she looked up innocently at him.

"They eat things. And they're afraid of you." Abby said as she came back in.

"What you doing?" Sarah asked Nick as he cursed at the table.

"I'm trying to work out a way to project this for everyone to see." he said.

Sarah smiled.

"You need light, and a laser to shine it through. That's how we did it in the ARC." she said.

Nick sent her a bemused glance.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, his voice strained.

"You never asked!" she said brightly.

"Well, we don't have a laser, but we do have lights." Abby said, handing him a table lamp.

"Will that work?" Nick asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Provided you can block it out so it's a smaller beam, then yes." Sarah said, as she helped Abby look for something black to cover it with.

"What's going on?" Becker asked in confusion.

"They're trying to activate the Artifact." Danny said, watching them with interest.

"And this will let us see what's in the Artifact?" Johnson asked excitedly.

"In theory." Nick conceded.

"I thought you said you need a laser." Lester pointed out as they covered the glowing lamp with a black bag, leaving a small hole where a beam of light was coming through.

"Or an LCD I assume." Jenny suggested half heartedly.

Nick turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"An LCD. Don't worry, it was stupid." she said.

"No! Jenny, you're a genius!" he said, kissing her.

She looked quite pleased with herself.

"Of course I am. How am I?" she asked.

"An LCD! We do have access to them!"

"We do?" Abby asked.

Nick turned to Connor, who was beating Danny, as Danny was standing at the tale.

"Hey! You're cheating!" he protested.

"Shouldn't have abandoned your post." he said cheekily.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Connor, I need your flashy thing!"

Connor looked at him in surprised horror, and Abby snorted in amusement.

"Not that! Don't be stupid!" Nick said angrily.

"Says he who goes into a building after an ex-wife who wants to kill him." Lester said, observing his nails.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to let that go?"

"Nope. You forced me to hire this idiot. At least you didn't do outrageous things." Lester said, indicating Danny.

"Hey! I flew a helicopter against a Giganotosaurus!" he said petulantly.

Johnson smiled.

"And I'm trying to explain the Artifact. Now, wheesht! Connor, give me the flashy green thing from your controller!" Nick demanded.

"Oh, the LCD? Why didn't you say so?" Connor asked brightly, and chucked him another controller.

"You can buy us a new one. Rex nibbled that one, so you can have it." Connor said, coming over.

A few seconds later, Nick had extracted the long, green LCD from the controller and had attached it to the glowing light.

"Now, if this works…" Nick said, and picked up the Artifact and placed it above the green crystal.

Silence reigned for a second, and there was a flash. The Artifact glowed, and an array of green lines, dotted with blue dots appeared above them.

"Yes!" Nick said delightedly.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Lester conceded, and they all looked around.

Nick handed the Artifact to Jenny, and smiled as he walked through the anomaly map.

"Every anomaly there ever was, and ever will be, in any timeline." he said impressively.

They all looked at it, until Johnson interjected, ignoring the fact that the three dinosaurs were trying to catch the floating blue dots.

"But what are anomalies?"

Nick grinned.

"Anomalies are rips in the space-time continuum, caused by massive shifts and bouts of kinetic energy coming loose all at one time. For example, if a volcano erupted somewhere underground in the Jurassic, chances are that an anomaly will open somewhere in that timeframe. Earthquakes, eruptions, tidal waves, asteroid impacts, massive explosions, big bombs, all of them create enough kinetic energy to rip open a time in the thin fabric of space-time, which is just above the natural world. It's sort of like a blanket around everything inherent in the world. So, when these incidents occur, they occur with such speed and ferocity that holes are blown in that blanket, hence creating an anomaly. The anomaly then remains open until the hole can repair itself, when the anomaly closes." he said.

They all absorbed this information, as Nick walked to the far side of the room.

"Look at this here." he said, pointing to a big, blue orb, at the far end of a circle, like a planet being drawn on an orbital plane.

"This is the first recorded anomaly. It's marked as 00/12/15/10/02/2007AD. That was the first anomaly we came across." he said, and touched the ball.

The ball glowed with his touch, and a screen appeared in front of him, showing a picture of a Gorgonopsid, a Scutosaurus and a Coelurosauravus. Below it was a report on what had happened on that day.

"There you are. Our first anomaly." he said.

They all looked at it in fascination, aside from Danny.

"I don't get it. How come there aren't that many at this end of the room, but as you get closer to the middle there's loads more?" he said, indicating a jumble o blue dots.

Nick grinned.

"Because of one tiny thing." he said smugly.

"And that tiny thing would be?" Becker queried as he opened one to see a picture of future predator and it's babies.

"Helen." Nick said simply.

"I wouldn't call her tiny." Abby said as she sat Rex on the couch after he tried his hardest to swallow a blue orb.

"Back then the only time Helen could traverse through the timeline was when she found an anomaly. As such, when that group of anomalies opened all at once, you know, when the dodos came through, she had any number of choices. She eventually worked her way to the future, and got an anomaly opener. Creating anomalies the way she does, and how we've been doing, creates more rips in the space-time continuum, opening more and more anomalies, all over the timelines. That's why they've started to become more dense after that date, because it must have been around then that Helen got into the future and got her hands on the openers, and has been going back and forth. A scientist in the future must have wanted to create the openers, and when she found them, she took them by force. Hence, lots more anomalies in recent times than there should be." Nick explained.

"So does that mean that anomalies have been happening all over time?" Sarah asked as she tried to find a specific anomaly.

"Yes. It's just that no one's noticed them before." Nick said.

"This is amazing." Jenny said.

"What's this one?" Lester asked, standing right in the centre of the room.

Nick opened the blue orb, marked --/--/--/--/--/------.

"Don't know." he said, frowning.

An anomaly suddenly welled up, and he leapt back in fright, crushing Danny's toe, who winced.

"It's an anomaly!" Abby said in shock.

"Inside the Artifact?" Connor asked incredulously.

Nick pondered this, until Becker opened another orb.

"Look at this. It's the anomaly the dinosaur came through." he said, calling up the report.

This one had a list of casualties, and a report.

"Nick…" Jenny said in a strange voice as she read it.

"I'm thinking." he said, pondering the anomaly in the centre of the room, which nothing was coming through.

"Nick, look!" she said forcefully.

Nick went over to look at the report, and his eyes widened as he read it.

_A Giganotosaurus, from the middle Cretaceous period came through the anomaly that opened today. Thank God Jenny and the others joined up with that policeman they met when they went to stop that camouflage beast from the future, according to Jenny, he saved the day. On the plus side, the G-Rex has been sent home, that damned reporter who was annoying Jenny, hiss boss and Nigel Marven were all eaten, and Connor's anomaly locker worked. Jenny and Connor reckon we'll see that policeman again. Another member for the team wouldn't go amiss, especially one who seems to want to help. I'll have to talk to Connor though, he seems a bit distracted._

_Prof. N. Cutter_

"That's not possible." Abby said.

"You were dead at that time!" Connor exclaimed.

Nick looked at the report in bewilderment, while Sarah went to one further up, where anomalies were starting to get less frequent.

The report appeared, but rather than a creature at the top, it was Helen. The date was marked 59/02/18/18/03/2030AD.

"Cutter…" she said weakly.

_An anomaly opened today, right in the ARC. But rather than a creature, it was Helen, looking just like she did the day she disappeared from the Permian era before the timeline got whacked up. She seemed shocked to see me after so many years. I haven't seen her since we stopped her killing off humanity about twenty years ago. She quickly overcame her shock though, and disappeared. I sounded the alarm, and warned them that she was back. The next thing we knew, there were four shots. I rushed through, too late to save Ben and Connor. Sarah and Abby are heartbroken, and James sent them home in shock, and he said he would help with their funerals. But, the worst part, even worse than the fact that we just lost two members of the team, is the fact that Helen now has access to an anomaly opener, as she shot Ben and Connor for theirs. And as Connor's was the original, built by his own hands, we now only have mine and Danny's left. If there's one thing I learned when I was married to her: don't let her get her hands on anything that she could use to sinister advantage (such as the egg whisk). I expect we'll see her again soon. I hope I'm wrong._

_Prof. N. Cutter_

"What the hell?" Lester demanded.

Realisation hit Nick like a freight train. He found the anomaly right next to Helen seizing the openers, marked 47/28/17/16/05/2030AD, and the report opened, and the creature was again Helen.

_Well, today I finally finished the Anomaly map. It's quite pretty actually, and I'm quite pleased. Abby lets Rex chase the article orbs around, he enjoys that. She's coming to ours for tea tonight, as it's Jenny's day off. She's making meatballs. Connor would be so jealous. I miss that kid. Sarah's starting to cope better, and is getting counselling. Turns out she saw Ben murdered, as she was on the other side of the glass when Helen took the openers. Abby's getting there. She's a tough kid. Another anomaly opened today, right in front of me. The thing that came through was worse than a T-Rex. It was Helen, stinking of blood and sweat, and looking upset, clad in her commando like outfit she'd worn in Leek's bunker all those years ago. Before I could stop her, she'd shut the one she came through, opened another and was gone. I told James, and we've agreed to keep it between ourselves. If Helen's back, we should keep her as far away from the team as possible. I dread to think what Abby and Sarah would do to her. And I'm not going to tell Jenny either. She wouldn't be too kind on my deranged ex-wife either. Ah well, there's a plate of meatballs with my name on them._

_Prof. N. Cutter_

Nick looked at the two reports.

"What is going on?" Johnson asked.

"How come you're alive?" Jenny demanded.

Nick raised his hands to stall the questions.

"And who's Ben?" Sarah demanded interestedly.

"Shh. Well, that explains a lot. An awful lot." he said.

"Glad you think so. I'm bamboozled." Danny said, to Becker's nods of agreement.

"That's because you're a dumb plod." Nick said, unable to resist.

"Speak for yourself, one who marries genocidal lunatics."

Lester chuckled despite himself.

"Shut up. Well, it looks as though this Artifact, this anomaly map, is mine. I created it, in the future, in an alternate timeline, where I didn't die! That's how I was there in that report from the G-Rex, I didn't die! Helen must have knocked something off balance by killing me."

"Yeah. Us." Jenny said irritably.

"No, in the timeline. I must have been meant to live past that day, because in the future I created this!" he explained.

"So you made this in the future?" Sarah asked.

"Yes! The second report…that was when Helen did a runner in the Permian era, into the future anomaly! She came into the future ARC, and when she did…she killed Connor and Ben to get her hands on their openers. It's after that date that the anomalies begin to become more frequent! That's the hotpsot, where it all starts to go wrong, and things like the mer and the future predators start to evolve. The Claudia/Jenny switch was just a warning that there was something else wrong with the entire timeline! The Permian anomaly opened into the future, Helen travelled through, and that's what allows the predators to evolve! It's all Helen! Helen killing Connor and Ben in the future starts the rise of the predators! And the predators that came through the anomalies were from an alternate timeline that Connor might have created when he was experimenting with the opener!" Nick said, delighted that the mystery was finally being resolved.

"Wait! Pressing question: how is Ben?" Sarah asked keenly.

Becker scuffed his shoes.

"That might be me." he said quietly.

Nick was about to continue explaining, when he turned to Becker.

"That's a point. What is your first name?" he asked interestedly.

"Good point soldier boy. What's your name?" Danny said.

Becker looked grumpy.

"Don't laugh. It's not my fault my mother was as mad as a bicycle. My name is…Benbecular."

The silence lasted for two seconds, then they all roared with laughter.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" he moaned.

Lester was slapping the table in amusement, while Danny and Connor were laughing on the floor.

Sarah straightened her face and hugged him.

"Aw, it's all right. You should hear what my aunt called her daughter."

"What?"

"Princess Tallulah Banana Hammock."

Becker sniggered.

Nick regained his composure, and went back to explaining.

"So, while I created the Artifact, Connor created the openers! It all fits together. All the trouble begins with Helen coming into the future, killing Connor and Becker, and totally throwing everything to the dogs because she started meddling with the timeline! Which means…I'm not the cause of the predators evolving! Now that we've killed the ones in the Permian the only one who can be responsible is Helen! She causes their evolution and gets mankind wiped out!"

Jenny shivered.

"Am I the only one who thinks this makes really scary sense?" she asked worriedly.

"She's right. And as she's been in the ARC for days…" Lester began.

"With an army of predators…" Danny continued.

"Oh dear." Connor said pointlessly.

"So this is where they start to evolve?" Jenny asked in horror.

"Maybe." Nick said darkly.

Becker was at the side of the room, and looking curious.

"What's this?" he asked.

It was a small arrow, another icon like the report orbs.

"Press it and see." Nick told him, eager to learn more.

He did so, and the anomaly map changed. This time the lines were yellow with green orbs this time, however there were a lot fewer on the right hand side of the room, where the future should be.

"Try that one there." He suggested, and Becker pressed the green orb.

_It's come to it at last. The future predators have found the ARC. I can hear them in the vents, coming for us. To anyone who may read this record in the past or the future, though I doubt that will happen, you must stop the evolution of the predators. The crux of the situation is the anomaly in the Permian era, where Helen first came into the future. Stop her, and earth and mankind will survive. They're here...End record._

_Dr Sarah Becker_

"Sarah Becker?" she demanded incredulously.

"Nice. You're moaning about having the same surname as your dead husband." Becker sniffed huffily.

"So, does that mean Sarah created the anomaly in this timeline, which I assume it is?" Jenny asked.

Nick opened the report on the day he died, and read it through.

"Yep, I died in this timeline. Sarah must have remade the model eventually, and then created the Artifact. But by that time it was too late, the predators had evolved and were killing everything." He said thoughtfully.

"And once again it's all Helen's fault." Danny noted.

"Correct." Johnson agreed.

Abby and Connor were at opposite ends of the room.

"What are these anomalies? They're in the other timeframe too." Connor said, pointing.

Nick looked at them curiously.

"Try them."

Abby opened it, and it's date was 00/00/00/00/00/0000~~.

"Ther'es nothing here."

An idea was coming to him, but he wouldn't say anything until he was sure.

"Yours too Connor."

His was marked 99/99/99/99/99/9999~~.

"Of course!" Nick cried in realisation.

"Hang on, he's figured something out." Danny said.

Nick looked at them all excitedly.

"They're anomalies! I cant believe I never thought of it before! It's obvious! The Big Bang would have created a rip in space-time as well, so an anomaly will be created then! And whatever happens at the end of time will also create massive kinetic energy, so there'll be another anomaly! Those two are the keys to ending the anomalies!"

"Eh? I don't follow." Lester said in confusion.

"Me neither." Johnson added.

Nick turned to them excitedly.

"Those anomalies are sort of way points, the beginning and the end. They're some sort of super anomaly, and that's what this anomaly is here for! There's a super anomaly for the past, which is Abby's one, one for the future, which is Connor's, and the one in the Artifact, this one! These are the super anomalies!"

"What does that mean though?" Sarah asked.

Nick smiled.

"It means we can stop all anomalies. This one is the waypoint when combined with all the others. If we shut the past anomaly for example, there will be no more anomalies opening from before this date, and the same for the future! We can stop them once and for all! All we need to do is go back and forward, to the beginning and end of time, shut the anomalies, and it'll be over after we close this one! Then, we can stop the evolution of the predators, as the openers will be the only way anomalies can be opened, and space-time will be repaired!" he exclaimed.

Danny leaned towards Lester.

"You have any idea what he's talking about?" he asked.

"Haven't the faintest, but he seems to know what he's talking about. I say we trust him."

"Well, if we do, what's our next move?" Becker asked.

Nick turned to him.

"Rally your troops. We need to go to the ARC and warn Helen that she's the one who'll unleash the chaos. Then, if she refuses to listen, we go and shut the anomalies, then kill the predators and stop them evolving that way." Nick said.

"And that will stop me going mad like she says?" Johnson asked.

"Possibly." Nick said as they all headed out to the truck.

"Good."

Rex, Sid and Nancy shot out of the door and clambered into the car, as they all set off to confront Helen once more.

**Well, I did promsie you answers, and there you have them!**

**I hope they make sense to you all, and email me if not! Suffice to say that to stop the anomalies opening, they have to shut all three super anomalies. This may be updated sooner than you think!**

**I am also writing on behalf of cookieemonster94. They have started a petition to try to get ITV to bring back Primeval!**

**The first site is: **

**And then the second is: **

**Until ITV decides to do so, lets hope Laila Rouass (Sarah) wins Strictly Come Dancing!**

**Until next time, please read and review, and email if you're confused! I know I was!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Ultimatum

They met up with two trucks full of troops, and the remainder of the ARC's vehicles, which some of Becker's men and the support staff had fled in. They drove towards the Arc, where they would tell Helen what she was going to do and hopefully stop her once and for all.

"You realise she wont listen to you." Jenny warned as they pulled up beside the ARC.

"I know. I'm hoping she'll see reason." Nick said as they got out.

Jenny snorted, and Becker kicked the door in the garage open. The team, all armed, walked boldly down the corridor, and shoved through the double doors into the control room. The clones all raised their weapons, and the predators and megopterans looked at them hopefully, as Helen swept out of Lester's office and regarded them all in surprise.

"Nick? Come to surrender?" she asked as she came down the ramp.

"No Helen. I'm here to talk to you."

"Really?" she asked, strolling over to them.

"What's that smell?" Connor asked, his nose wrinkling.

Helen glared at Abby.

"Ask your little Barbie doll here. My old clothes are over there, I cant work the trash dispenser." she growled bitterly.

"Ahha! It's not just me then!" Lester cried triumphantly, then looked around in embarrassment as his allies, who were giving him a questioning look, and he fell silent.

Helen rolled her eyes and looked at Nick. Both sets of soldiers were twitching nervously.

"Well, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Nick steeled himself.

"Helen listen to me. We found out how to work the Artifact. It's an anomaly map, a record of every anomaly that's existed. And we found out where the future predators started to evolve. They evolve regardless of my death, we checked. When you escaped the Permian era, you wound up in the future didn't you?" he asked, and she looked at hi in shock.

"We know. You shot Connor and Becker and stole their anomaly openers. By doing that, by taking control of the anomalies you open, you've caused more harm and good. You opening anomalies just opens more, and you're causing it. When you killed me, you totally knackered the proper timeline, the one where you stole the openers in. You doing that started everything off and unleashed the chaos! The tweak in the timeline with Jenny being Claudia was a warning that the entire timeline had changed. The future predators following you through began warping it, and things started to change, like Jenny. That's when the mer and the predators and the megopterans became able to evolve! When you got the opener and started faffing about through the timeline, everything started to change, and things went haywire! I'm not the one who starts the evolution of the future predators Helen! It's you! You cause them to evolve, you doom mankind and the earth! It's all you!"

Helen's eyes widened crazily.

"Me? No Nick. I know. I saw. It's you who causes them." she insisted.

"No Helen. You cause them, because, in your arrogance, you think you can meddle with time and there wont be any consequences! As such, you cause the evolution of the future predators!" he told her.

She took a step back, shaking her head.

"You're wrong."

Sarah however wasn't paying much attention to the exchange. She was more concerned with a pair of future predators, who were snarling loudly. There was something amiss, which she realised a second later. It couldn't bode well.

"Helen?"

Helen, who was about to snarl at Nick, looked at her furiously.

"What?" she demanded.

"What does it mean when the red lights aren't on in the predator's clamps?" she asked.

"It means they aren't working. Why?" she asked, then spun to where she was looking.

"This is it. This is where it begins. I told you!" Nick hollered.

"Don't stand there shoot them!" Helen and Johnson cried in unison.

Becker's troops and Helen's clones opened fire on the two predators. However, the sight of the death of two of their kin sent the rest of the predators into a frenzy and they leapt into battle, heading towards the danger posed to them. Meanwhile, the bugs swarmed in and started to devour the predator carcasses. Bullets thudded in the Arc, as both teams started firing at the predators. The predators tore away at some of the clones and the troopers. One leapt right at Johnson, which Danny promptly shot in the head.

"Thank you." then fired over his shoulder.

Blood went into the air, dropping the predator that had been sneaking up on him to the ground.

"Likewise" he said thankfully.

The predators were being massacred, but some soldiers had been killed as Nick and Jenny shot down the last two, and Helen shot the one that was chasing her. Lester gunned down the bugs for good measure, and then they all turned to aim at Helen and her clones.

"How many did you have, and how many are here?" Nick asked.

Helen gave him a hateful glare and counted all the dead bodies, and nodded grimly.

"They're all here. Looks like you were wrong Nick. Now…"

More clones suddenly appeared from the rooms on the floor and aimed down at them.

"Why don't you surrender, and we can stop the creation of the predators once and for all?" she asked sweetly.

Nick shook his head sadly.

"You know Helen, you really aren't as smart as I thought you were. It's a shame. If you wont stop the evolution of the predators, we'll stop the anomalies all together." he said, and raised the opener, and entered 99/99/99/99/99/9999~~. The anomaly burst into life, and he looked pityingly up at her.

"We stop the anomalies, we stop the predators. Goodbye Helen." he said, and his team went through.

Helen hissed and ran down to the anomaly, which closed.

"Quick, track it!" she barked at a cleaner clone.

He did so and showed her.

"That must be the end of time. Why didn't I think of it before? Oh no Nick. I'm not going to let you destroy the anomalies. They present too great an opportunity. Come on!" she yelled at the clones, as she entered the date into the opener.

"And here we go, the battle for time. I'm going to win Nick, I promise you that. Then your silly prophecies wont matter a bit." she spat and led her small army through after her husband.

**Hello again!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, maybe I should have put it with yesterday's one. Ah well.**

**The battle for time is now on! Who will succeed? What will the end and beginning of time look like? What will happen at the super anomaly sites?**

**All will be revealed, today if you're lucky!**

**I hope you're enjoying this, as there's only three chapters left! Primeval will soon be finito, sadly.**

**However, until then, pelase enjoy, read and review!**

**On to the ends of time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Endpoint

They emerged from the anomaly into a different world. They were surrounded by space, dazzling stars shining all about them. They had emerged onto a small rocky moon, which was slowly rotating forwards, and all around them were massive planets, gigantic in their size, passing by.

"Where are we?" Johnson asked in amazement.

"At the very end of time. This is what will happen at the end of time." Nick said in wonder.

Connor looked over the edge, and gasped.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

Down below their little moon was a massive black hole, visible only because it was devouring a whole sun at the time. It was a massive swirling whirlpool, made up only of darkness and shadow. A slight orange horizon bordered it.

"I get it. The black hole in the centre of the universe. As time goes on, it must keep expanding until it cant go any further, so it starts to consume everything. Everything that exists is sucked into the black hole, which eventually will spit it back out, beginning time all over again. This is amazing." Nick said as a fiery looking planet drifted past them overhead.

Looking around, they could see planets, stars, comets, asteroid, gases and many other things, many of which collided with one another, massive celestial bodies all bound for the massive black hole which marked the end of all things.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how are we able to breathe?" Danny asked.

"Everything's being sucked in Danny, so all the gases we need to survive will all be going in, like dust into a hoover, so there'll be enough air. And heat too for that matter." Nick said, reaching up to touch the atmosphere of a planet that was bobbing above them, a massive pale blue thing that expanded for as far as the eye could see.

"This is incredible." Sarah whispered, looking up in wonder at the planet.

"It is." Jenny agreed fervently, tracking a small ice ball that barely missed their own hunk of rock.

"Right. Pretty though this is, we're here for a reason: we need to shut this super anomaly you've been going on about. Where is it?" Lester asked.

Nick waited for an icy looking planet to bounce off the atmosphere of the other one and disappear into the hole.

"There." he said.

It was easily the biggest anomaly any of them had ever seen. The one that had opened to allow Lester's pet mammoth on to the motorway was a midget in comparison. The size of something akin to the Empire State Building, it was floating above the black hole, sucking things in that were metallic or too slow to get into the black hole.

"I wonder what would happen if you went through that one?" Abby mused.

"You'd probably wind up being stuck in between all three super anomalies." Nick theorised.

"So, if we close this anomaly, there will be no more anomalies from the future?" Lester asked curiously.

"Well as this is the end of time, then no, there wouldn't be any. However, say we go back to the present for us, in 2009, there would be no anomalies opening from after that date. It may be the smallest, but the one inside the Artifact is the key, which decides where past and future lie." Nick explained.

"No wonder Helen wants it. Let's close it up before she comes after us." Danny said.

"Too late." Helen hissed as she stepped out of an anomaly, followed by her clones.

They all turned in shock as she came out, gazing in wonder at the super anomaly.

"This is wonderful." she said breathlessly, looking at it in wonder.

"Helen." Nick acknowledged.

She gazed longingly up at the super anomaly, then turned to Nick, who was glaring at her. She then raised her gun.

"I cant let you do this Nick. I know you think shutting this anomaly will stop all the other ones opening. But I cant let you do that." she said, cocking her gun.

"Helen, it's the only way to stop the chaos! The chaos that you create I might add! I agree, we cant let those things live, but it has to be on time's terms, not yours!" he shouted at her.

"Why don't we just shoot her?" Johnson snarled, and Danny thought she might have a point.

"Nick, those anomalies are the clue to the future and the past! Think of how much we could discover, you and I! They're too important to lose Nick! I wont let you close them, not when there's so much more to discover." she said, her gaze determined.

Nick shook his head.

"No. We cant keep interfering with time just because we're curious. I'm closing the anomaly." he said, and turned to the locker.

A bullet then rang out, and Nick collapsed to the floor.

"NICK!" Jenny screamed.

Helen cocked her gun again and pointed her gun at Abby.

"Now Connor, give me the locker, or I'll shoot your bimbo." she snarled, glaring at them.

"Not again!" Abby cried, not listening and dashing to Nick's side with Jenny.

Helen advanced menacingly on them, and they all raised their guns.

"No. Don't." Danny warned as she got closer.

"The locker Connor." Helen hissed at him.

"You're vile." he spat, and started to hand it over.

A foot then lanced out and she fell to the ground, cursing and kicking up dust. Nick stood up, and looked down at her pityingly.

"That's not possible!" Helen shrieked.

Nick smiled as Jenny hugged him.

"You forgot: the anomalies are magnetic. It just sucked it straight into it. Didn't even hit me. I knew you'd come closer, so I played dead. I hope one day you realise we're doing this for your own good." he said and took the locker.

"No Nick! You cant! The anomalies are too important! We need them, so we can fix everything!" she said desperately, while hunting for her gun.

Becker sniffed at her as she went scrabbling for her weapon, which was starting to quiver as it got in range of the anomaly's pull.

"Let the future come as it will." Nick said, and fired the locker.

The beam went out and encompassed the massive anomaly. It flickered in it's bubble, and there was a bright flash, and it shrunk and disappeared, plunging them into nigh darkness.

"NO!" Helen cried, leaping to her feet and peppering the area with bullets.

The ARC team leapt to the floor, as the soldiers opened fire. Darkness surrounded them as bullets pinged around., and confused cries could be heard.

"I will find a way to reopen that anomaly Nick!" Helen vowed from further ahead.

"Surely she should like that this one is closed, it should stop the predators." Danny said, wincing as a bullet barely missed him.

"No, they're in our timeline now. We'll have to stop them another way. And she doesn't want to lose the access to the future. It's a moot point when she has the opener, but we aren't telling her that." Nick explained as he entered 00/00/00/00/00/0000~~ into the opener.

The anomaly blazed to life, and Helen's clone started firing at their location, able to see once more.

"All troops, into the anomaly!" Becker shouted, firing at the clones.

There were cries as some finally fell. Sarah and Jenny both let off some shots before running through, and Lester and Johnson opened up with machine guns, just as the light started to get brighter.

"A sun!" Connor said, looking up at the fiery ball as it rolled overhead, as he fired at Helen, who swore and shot back, barely missing.

"No time! Get through!" Danny said, shoving him in.

Helen covered her eyes as the massive sun passed overhead, nearly blinding her and her troops. By the time the sun had gone, the anomaly the ARC team had escaped into had closed.

"Damn it! After them!" she ordered, and the clones, ignoring their six fallen comrades, hoisted their weapons and ran towards where the anomaly had been.

She smiled and entered the date, and they followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran out of the anomaly, aware that Helen would be close behind. This world was entirely different from the end of time. Once again they were on an asteroid which was hurtling away from a massive supernova, blinding them all slightly.

"Bright lights! No like!" Becker complained.

Nick shielded his eyes and looked. Massive superheated chunks of rock, tinged with flame, were flying through space, away from the explosion that had not long occurred. Asteroids, comets, and minuscule specks of rock which would one day become massive planets were all hurtling away from the massive supernova. Strains of superheated gas could be seen spiralling their way across space, along with shards of rock and ice. Dust clouded away from the centre, stretching out endlessly from the centre of the universe.

"Wow. This is…beautiful." Jenny said, holding Nick's arm.

"Yeah, it is." he agreed as they stood looking at the purple and brown hues that marked the supernova which had created the universe.

"Quickly! Let's finish this before Helen arrives. If we survive this we can all come back and sight see later." Johnson said irritably.

Despite the fact that she was, as Helen claimed, an ambitious civil servant, she had truly melded with the team in the period of time they'd been together.

"Loathe though I am to admit it, Christine is correct. Let's hurry before Helen arrives for round two." Lester said, then frowned.

"What?" Danny asked, and followed his gaze.

A colossal piece of rock was spinning towards them, orange with heat, and a lot bigger than their small asteroid.

"If that knocks us off course…" Abby said worriedly.

"We've lost then haven't we? We need to hurry. We're getting further and further away from the anomaly as it is." Nick said, looking cautiously at the oncoming asteroid.

"Will it smash us into oblivion?" Connor asked nervously.

"Don't know. I don't particularly want to find out." Nick said, as he readied the locker.

"Where is the damned anomaly?" Danny asked.

Nick pointed outwards, and they all squinted to see it. It wasn't as large as the one at the end of time, but they were further away after all. It was floating in the middle of the bright light that was the epicentre of where the explosion had come from.

"The anomaly at the beginning of time." Nick said wonderingly, then fired the locker.

The beam fired into the anomaly, sealed it in a bubble and then it vanished, leaving only gas behind it.

"That's it. The anomalies are finished then?" Jenny asked.

"Should be. The only one now is the present anomaly, and that's here in the Artifact." Nick said, waving it at her.

There was a flash from behind them, and Danny tackled Nick to the ground as a bullet zoomed through where he was standing a second before. Helen cursed as she emerged from the anomaly, followed by her troops, and some newly acquired predators.

"Nick. Why did you do it?" she asked, arming her gun.

Nick shot her a dirty look as he brushed himself on and faced her.

"It had to be done Helen. The anomalies were only going to get worse, and that's because of you. With them shut, no more threats from past, future or from you going nuts and totally tearing the fabric of time." he said.

"Besides, shouldn't you be happy? It'll stop the predators evolving." Becker said, indicating her new pets.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"They're in too many timelines now, they'll evolve anyway. Especially as you brought the one who did it back to life. It's Nick who creates them. That's why, if I stop him and Johnson, the threat will end, and they wont evolve in any timeline. Closing the super anomalies changes nothing." she insisted, her eyes wavering.

"Is it me, or is she unravelling rather rapidly?" Lester asked Johnson.

"I think we are too. Have we forgotten the immense asteroid hurtling towards us?" she hissed.

Nick and Jenny glowered at Helen, who was panting slightly, and craning her neck.

"It does, as wherever this anomaly is, nothing from before or after it will open up. Which means the predators wont be able to come through except by natural selection, which is what's meant to happen." Sarah explained.

Helen shook her head.

"No. They exist because of you, the entire ARC operation. And the only things that should come through natural selection, are creatures that will not devastate the planet." she said, her eyes bulging.

"Bit late for that isn't it?" Danny asked her.

They turned to him.

"Well humans are devastating the planet every day. So, this brings us back to her wanting to kill off the human race." he said.

"Correct. If we don't evolve, the predators wont either. But first, I need to deal with you." she said, her head wobbling dangerously.

Abby looked to the side, and went pale.

"Helen!" she yelled, but it was too late.

The asteroid slammed into their one, sending their rock spiralling out of control. They all collapsed to the ground, and the asteroid rocked off, bound in another direction.

"Cutter, why don't I feel well?" Lester asked.

"We're getting further away from the centre. There's still loads of oxygen there, but we're getting further away from it. We need to get out of here!" Nick said, jumping to his feet and entering into the opener 07/29/13/26/04/2009AD.

The anomaly flared to life, and the team rushed to their feet.

"Kill them!" Helen screamed furiously.

Bullets lanced out, and the battle was on. Nick took down two of his own clones, while Becker took down three of Stephen's. Sarah crouched down with Jenny and knee-capped two cleaner clones, while Abby and Connor shot at Helen, who dove to the ground. Lester and Johnson were pumping machine gun fire into the leaping future predators, blowing some off the asteroid and sending them out to die in the coldness of space. Helen cursed.

"It's over Nick! I'll open the super anomalies again, and end the threat to the planet! And then I will control the future!" she vowed.

"You've lost it Helen." Nick said certainly, shooting a predator in the head.

"She wants to control the future now?" Abby asked, shooting a Stephen clone.

"She wants to experiment with the timelines. Or at least she did when she was working with Leek, before she went totally round the twist." Nick explained.

Sarah fell to the ground.

"Sarah!" Becker cried, kneeling down beside her.

"I feel a bit woozy." she said as he hoisted her up.

"We need to get out of here!" Becker said and sprayed bullets at the enemy,

"Go! Go!" Danny urged, and the team fell back, with a group of soldiers staying behind to hold off the advancing troops.

"Move, now!" Johnson ordered, as she and Danny went through, firing as they went.

Becker then went through with Sarah, and Abby, Connor, Lester, Nick and Jenny edged back as the soldiers went forward, firing as they did so. Then the predators leapt into the midst of them, and the soldier gave screams, which were strangely quiet.

"There's too little air! Get through now!" Nick said, sounding like a whisper when he was shouting.

They went through, and the anomaly flashed to a close.

Helen, who was lying on the ground, cursed as she entered a date into the anomaly. It was time to bring an end to this once and for all. They would be going back to the ARC. It was there she would crush them, with an army of controlled monsters. Then, she could reopen the super anomalies, ensure the predators didn't evolve and then investigate her final frontier: the future.

Her soldiers were gasping for air around her as she crawled through the anomaly, which closed behind her, leaving them on that desolate moon to die.

Now it was time to crush the ARC team once and for all. Getting to her feet, she flashed an anomaly to life, she set to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all gasping the air in heavily as they entered the Arc.

"We did it! No more anomalies!" Johnson said, kissing Danny on the cheek.

"Wonderful. Now I can retire and never have to see the Scooby gang again." Lester said brightly.

Nick got to his feet, and narrowed his eyes at where the anomaly had vanished.

"She's going to be coming after us." he said certainly.

"I know. What do we do? We wont get enough soldiers by the time she gets here." Jenny said worriedly.

Nick was stumped.

"Rex, Sid, Nancy! What are you doing here?" Abby demanded, seeing her three pets trot into the ARC.

Nick saw them, and an idea sprang to mind.

"Creatures! The creatures!" he said excitedly.

He turned to them all as the three creatures leapt into Abby's arms.

"I've got an idea." he said.

"Enlighten us. I'm sure you will anyway." Lester said.

"The creatures. Through the Artifact we can open every anomaly there's ever been, and create an army of creatures to fight Helen with." he said excitedly.

"Isn't that overkill?" Connor asked.

Nick sighed.

"Maybe, but I reckon she's going to have her own army of creatures. What creatures do we have here?" he asked urgently.

"Mickey." Lester said proudly.

They all looked at him.

"Who the devil is Manfred?" Johnson asked.

"He is my pet mammoth, who saved me from the predator. I was thinking of getting Cutter to find him a Minnie Mammoth too actually."

Connor and Danny laughed.

"Anyway…" Jenny said, glossing over this.

"We've got Sid, Nancy and Rex." Abby said half-heartedly.

"And Spyro." Sarah added.

"Spyro?" Nick asked.

"The Dracorex we found." she said.

"God help us…" Nick muttered.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Open all possible anomalies. Bring as many creatures through as possible to fight Helen. And hope they don't kill us." he said.

They all nodded.

"But how? That lunatic will be here soon!" Johnson said.

"The Artifact." Nick answered.

He positioned the Artifact over the opener.

"I hope this works." Becker said.

"Course it will. If not, we all get eaten." Nick said.

The opener then flashed through the Artifact, and hundreds of anomalies blazed into life.

"Cool." Connor said.

First was a flock of Colerosavaurs, just like Rex. They chirped at him and he flew to join them. Next came a large Scutosaurus, which brayed a greeting at them. Three Pterosaurs then flew to the rafters of the ARC, where they settled down and cawed. Next through was a group of dodos, which crowded around Johnson.

"Aww!" she cooed, unable to help herself.

"My respect for you is evaporating rapidly Christine." Lester told her.

"Says you who ahs Mickey and Minnie the mammoths." she responded tartly.

A large Pteranodon then flapped through and stood beside Becker, who patted it reluctantly. A Smilodon then plodded through, roaring, but going nowhere near them. There was a shaking of the ground, and another mammoth then entered the ARC, trumpeting it's presence.

"Oh, it's a Minnie!" Lester said delightedly as it walked over him.

Next came a Pristichampus, which started sniffing at the anomaly detector. There was then a squeaking and dozens of Diictodons came tumbling through, and Sid and Nancy ran up to them in delight. There was a honk and a herd of Emblotherium came through, around a dozen of them. Then, a group of primates came through, called Australopithecus. Then the herd of Brachiosaurs came through, the matriarch's head scraping the ceiling as she mewed at Becker and Sarah, who both clapped her sides. There was then a lot of hooting and a group of orang-utan like creatures swung through, and one walked up to Lester and Johnson and held their hands.

"Aww, it's our friend." Lester said happily.

Connor then pulled a lever, and Mickey and Spyro both joined the creature army.

"What now?" Jenny asked, as Nick pulled the Artifact away, shutting the anomalies before anything else came through.

"We wait." he said, loading up his guns.

Then, an anomaly flickered on the other side of the room. Helen stepped through, grinning maliciously.

The fight was about to begin.

**The battle for time is about to begin!**

**Helen has arrived, and we shall see her army next. Will hers or the ARC team's triumph?**

**Who will win the battle for time? Who will die?**

**Spyro is of course the little purple dragon from the video game. Connor msut have named him;)**

**And now you know why Rex and the others came to be in the ARC too. I hope you liked the visions of the beginning and end of time. I felt I didnt do them enough justice.**

**Two chapters left! The end is near!**

**P{lease review, and if all goes well this will be finished by the weekned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

War

The anomaly behind her grew larger, and a host of creatures came out. First were two Gorgonospids, growling at them. An Arthropleura then slithered through, before rising up to click it's jaws at them angrily. Beneath it hundreds of large spiders came crawling through. A flock of Hesperonis then fluttered through, screeching a challenge at them. On the ground were several parasites, pulsing largely. There was a lot of screaming, and a massive flock of Anurognathus arrived. Next of course came over twenty snarling future predators, clicking away. Next were three Deinonychus, snarling at them all. Massive worms then slugged through, staying on the floor. Next through was another Smilodon, roaring a challenge at their one. Several Mer thudded through, braying at them, and they were followed by a Mer queen. Three massive scorpions then came through, making their strange noise and baring their tails. Next was a camo beast, clawing the air at them. There was then about fifty clones coming through, their rifles raised. A Giganotosaurus gave a terrifying roar and came thudding through, roaring at them. A flock of terror birds then came through, cawing wildly. A swarm of megopterans then came buzzing through, clicking madly. Two Torvosaurus then came through, snarling. Dozens of cockroaches then came clicking through, and they were followed by a large mantis. A horrid snake like creature appeared next, hissing at the orang-utans. All the creatures, bar the clones, wore neural clamps.

"Very clever Nick. you never should have gone with miss prissy here. We're too much alike." she said, indicating Jenny with distaste.

"I'd rather be with her than you any day. And the fact we think alike is a very good reason for me to keep my distance." he growled.

Jenny smiled at him thankfully, while Helen sneered.

"So you choose her. I like how you've assembled your own army to stop me. Give me the Artifact, the opener and you and Johnson, and I'll let everyone else go free. Otherwise, I let my pets loose." she snarled, levelling her gun at him.

Nick reciprocated, pointing his gun at her.

"Does it really have to be this way Helen?" he challenged.

Helen narrowed her eyes.

"The future's too important for this Nick. I cant let you let these things evolve." she said, pointing at the predators.

"For the last time, it isn't him you cloth eared bint! It's you! It always was you! You're the raving lunatic who lets them loose into the timeline and sends everything to the dogs! You! You, Helen Cutter, the so-called saviour, are actually the villain! So, why don't you stop all this, send your beasties home, surrender, and then we can all go back to living our lives while you rot in a padded cell somewhere!" Jenny screeched, losing all control.

Helen looked at her, flabbergasted. Nick and the others turned to her in amazement.

"Glad I got that of my chest." she said happily, then aimed her gun.

Helen gave her a hateful glare.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Nick. The future's too important to lose. Once I've dealt with you, I'll open the anomalies and everything will be alright again." Helen said, tearful but certain.

Nick sighed.

"Don't make the creatures fight." he said.

Helen sniffed arrogantly.

"Why not? You brought them here." she said.

"To try to deter you. If you fight, it'll be a bloodbath." Nick warned.

Helen grinned maliciously.

"Then you have a lot more to lose than I do Nick. I'm sorry. Kill them all!" she yelled, and her creatures leapt.

The monsters sprang at the ARC team's, and the battle was on. Bullets rang out from the soldier's guns, spraying the immediate area. The Brachiosaurs gave howls and then charged into the ranks of the enemy, as did the mammoths, their long trunks slamming into clones and sending them flying. Future predators leapt out and started to rip apart the herd of Embolethriums. They gave frightened howls and charged forwards, crushing more clones and some of the predators on their backs. The Giganotosaurus gave a roar and rushed towards their ranks, but the matriarch Brachiosaurus met him head on, knocking him off balance with her head. She reared onto her hind legs and came down, crushing a couple of megopterans, before swinging her tail to take down a future predator. The Giganotosaurus recovered and sprang at her, backed up by the Torvosaurus.

"Not our dinosaur!" Sarah vowed, and she and Becker let loose with a hail of bullets from their machine guns.

The smaller dinosaurs reeled, and then charged at them., their jaws lowered. The Pteranodons swooped down, and plucked out the eyes of one. It gave a furious roar and started to jump to try and reach them, while the other went for Becker and Sarah. The baby Brachiosaurus then darted out of nowhere, slamming the dinosaur to the ground. It growled, but the baby was too quick for it, and crushed it's skull with his foot.

"Good boy." Becker congratulated as he and Sarah ripped into the gigantic worms with their guns.

A gigantic millipede, the Arthropleura came slithering towards Lester.

"That's it ugly, try your luck." he challenged.

The creature reared and darted down, and he danced out of the way, before firing several rounds into it's head. It clicked and hissed, before trying to bite him. Lester rolled to the ground, aimed upwards, and blasted away at the beasts body. It gave a whine and collapsed to the floor.

"Haha! Up yours sucker!" he said in triumph.

He turned as he heard a snarling, and whirled to see a predator about to strike. A second alter, it was gone, crushed under Mickey's foot.

"Good lad." Lester said, patting it.

Johnson gave a battle cry, and let loose with hundreds of bullets, sending megopterans to the floor, spurting blood everywhere. She then saw a group of Anurognathus swoop down at her monkey friend.

"Take this you monsters!" she yelled, losing all control and ripping into them with her machine gun.

The little dinosaurs screeched in pain as she laid into them, and a second alter they had been diced up by her bullets. The monkey gibbered at her in thanks and went to engage a Gorgonospid. .

Clones rushed at the troops, and bullets flashed between them. The mammoths were causing harm on both sides, trampling many troops from both forces. They gave a large trumpet, and charged at the scorpions, who started advancing with their tails. Minnie trumpeted and reared, crushing one before it could raise it's tail. However, the next one stabbed her with it's tail, and she fell to the ground, convulsing. Mickey gave an enraged howl and tried to flatten the creature, but some Hesperonis swooped down and started pecking away at him. He shook his head, smacking some from the air with his trunk. As he did so, the future snake slithered up to his neck and stuck it's fangs into him. He cried out in surprise before it too toppled to the ground, crushing the snake in the process.

Danny watched as the second mammoth fell. Shame. There was a growl, and the camo beast sprang at him.

"This is for my brother." Danny growled, and pumped three shots into it.

The beast went to the ground, and then jumped up at him, trying to claw out his neck. Rex then slammed into it, knocking it into the bath of their Smilodon, where it was devoured.

"Thanks pal." he said, patting the thing on the head.

It was clear that the ARC team was losing. The predators had decimated the herd of Emblotherium, both mammoths were dead, many of the orang-utans had been ripped to shreds by the clones bullets, and the Australopithecus had been killed mostly by Helen, who was watching from the office level, and shooting down at their creatures. The ARC team was spread out, and was ready to fall.

The Deinonychus charged forward and began to quickly slaughter the Diictodons.

"Sid! Nancy!" Abby cried, rushing to save them.

The father dinosaur then ripped Sid apart in his jaws.

"NO!" Abby cried in horror.

The mother then ripped apart Nancy, and Abby raised her gun to kill the three beasts.

"ABBY!" Connor yelled, running towards her.

Abby turned to see the Mer Queen come down at her, about to crush her. There was no way to escape. Then, she was knocked to the ground as Connor shoved her out of the way.

"Connor, no!" she cried.

The Mer crashed down, and dragged herself off. Connor's broken body was beneath it, his skeleton crushed beyond recognition as being human.

"You!" Abby screamed in rage, and let loose with her gun, pumping the Mer full of bullets.

The mother Mer roared in pain and then fell to the ground. Abby picked up her dead lover's gun, and rushed at a host of clones, firing as she did so.

Nick looked on as shock as Connor died to save Abby. The poor kid hadn't stood a chance against the beast. Nick gave a snarl, and then slid to the ground, letting loose with his gun. The group of parasites burst all over the place as they were blown to bits by the force from the bullets. Nick then got to his feet and took stock of the situation. Most of the Brachiosaurus herd was still fighting, though many were down, and many more were wounded. The matriarch was fighting the Giganotosaurus valiantly, despite the wounds on her neck from the remaining Torvosaurus. The Scutosaurus had engaged the Gorgonospid, joining with the orang-utan thing. A future snake then flashed out, ripping the monkey's throat apart. Johnson cried out in sorrow, and Lester riddled the snake with more bullets than it could cope with. The Pterosaurs swooped about the rafters, slamming into the Hesperonis, sending them crashing to the ground as they fought. Megopterans then ripped apart the Pterosaurs, and Nick re-entered the battle, determined to reach Helen.

Sarah blasted down one of the terror birds that had attacked them at the old camp, and gave a snarl as she ran at two more, firing at them and cutting them down with her bullets. She heard a snarl behind her, and turned to see the Smilodon. Sighing in relief, she turned her back.

"Sarah, that's her one!" Jenny shouted.

Sarah heard the snarl, and closed her eyes before it's massive claws ripped her in two.

"SARAH, NO!" Becker cried, trying furiously to get to her.

He broke free of the swarm of Anurognathus, ignoring the rips in his skin and clothes as he ran to where the Smilodon was advancing on Sarah's body. Becker let loose, peppering the creature with bullets. It gave a surprised yowl and collapsed. Becker was nearly there when one of the terror birds appeared above him. It dove forward, puncturing his chest. He gave a gasp and dropped his gun, and the bird began to feast as he died.

Nick looked on in horrified surprise. They had lost Connor, Sarah and Becker now, and they were going to lose the battle. The Giganotosaurus finally dodged too quickly for the matriarch to protect herself, and bit so deeply into her neck that the mighty creature gave a yell, and died. The gigantic dinosaur then leapt forwards, to where Lester was decimating the worms that were surrounding him.

"Got you!" he said joyfully, unaware of the death of his comrades.

His clothes were ripped and he was a mess, but he would outlast these monsters.

"LESTER!"

Lester turned to Cutter's call, and found himself staring at the foot of the Giganotosaurus. It darted down to swallow him whole, and Lester grinned. He dropped the pin from the grenade and allowed oblivion to come.

The massive dinosaur consumed Lester.

"My god." Jenny said meekly.

There was an explosion and the dinosaur's head was blown apart and it's decapitated corpse fell to the floor, smoking. Lester was gone.

"No…" Jenny murmured, then seized her gun.

"I've had enough." she snarled and ran forwards, ripping into Helen's creatures and remaining clones, before turning to deliver hundreds of blows to the last scorpion, which dropped down. Jenny discarded her spent weapon and seized another, before dropping two more clones and rushing to join Nick and Danny, who were back to back.

Helen watched the battle, shooting only at Rex and his fellow species as they swooped down.

"Go away!" she hissed, and finally scored a direct hit on Rex.

The bullet ripped through his chest, and he fell from the air to smash into the ground below. Helen sneered as the other lizards flew off, and Helen looked out. The ARC creatures had taken severe losses, and she still had at least half of her predators, which were currently finishing off the Scutosaurus, which was standing triumphantly over the Gorgonospid. She heard a click from behind her, and turned to see Abby.

"You got them all killed." Abby said, seething with rage.

Helen smiled.

"If you'd done what I wanted, we wouldn't be here Abby. Put the gun down." she said.

"No. I'm going to slaughter you, like the others were slaughtered."

Helen flicked her knife from her belt, and lunged. Abby wasn't expecting it, and the blade stuck in her neck. Abby looked at Helen in shocked horror as she felt her own blood sweep down her neck. Abby's eyes then rolled back and she fell over the banister to crash down below. Helen hissed. It wasn't the first time she'd harmed an ARC member. And it got easier as she went on.

Johnson looked around in sorrow. Most of the creatures they had assembled had been killed, along with Abby, Connor, Sarah, Becker and Lester. Johnson realised too late that the entire team had become her friends. And now she didn't have them. Up ahead, Danny, Jenny and Nick were firing away, joined by the few remaining soldiers as they tried to delay the inevitable, as the predators ripped apart another one of their creatures.

"How did I ever want to control the future?" she asked herself.

She was spared an answer as a group of predators dropped down from above and stalked silently towards the others. Johnson took a deep breath, and charged, blasting as she did so. The predators turned to her, and as she killed many, many more sprang at her. They grabbed her and she didn't evens cream as they ripped her apart.

"Johnson…" Danny said mournfully, watching her fate.

The cries of death continued as the three were pushed to the ramp leading up to Helen, and more of their creatures were killed as they ran out of time. As the last Brachiosaurus fell, silence reigned, and Nick realised they were the last ones left.

In the silence they heard footsteps, and turned to see Helen, who didn't even bother to raise her gun.

"Nick…" she said.

"What now Helen? You've killed everyone. What next?" he asked her, his voice wavering.

She looked at him pityingly.

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked.

Nick glared at her, as did Danny and Jenny, while Nick slipped the opener out of his belt and let Danny take it.

"If you ask me, there's still a way to stop the predators evolving. Who knows how many have run off during the battle? Humanity could be dying right now, and you begun with my friends." he snarled.

Helen shook her head.

"It was all you Nick. I told you to stand down." she said sadly.

Danny made a noise of victory.

"Sorry Helen. You know I cant do that. And you also know I cant admit defeat." he said.

An anomaly flared to life, and Helen shrieked.

"NO!"

"We're going to stop the predators, and you, once and for all!" Nick vowed.

"And make everything right again." Jenny snarled.

"Which translates as up yours!" Danny roared.

The three then stepped into the anomaly, and it flickered shut.

"Damn them!" Helen cursed.

She had to find her opener, somewhere around here, a sit had fallen out when the fight started. Nick was going to go back, allow his friends to live, and this time do something that would mean she lost the battle. Then, he would rule the future.

She couldn't allow that. She'd been nice so far. Now it was time to be nasty, and just kill them all at once.

"No Nick. Not now." she said, and started hunting madly for her opener.

**Helen has won the battle for time. Or has she?**

**Nick and the others are going back in time. To do what? Start the battle all over again? Ensure victory through some other means? Will their lost friends return?**

**I felt it was appropriate for all of them to die in the battle, especially the way they did. It had to be nasty and horrible for the big battle.**

**What will happen next? Will our dead heroes live another day? Who will die in the final battle for time? And ultimately, who will control time at the end?**

**Nick or Helen?**

**Time will tell! All being well this will be finished tomorrow! Until then, PLEASE read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval**

Anomaly

The three ran out of the anomaly, returning to the scene just before Helen's anomaly opened.

"That was horrible." Jenny said, as their past selves flashed to join them.

Lester and the others turned to them looking ashen.

"I take it by the fact that only you three returned, things don't go that well." he said dryly.

"No they don't. All of you die. But we can stop it, change it." Nick said.

He dashed forward to where Helen's anomaly would appear.

"It's the predators. We need to kill all of them first. If we do that, they cant decimate the rest of our creatures." he explained.

"So we need to hit the predators?" Becker asked.

"Yes. If not, you all die, and what's more, the predators will escape and destroy humanity. This is it, this is where they get loose. You lot are the first deaths they cause. If we stop them as they arrive, they cant evolve, and no evolution, no predators." Nick said.

They all nodded and readied their weapons.

"So…we all die?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Yep. It isn't pretty." Danny admitted.

"Connor, you get squashed by a Mer to save Abby, so stay away from them." Jenny warned.

Abby looked at Connor.

"You die to save me? How romantic." she sighed, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, stay away from both Smilodons, or you get ripped apart." Nick cautioned.

"Stay away from the tigers. Got it." Sarah said.

"Lester, while you do kill it in the process, you get eaten by the Giganotosaurus." Danny added.

Lester looked pleased with himself.

"Befits a man of my stature killing the biggest dinosaur she has as I go." he said musingly.

"Becker, you get killed by those nasty bird things." Danny said, and Becker winced.

"And Johnson, you get ripped up by predators." Jenny told her.

Johnson paled at the thought.

"What about me?" Abby asked, taking her eyes off Connor.

"You get killed by the worst creature imaginable. Helen." Nick warned as the anomaly flared to life.

"Good luck everyone. Survive." Nick urged, and they readied their weapons.

There was a flare from the other side of the room, and the real Helen stepped through, just as her past self did. Her past self vanished as she stepped through, and Helen cursed.

"No! Kill them!" Helen yelled, as she started firing.

"Get them!" Lester ordered, and bullets thundered out from their guns, catching many of the snarling predators in the head.

The predators clicked and fell to the floor, while Helen screamed orders at her advancing creature army. She dashed forward to join them, and Jenny started trying to shoot her, but Helen was too fast and darted among the clones to escape her competition's wrath.

"Take it to them!" Becker yelled as he blasted apart the head of another predator, and the creatures, ARC team and soldiers all surged forward, bullets and claws flying as they smashed into Helen's army.

"Take down those last predators!" Danny yelled, shooting one of the worms that were slithering forwards.

Johnson then rushed at the five remaining predators, screaming a battle cry and letting loose with her machine gun. The creatures couldn't save themselves quickly enough, and she cut them down.

"Johnson, you're amazing!" Danny cried happily as she kicked the head of her dead opponent.

"You've just saved the future." Nick said kindly, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Johnson said, giving Jenny a high five before the two of them entered the throng of clones.

The battle raged around them. Without the predators to harm them, the Embolethriums roared and charged forward, their massive weight and strength adding a great amount to the ARC offensive. The matriarch Brachiosaurus gave an enraged cry and charged onwards, slamming her head into the Giganotosaurus' belly, sending it staggering. She then swung her tail around and knocked the massive beast of it's feet. It slammed to the ground, roaring in fury as she crushed it's head, and roared no more.

"Score for our side!" Connor cried, shooting down one of the Mer from a safe distance.

Without the predators, one of the largest killers in Helen's army was incredibly lacking. Her army was clearly suffering due to their defeat.

"You haven't won Nick!" she cried, shooting at him.

Nick jumped out of the way and fired back, skimming her shoulder.

"Yes we have! Once we finish your things it'll be over!" he warned, wincing as a bullet sizzled his hair.

"Dream on! The predators will still evolve!" she yelled, barely missing him.

Nick snarled and dove to the ground as she pumped off another couple of bullets.

Lester saw the three Deinonychus come towards him menacingly.

"Right. I obviously cant kill the big beastie, so you three bums will have to do. AHH!"

Bullets sang out, and the creatures retreated in shock. However, while some had hit, it only made them angrier, so he stopped firing. They ran towards him, and Lester started firing again, taking one down, and it slid to a halt at his feet. The other two leapt forwards, cutting him with their claws. Lester fell, and they turned snarling at him, preparing for the kill. He grabbed his gun and poured more rounds into one raptor, which keeled over. The other backed off slightly, and Lester rolled to his feet and brought that one down too.

The two Smilodons were locked in combat, and the ARC one was losing. Helen's one ripped apart their's face, and it staggered back, bleeding heavily, roaring in pain. Sarah raised her gun and blasted Helen's in the eye, dropping it to the ground. The Smilodon mewed a thanks at her and retreated for a bit, while Sarah went after more clones.

The Torvosaurs were charging at the two mammoths, however Mickey and Minnie wouldn't fall so easily. Trumpeting a challenge they stampeded at the two dinosaurs, and Mickey stabbed through his one with one of his tusks, leaving the animal dead on its tusk. Minnie wrapped her trunk around her one and slammed it to the ground vigorously, breaking it's skeleton.

"That's it! Her biggest dinosaurs are down!" Becker yelled happily, shooting at the snake.

The snake reared its ugly head, and struck at Becker, who barely avoided it. There was a braying, and the Scutosaurus then trampled the snake to the ground.

"Good dinosaur." Becker said, then shot down another couple of clones.

The dodos were crowding the worms, pecking away at them and the parasites. One punctured the parasite and the thing gave a wheeze and died. Inspired, the other dodos started pecking away, finishing off the parasites. However, the worms then advanced and killed a couple of dodos. There was a cry and the orang-utans swung in and started pummelling the worms with their firsts. Helen was losing the battle, as without the predators her main method of murder was gone.

Helen cursed as she watched the worms get decimated by the orang-utans. She was losing creatures, and fast. While the ARC had sustained losses, they weren't nearly as severe as her own. Her clones were being cut down as well, especially by the Embolethriums, which were trampling many. She bared her teeth and was about to move forward when a bullet ripped through her shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, she turned to see Jenny, glaring at her.

"Helen." she hissed.

Helen smiled widely.

"Jenny. Or Claudia? I get confused." she said, raising her own gun.

Jenny ignored this, glaring at her nemesis.

"You've caused Nick so much heartache over the years." Jenny scowled.

Helen feigned innocence.

"Me? It was you who got changed in the timeline. You caused him heartache and confused him." Helen sneered.

Jenny raised her rifle.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." she promised, and fired.

Helen screeched and threw herself to the floor, as Jenny's bullets punctured the wall above her. Helen fired a string of bullets, and Jenny went to the ground to avoid them, before letting loose with another round. Helen crawled to her feet and tackled Jenny as she started to rise. Both guns skidded across the floor, and Jenny punched Helen in the mouth. Helen backed off, before jumping to her feet and kicking Jenny in the jaw. Jenny crashed to the floor, and kicked upwards, catching Helen in the stomach. Helen rocked backwards, and Jenny's foot swept out, taking Helen's legs out from under here. Jenny then leapt onto Helen and started scratching at her face.

"Bitch!" Jenny cried, losing all control.

"Whore!" Helen screamed back and poked Jenny in the eye.

Jenny yelped in pain, and Helen head butted her, throwing her off. She stood on her feet and slammed her foot into Jenny's chest, who wheezed. Helen then kicked Jenny in the head, and Jenny grabbed the foot and sunk her teeth into it. Helen yelled in pain as Jenny pulled her down and smacked her in the mouth and in the nose.

Heedless of the battle going on around them, Becker, Danny, Nick, Connor and Lester were all staring at the fight between Jenny and Helen, transfixed.

"Wow." Connor said as Helen punched Jenny in the nose.

"Should we be fighting?" Becker asked half heartedly, while Jenny sunk her teeth into Helen's hand.

"Probably." Danny conceded, as Helen punched Jenny in the gut.

"Speak for yourself, I'd rather watch this." Nick said, as Jenny kicked Helen in the stomach, making her double over.

"I should offer her a raise." Lester commented as Jenny then kneed Helen again before kicking her to the ground.

"Hey! Are we the only ones fighting here?" Johnson demanded irritably as she took down the mantis.

"Oh alright." Lester conceded, and they went back into the throng.

Jenny snarled and leapt at Helen, trying to gouge out her eyes. Helen did the same, and began scratching at her face. Nick decided it was time to intervene before the two ripped each other to shreds. He grabbed Jenny, and pulled her back.

"No! Let me go! Let me at her!" she screeched, trying to wriggle out of his grip and get to Helen.

Helen, who was standing back and panting, looked thankfully at Nick.

"Thank you Nick." she said, wiping blood from her face.

"I didn't do it for your sake." he snapped, and pulled Jenny back, who was still trying to get back to Helen.

"Let me at her! I'll kill her! She goes we can all go home! Let me go!" she screamed as Nick took her towards the Brachiosaurs.

The Pristichampus was squashing the spider sand was making a meal out of some of the cockroaches as the battle entered it's final stages. Rex and his kind were swarming the others, allowing the Pteranodons to pick them off. The Anurognathus were being decimated by the orang-utans, and the Australopithecus were battering into the Mer. The Dracorex worked with their Smilodon, who had recovered slightly, to bring down the Hesperonis. The Scutosaurus dealt with the Mer Queen, crushing her under it's weight. The Pterosaurs were decimating the megopterans too.

Danny fired the last of that reel of bullets, finishing off the last of the terror birds. The herds were crushing most of what remained, forcing them up the wall. Becker and his soldiers were killing the Arthropleura, and Abby blasted the camo beast. Connor gunned down more Mer, while Lester and Johnson went back to back, shooting the swarming spiders, aided by the mammoths and the Brachiosaurs. Jenny and Nick had re-entered the battle and were blasting down the clones, while Sarah brought down a Gorgonospid. The other then saw her and charged. Sarah went pale and wondered if she was going to die in this timeline too, until the baby Brachiosaur crashed his full bulk into it and killed it by flattening it against the wall. Sarah patted the creature thankfully.

Lester watched as their monkey friend ripped apart another two Anurognathus, and threw the bits to the ground. Rex, Sid and Nancy led their species in dealing with the remaining spiders, and Nick smiled in satisfaction. They had won.

They finally spotted Helen, and Nick motioned for the others to surround her while the creatures finished off her army and the last of her clones. They all ran forward, determined to stop her. She looked at them in surprise and attempted to run, but was cut off by Lester and Becker. She tired the ramp but Johnson and Danny blocked her way. She retreated, to be faced with Connor, Abby and Sarah, and then Nick and Jenny encircled her completely in the middle of the battle-strewn wreck.

The last cry of her final clone ended as the Smilodon ripped him apart, and they all levelled their guns at Helen.

"It's over Helen." Nick stated.

Helen looked around. All her creatures had been killed. While the ARC creatures had endured some losses, it was nothing compared to the massive rout they had suffered earlier. The creatures still stood mostly proud, the Brachiosaurs, mammoths and Embolethriums all having helped save the day. She had lost.

"I preferred the last timeline better." she growled.

Jenny smiled smugly.

"It's over Helen. You've lost. We've beaten your army, and stopped the evolution of the predators." she said, raising her gun to point at Helen's head.

Helen spat on the ground in disgust.

"You're wrong. You may have delayed them, but they will still evolve and will destroy this planet! Nothing can stop it!" Helen screamed certainly, her eyes rolling.

Nick shook his head.

"Then if they do evolve, they do it naturally, rather than slipping through time to appear before they're ready. Nature will allow them to exist if they do, not anything we do." he said.

Helen stood there gaping, and they knew the threat was over.

"Wonderful. It's all over. Now, perhaps we can go home, get her stuck in a padded cell and live out our days in peace." Lester said, sounding quite relieved at the option.

They all nodded eagerly, while Helen shook her head.

"No. We cant allow them to evolve naturally Nick. We just cant. We need to stop them. We can do it, together, you and me. We can save the world, control the anomalies…" Helen said.

Johnson rolled her eyes.

"You've lost you stupid old bat. Give it up!" she urged.

"Well said Christine." Abby complimented.

"Thank you."

Helen was still shaking her head.

"No. We can control the anomalies Nick, save the future! All of us together! We cant lose the anomalies!" she cried pleadingly.

Nick sighed.

"Helen, I loved you once. But you changed. And then you started losing it. And besides, the anomalies are through. The super anomalies are closed, so there's no more anyway. I agree with Lester. We'll get you help, get you better again…"

"Then stick her into prison if she's ever deemed fit enough to stand trial." Connor growled, to Becker's nods.

Helen growled.

"No Nick! Only we can control the anomalies! We can control time, do things our way!" she pleaded desperately.

Danny walked up to her.

"No Helen. It's over. No more anomalies for you. You've had enough as it is." he said, and took her opener from her, and handed it to Nick, before going back to his place, while the creatures observed curiously.

Helen looked in despair at the openers in Nick's hands.

"No, we can control time, make things right!" she wailed.

"No Helen. After these are gone, the threat's over, once and for all." Nick said, and leaned forward to put them on the ground.

Helen then moved like a snake, swiping the openers and the Artifact from Nick's hand, and holding them triumphantly over her head.

"We cant lose them Nick! I wont let you destroy the anomalies! I wont let you destroy our only chance of saving the world! I wont let you destroy my future!" she proclaimed, and the openers flashed through the anomaly, as before, but something had changed.

The two openers shone light straight through the Artifact, and the anomaly map appeared above them. However, this time, the reports weren't reports, they were actual anomalies.

"Cutter, if I built them to work in conjunction with that…" Connor said worriedly.

"Then she can open all the known anomalies." Nick finished grimly.

The Artifact shone, and the super anomaly in the centre of the Artifact flared up into existence. Around them, high above in the rafters, in offices, all around them, hundreds and hundreds of anomalies began to open. Metal started to streak away from them, computers and things flew into the anomalies as they all increased in size.

"Nick, the super anomalies!" Jenny cried, pointing as the pull increased.

The other two super anomalies appeared at either end of the ARC, with the other in the middle. It was as if a great cyclone of wind had entered the building, and everything was being blown into the anomalies. The railing was torn from the wall and was sent spinning into the air. The anomaly detector, miraculously unharmed by the battle, went flying into the air, and formed a whirlpool with the rest of the debris. Metal crates, dead clones' guns, sheets of metal, the rafters and many more items started to swirl into the massive vortex. The anomalies were growing larger, and more and more things were flying into them or into the air as things went from bad to worse.

"Nick!" Jenny cried as she was pulled off her feet.

Nick grabbed her wrist, as he tried to keep his hold on the wall of the office they'd been outside of. Becker was holding onto Lester, who was about to be sucked into the present super anomaly floating above them. Mickey then trumpeted and caught Lester, and held the two in place with his trunk. The matriarch put her foot in front of Sarah, and she held onto the leg of her dinosaur friend for deal life, as the dead bodies flew up into the air and added to the vortex. Spyro stood in front of Johnson and Danny, and dug his claws into the floor, and they held onto him for dear life as the sucking feeling they were experiencing got stronger and the pull of the anomalies increased. The vortex of debris was growing as they all held on for dear life, and the three super anomalies were expanding, swallowing other anomalies in the process. There was a great crash, and the roof was suddenly sucked in by the vortex, exposing them to the cool air of the outside world. The walls of the ARC then started to be pulled apart and swirled into the air, launching more dust and rubble into the vortex spiralling over the anomalies. Some of the smaller creatures were then sucked up, headed for the anomalies, but the larger creatures tried to stop them, and the little ones held on for dear life. Johnson caught her monkey friend, who clung tightly to her, as more creatures screeched as they were wrenched into the air. Danny caught a couple of dodos, while Connor caught Sid and Nancy in his arms before they too were sucked in. Abby caught Rex, who dug his claws into her arm in fear of being lost. Nick caught some of the monkeys, while Jenny caught some more of Rex's kin.

The entire ARC was being ripped apart as the anomalies expanded, hundreds of them growing in size and strength as the time passed. The team were holding onto their mounts for life, as if they were sucked into the vortex with the junk, they'd surely be killed, and if they went into any of the anomalies there was no telling what could happen. The floor of the ARC started to be ripped apart as more and more was sucked into the vortex of anomalies.

"Helen!" Nick yelled, clinging to the wall.

Helen was below all this, still holding the openers and the Artifact, generating the massive vortex that was ripping apart the ARC. The Arc team was holding on for dear life, and the soldiers were struggling to stay on their feet as even the floor ripped up. Some of the dinosaurs even began to quiver as though they too were being sucked in.

Helen, in the eye of the storm, looked at him mournfully.

"I'm sorry Nick! But I have no choice! Saving the world is my mission, and I will do anything to accomplish it! The future is too important to lose!" she cried.

"You bloody lunatic!" Sarah, Abby, Johnson and Jenny screamed in unison.

"Madwoman!" Becker, Lester, Danny and Connor agreed.

"Helen, there's more at stake here! You've ripped apart the ARC, this could rip apart the entire world!" Nick hollered, just as a large chunk of metal zoomed past him.

More metal, and now the trees and cars outside the ARC travelled into the vortex. Grass was ripped up in clumps and joined the vortex, as the wall then joined it, swirling above them as more and more combined to the vortex.

"I'm sorry Nick!" Helen yelled.

"Nick!" Abby yelled, pointing.

Creatures were starting to appear from the anomalies, and none of them were tamed or friendly.

"Cutter!" Lester yelled as future predators left one anomaly.

Dozens of creatures started struggling against the pull of the cyclone, but many were dragged up into the air. The predators however were not. The four of them were advancing on Helen, who hadn't seen them.

"Helen!" Nick yelled.

She ignored him, laughing gloatingly at the massive effect she had created in the sky above her. The pull was getting stronger, and even the matriarch was now losing touch with the ground. They all exchanged frightened looks. Had they come so far to be sucked up in this massive tornado of debris and time-rips?

Helen still hadn't seen the predators, which were now also in the eye of the storm. The first she knew of them was a clicking she heard from behind her. She turned, and one predators smacked her, sending the Artifact and the openers spiralling from her hand.

"No! If we don't get them...!" Connor yelled.

Danny kept a tight hold of the Dracorex's tail while fighting the great pull of the cyclone. He grabbed them and gave a cheer of victory, as the vortex intensified, picking them all up.

"Deactivate it!" Johnson yelled, still holding onto Spyro.

"Look!" Sarah said in horror.

The predators were all around Helen, who was looking mortally afraid.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as the first one grabbed her and the feeding frenzy began, and Helen was ripped to shreds by the very creatures who'd she'd been trying to stop existing.

Nick winced slightly as he observed the grizzly fate of his wife. The vortex was growing, and they were all going to be sucked in if they didn't stop it.

"Pull out the openers!" Connor yelled.

Danny did so, and suddenly the pull stopped and they all thudded to the ground once again. There was a cascade of noise as everything else slammed to the floor, and the anomalies stayed where they are. The anomalies were above them, like massive stars, and the debris cloud had landed at all of their feet. Becker and Lester quickly shot the predators that had emerged, and sat down, all panting from exhaustion.

"What now?" Abby asked, looking up at the shining anomalies.

Nick sighed.

"We need to go back." he said.

Lester nodded.

"I figured you'd say that. Why?"

Nick pointed at the swarm of anomalies, including the three super anomalies stationary above them.

"Because of them. Like this, like they were, there's still a chance the predators can escape. We have to stop that. If we can lock all the anomalies, then the threat will be over once and for all." he explained.

"We need to lock all of them?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Yes. It's the only way to ensure the safety of the future. We have to do it." he said.

Jenny closed her eyes.

"And that will be it?"

"Yes. Without the three super anomalies, there shouldn't be any more appearing. We'll save the day, the world and the future."

"But how can we do it without being sucked in?" Johnson demanded.

"We go to when she just activates it. There isnt enough pull then to suck us in. We'll be safe."

It was Danny who broke the news.

"Helen wont give them up, and she wont let go of them. The only way to do it is…to kill her." he said gently.

Nick closed his eyes in sadness. He had suspected, at the back of his mind, since he'd been taken from the past where he was still alive, that he would eventually have to kill Helen. It had been a nagging voice, saying that he knew, deep down, that to save everyone he cared about, the world and the future, he would have to kill his wife.

"I know." he said grimly.

"You don't have to do it." Lester said.

"Yeah, I do. She's my wife, my responsibility." he said, arming his gun.

"Well, just in case…" Jenny whispered, arming her own gun.

Silence reigned.

"So, if we go back and shut all those anomalies, the predators will never evolve?" Connor asked.

"No. They'll be trapped in the alternate timelines, and everything that transpires will do so in the proper timeline. What will be will be. No more Helen mucking things about." Nick said.

Sarah got to her feet.

"To do that, we need the locker." she said.

They all got up and started to search among the debris.

"Hey, found it! It's still in one piece too!" Becker said in surprise.

"Course it is, I built it." Connor said, affronted, while Abby grinned.

"Why don't we just shut these ones?" Lester asked.

"Because we don't know if any escaped while we were holding on for dear life." Jenny pointed out, patting the baby Brachiosaurus.

"Fair enough."

Danny looked thoughtful.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I was wondering why we didn't just shoot her in the first place." he said.

Nick snorted.

"Could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble couldn't we?" he asked them, smiling slightly.

Jenny squeezed his arm.

"You ready?" she asked him.

He nodded grimly.

"Here goes everyone. Let's go and save the world." he said, and took one of the openers and entered the time.

The anomaly flared, and the team, combined with their pet animals, entered.

They entered the ARC just as the vortex was building, and the anomalies were spreading and growing in size. Their past selves flashed into them, and the future openers went into the present ones.

"Weird." Abby commented, struggling against the sucking wind.

"Maybe it's because she's in the eye." Becker theorised.

"Now?" Sarah cried over the rush of wind.

Helen then saw them and hissed as she held up the generator she had so crudely made.

"Not until the super anomalies appear!"

A second later they did, and the roof and the rest of the building started to be sucked in. The tug was growing, and they had little time left as the creatures started to get picked up by the torrent.

"You can't win Nick! Even if you keep rewinding time, you wont win!" Helen cried, laughing madly.

Nick then aimed his gun at her.

"Yes we can, and we will. I'm sorry Helen." he said, and fired.

He was not the only one to do so. Nine bullets had gone off, and Helen was looking at them all in terrified shock. She dropped the Artifact and the two openers, which promptly deactivated. The tug stopped and the ruins tumbled to the floor, crashing as they went. The cyclone deactivated and the anomalies stopped growing and moving, and everything was calm aside from Helen's gasps.

Nick walked over and knelt down beside her. She turned to him, her face ashen as small rivulets of blood seeped from her.

"You're…a fool Nick. You've…doomed…everything…." she gasped out, and then finally went still.

Nick sighed, relieved and saddened that Helen, the greatest threat to time and to the anomalies themselves, and indeed to the future, was finally gone.

"No. We haven't. That's why we're here." Nick said, and nodded to Connor.

Connor, who was white faced, nodded, and fired the locker.

The beam shot onto the present anomaly, and Connor rotated the gun like device, creating a bubble around all the anomalies, trapping them all in one gigantic lock.

"That's them all." Danny called, and the locker deactivated.

The massive ball sat shimmering above them, containing every anomaly that there ever had been or ever would be, including all three super anomalies.

There was a pulsing flash, and the anomalies expanded within the ball, filling it with shining light, before the light retracted to a tiny point in the centre, and was finally gone.

The threat of the anomalies was at long last, over.

Silence reigned as the creatures settled down or dozed off to sleep, exhausted by the battle and other events. The ruined ARC, looking akin to the Roman coliseum now, was quiet as the night air blew gently through the ruined walls as the team sat down, totally drained.

"I told you I would do it myself." Nick admonished slightly.

"It was just in case you missed. Didn't want her escaping and causing all this trouble all over again." Jenny soothed as she leant her head tiredly against his shoulder.

Nick looked over at his wife's body, and sighed. She had a point.

They all sat there together, in silence, musing on their own thoughts, all fo them totally exhausted by the fight for time.

Nick put his arm around Jenny, while Connor hugged Abby to him. Sarah was being hugged by Becker, and Danny had his arm around Johnson.

"So, did we save the world?" Connor asked eventually.

Nick smiled.

"Yes Connor. We saved the world. And the future. And everything else in between. We probably saved the world from being ripped apart too, and form being wrecked by Helen's mad schemes. Yes, we saved the world."

Connor grinned, as did the others. They had struggled and had beaten the odds, achieving victory even when the odds were so against them.

"Feels quite good to be the good guy for a change." Johnson commented.

They smiled slightly. She had certainly become a fast friend during this crisis.

Lester looked around the ruined building he had called work for so long, and made a thoughtful sound.

"Hmm. Christine?" he asked.

"Yes James?" she asked, admitting defeat and resting her head against Danny's shoulder.

"I've just thought: this will be a bastard to fix with the insurance." he stated.

Silence reigned slightly, and then Johnson started to laugh. Her entire body started to go as the hilarity of what he had said hit her. After all, which company would believe them?

Danny then started to laugh with her, and Sarah and Becker joined, and soon all of them were laughing, forgetting all that had happened over the last week as they did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour alter, the ruins of the ARC were swarming with government agents, and the team was reporting to Gordon Brown.

"So the threat's over?" he asked them.

"Yep. All done and dusted. Ad we checked the Artifact: there's no anomalies marked on it. They're all gone. It's over." Nick said.

Brown nodded.

"Excellent. Well, what do we do with this lot?" he asked, gesturing, as a dodo ran across his foot and the Scutosaurus sniffed him.

Johnson stepped forward.

"If I may be so bold Prime Minister, it seems to me that, as the threat is over, we don't need this area anymore. We can set it up as a sanctuary for all these animals. Minus a few." she said, eyeing her monkey adoringly.

Brown looked at her incredulously.

"But how do we explain it to the public?" he demanded.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them everything. The threat's over. The openers are the only things left of the entire operation. So tell them the truth: these are all creatures from the past, or the future, and we're seeing if we can allow them to live again. The ARC's grounds are large enough to fit in both the herds, and a herd of mammoths if James has his way." Abby said.

Brown looked at her, and nodded.

"I suppose so. I don't see any reason we should keep this from the public. Besides, the rather impressive light show of the shiny anomalies would have needed a lot of explaining. Well, why not? I'll ask the other members of the G8, the ones that are left anyway, the Queen and Parliament, and see what they say. But I agree: this should be told to the public." he said, as the matriarch Brachiosaurus nuzzled his head.

They all grinned.

"Well, you all look dead on your feet. I'll let you all know in the morning. Go home, get a well deserved rest, a well deserved bath, and a thoroughly well earned glass of wine." he advised.

They smiled, and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Mickey, Minnie. I will see you soon." Lester cooed, patting their trunks.

They made hooting noises and ruffled his hair with their trunks affectionately.

"Yes I like you too." he cooed.

The rest of them laughed.

"Come on monkey!" Johnson called.

The monkey walked up to her, complete with her baby, and held her hand.

"I shall call you Louise, the female version of King Louis from the Jungle Book." she declared and scooped the monkey up in her arms.

Sarah and Becker patted the matriarch and the baby, along with Spyro.

"Bye Bertha. We'll see you in the morning." Becker said, clapping the matriarch.

"See you Bertie." Sarah said, patting the baby.

They both patted Spyro and headed off also.

Connor picked up Sid and Nancy.

"Lt's go home guys." he said.

"Come on Rex!" Abby called.

Rex landed on her shoulder, and then chirped as another dinosaur like him flew up to him. It landed on Abby's other shoulder and the two nuzzled each other.

"Is that a Mrs Rex?" Connor asked.

"Looks like it. Come on then Mrs Rex." Abby said, and they left.

Nick and Jenny watched as they all said goodbye or left with their pets. Then, two dodos came up to them and started cawing. Nick looked at Jenny, who rolled her eyes in amusement.

"We have to take them. Come on. I shall call you Bonnie and Clyde." he declared, and the two of them also headed home complete with their dodos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year later, everything was known to the public, even if some had been toned down so an ordinary Joe Bloggs could understand all that had happened. The ARC had been demolished and in it's place was the Stephen Hart Zoo for Extinct Animals, which did a roaring trade as people came from all over the world to see the various animals, which were allowed to roam mainly free.

Bertha and Bertie ruled the roost, and had many adoring fans. Spyro was also very popular, and Mickey and Minnie were already expecting a baby mammoth. All the befriended creatures had the names of their patrons, such as Lester for the mammoths, mentioned on their name plates, to encourage investments from far and wide in the welfare of these animals.

The creatures they had taken home were also very well cared for. Bonnie and Clyde were fantastic pets, and Bonnie stayed with Nick as he did research and Clyde would help Jenny around the house. Rex and Rexette had had babies, and there were now three baby Rexes running around too. Sid and Nancy had also had children, so Connor and Abby's apartment was a dinosaur playground. And Louise, along with her son Mowgli, were delightful to live with, and Louise helped Christine with the ironing and cooking while Mowgli played with Danny.

Nick and Jenny were living together and were getting married in a year. Abby and Connor were also considering marriage. Sarah and Becker were living with one another and Becker was working up the nerve to propose. And, most amazingly, Christine and Danny had discovered that they liked one another, and were dating.

There had been no anomalies, the Artifact was in the British Museum, as was the shell of one opener, donated after it had been thoroughly studied. Nick had kept the other one in case of emergencies.

Nick had returned to teach at the University, and actually bothered to show up for his seminars now. Jenny was now a spin doctor for the government, while Christine was head of MI6. Danny was also an agent in the organisation. Lester had become the Home Minister, while Connor had returned to university with Abby so both could finish their courses. Sarah had returned to the museum and was now the lead curator and Becker had started his own private security firm.

It was on a sunny afternoon that they all met in Nick's back garden.

"What's the crisis?" Danny asked as they arrived.

"I wanted to show you proof." Nick said smugly, taking out the last opener.

"Of what?" Abby asked curiously.

"Of our success." he said.

He entered the same date they entered to get to the future predator world, and, curious, they all followed.

It was vastly different from what it had been. Massive buildings surrounded them, and cars shot by with no wheels. Flying objects travelled around in the sky, and flashing boards proclaimed messages to the busy streets, which were full of people with some bizarre looking clothes and hairstyles.

"This is the future predator world?" Connor asked in amazement.

"Yep. We did it. And this is proof. We've stopped the evolution of the predators." Nick said, holding Jenny to him as she looked around in wonder.

They all smiled.

"And this means we get to shout 'told you so' to Helen down in hell too." Christine said with a smile.

"Exactly." Jenny said with relish.

They all laughed, earning them glances from passing people.

"Now, what do you all say to that barbecue we promised?" Nick asked.

"Amen to that!" Lester said, and Nick opened the anomaly to take them home.

They flashed through, and while Jenny got out drinks, Nick slipped the opener into the safebox within the safe. It wouldn't hurt to have it around for emergencies.

And with that, he locked the door on his time with the anomalies and went down to join the anniversary celebrations.

They had defeated Helen, beaten the anomalies and saved the future. Now it was time to enjoy the present with the people who'd helped him fight for it.

He smiled as he went outside and joined his family.

**The end at last! This would have been up days ago, but the site went ons trike.**

**Hope you enjoyed Priemval, and now that it is done, we can focus on other matters: ie X Men. But first my latest Anakin/Ahsoka has to be finished off, and then I want to do some of Dark Leader**

**Thank you for reading this all the way through, and I hope you liked it! Please read and review and give me your thoughts! Bye for now! **


End file.
